The Darkness Within
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: New! Alternate Ending! All those Tenchi had once considered family have abandoned him. What will he do now he has reached the lowest point of his life? Complete
1. Chapter 1: Plunge into Darkness

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 1:  
Plunge into Darkness**  
  
______  
  
Depression.  
  
That is the only emotion Tenchi Masaki now feels. Over a decade ago, his house was residence to several interstellar visitors, many of which had deep affections for him. After he had finally declared his love for the space pirate Ryoko, he thought that his life could only get better.  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
One by one, the people who he had considered to be his family left him. Ayeka was the first to leave. After she found out that Tenchi didn't love her, she left, declaring that she is simply taking a vacation to help calm herself and will be back. By being Jurian, she has an extremely long life, so their vacations can last many years.  
  
The next to leave was Mihoshi. Her grandfather had gotten word that she was staying on earth and he wanted her to come back to HQ so he could be near his only granddaughter. She reluctantly left, promising to return as soon as she could.  
  
Then came the woman Tenchi loved and had called his wife. For a while, Ryoko had lived peacefully on earth with Tenchi, but after a while, she became bored. Her old adventurous nature started kicking in and she desperately wanted to go out and have fun, instead of living a normal earth life. Though she loved Tenchi with all her heart, she just couldn't bear to sit back and calmly live out the rest of her life. After many fights between the two, Ryoko eventually had enough of living the simple life and left as well, taking her cabbit/spaceship Ryo-Ohki out with her. Washu left to follow her daughter shortly afterwards.  
  
Ayeka's sister Sasami, who by then had assimilated with the goddess Tsunami, soon grew tired of waiting for her sister to return and of the emptiness of the house. After a particularly nasty break up with an earth boy she fell for, the princess/goddess decided to go back to Jurai, taking with her Yosho, her and Ayeka's brother and Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
Yosho initially did not want to depart with his only grandson, but duty and responsibility towards his goddess Tsunami forced him to do otherwise. That and since now Ryoko had all three of her gems back, his spaceship tree Funaho could no longer feed off of their power, meaning that both he and the tree had a limited life span.  
  
Finally, after a ten-year vacation, Ayeka returned. She only stayed long enough to tell Tenchi that she had gotten over him and fell in love with another earthling and would be taking him to Jurai to meet her family, since now they all had left.  
  
______  
  
So now it was only Tenchi and his father left in the house. Tenchi thought that his life had reached an all time low.  
  
Then his father passed away, leaving only Tenchi to be alone with his memories and the pain that they have caused him.  
  
Nearly a month after Ayeka had returned and then left, Nobuyuki Masaki decided to try to cheer his son up by taking him out to a nearby club where he could drown his sorrows in loud music and lively people. Tenchi had liked the idea and was getting ready to leave when he heard someone collapse by the front door. The prince ran over there to find his father, who was clutching his heart and wincing in pain. He quickly called for an ambulance and waited for it to arrive with his father dying in his hands. After several minutes, the ambulance could be heard nearing the house. Nobuyuki looked up at his son, taking his hand. He slowly muttered, "I love you son," before going limp in his arms. The prince cried out for his father to come back to him, but he didn't.  
  
______  
  
So it is now two months later, and Tenchi had lost the will to live. Handfuls of empty saké bottles litter the floor around him. The once proud man looks to his right hand, in which a pistol is firmly grasped. There is only one bullet, but that is all that he needs. He would have used the Tenchi-ken, but his grandfather had taken it with him along with his spaceship tree Funaho when he left earth. Tenchi slowly pulls the gun up to his face and puts it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and begins to pull the trigger...but stops at the last moment.  
  
For over a month now he has tried to take his life and end all the pain and depression, but he never has able to pull through. It is as if something he can't control is forcing him to stop just before he performs the deed.  
  
Tenchi sighs lightly and puts the pistol back down next to him, staring at it for a while with bloodshot eyes. "Oh well," he mopes. He decides to watch some television to possibly cheer him up a bit. The station that is on is the Galactic News.  
  
The newscaster, a humanoid with long white hair and pointy ears is just starting a report. "And now more news about the Jurai Royal Family situation. As most of you now know, Princess Ayeka Jurai returned to Jurai after being gone for over 700 years just over a month ago and brought with her an earth human, who she claims to love. This has caused many Jurian officials to argue the beliefs that only pure blood Jurians are worthy of being on the throne, seeing as how the princess is now set to become Empress once the Emperor steps down. It was originally set up for Princess Ayeka to wed her half brother Prince Yosho, but he has stepped down from both the marriage and his future as the next Emperor of Jurai. Princess Ayeka had this to say, 'Well I must disagree with all of these beliefs about who we can and cannot marry. Lord Prince Tenchi Masaki, Yosho's grandson, married the Space Pirate Ryoko so I fig..." Ayeka's speech is cut short by Tenchi throwing a half filled saké bottle into the television, causing it to explode.  
  
He looks at the broken television, and then at the remains of the saké bottle littered around it. He now only had one bottle left. "Damn," he mutters.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, not too far from planet earth, Sergeant Mihoshi Kuramitsu is anxiously heading back to her old home. In the years since she has returned back to HQ, she has changed into a completely different woman. Shortly after she had returned, her grandfather had revealed to her that her old partner, Kiyone Makibi, whom Mihoshi thought to be dead, was still alive. Mihoshi had always blamed herself in her partners supposed death, and the news that she was alive brought the GP officer to a major emotional breakdown.  
  
After some therapy and a tearful reunion with her old partner, Mihoshi changed. Gone are her bubbleheaded and klutzy ways. Now she is a calm and collective person. She is now able to focus during the job, and quickly became a great Galaxy Police officer, going up through the ranks. She has finally earned a long vacation and thought of the best place to spend it, her home away from home, the Masaki residence on earth.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know all the events that have taken place after she was forced to leave. She is just happily sitting in the control room of her ship Yukinojo, thinking of her family and what they will be like when she gets there.  
  
Suddenly the main intelligence unit appears in front of the GP officer. "Miss Mihoshi," it starts, "we will be at earth in just under three hours."  
  
"Great!" she squeals, "I can't wait to get there!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi is slowly drifting off into an uneasy, drunken sleep. He thinks he hears the sounds of a space ship landing nearby, but quickly dismisses it as nothing. 'Why would they come back now?' he thinks.  
  
He is startled by the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He struggles to get up and makes his way through all the trash that litters his home to the door.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi can hear the sounds of someone shuffling towards the door. Her excitement increases each passing moment. The door opens and she shouts, "Surprise! I'm ba..." but quickly stops as she gets her first look at Tenchi. He looks terrible. His short spiky hair is now much longer and filthy. He is unshaven and has a strong smell of alcohol on his breath. His clothes are dirty and disheveled. She takes a quick look behind him to the mess that was once her home for so long. Mihoshi then notices his eyes. Besides being bloodshot and looking tired, there is something depressing in them. Gone is the warmth and compassion they once held so firmly. Now there is only pain and despair.  
  
It takes the prince several moments for his eyes to focus and recognize the woman in front of him. "Miiossshiii?"  
  
"Tenchi," she begins, a note of concern in her voice, "What...what happened?"  
  
The prince backs away and slowly stumbles towards the couch in the living room. Mihoshi follows, pushing away all the garbage on the floor as she makes her way through. He plops down the couch and looks up to her. "Peasse ssit."  
  
She takes a quick glance at the filthy couch before responding, "Um, no thanks, I'll stand." She then notices the empty saké bottles all around Tenchi and the pistol on his right side. Her eyes go wide in fear.  
  
He shrugs and grabs the last bottle he has, downing it easily. He tosses it behind him and looks back up to her. "Why're you ere?"  
  
"I...I was on vacation and I wanted to see how everyone was doing," responds the blonde. "What happened here?"  
  
"Evrone lefd me. I'm all lone."  
  
She walks up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
Those words have an instant effect on the prince. It is if something snaps inside of him. His depression and loneliness vanish, being replaced by pure anger and hatred. He is quickly on his feet, his state of drunkenness leaving him as a cold rage appears in his deep brown eyes. "Am I okay? _AM I OKAY_!? Of course I'm not okay! You and the others left me here by myself to rot! I thought we were family! My entire life is a disaster because of all of you!"  
  
Mihoshi backs away from Tenchi's rage. She has never seen him like this before and it scares her.  
  
His tirade continues. "One by one, all of you left me here with my father! I had to helplessly watch him die in my arms while I waited for an ambulance to come and help him! Where was my so-called family then, huh? I'll tell you where: _OUT ENJOYING YOURSELVES_!"  
  
His rage increases by the moment, but little did he know, so is his power. Before he knows what is happening, three glowing triangles appear on his forehead and his three Lighthawk Wings activate in front of him.  
  
Then suddenly, something happens. Something terrible happens.  
  
With a surge of power, Tenchi's Lighthawk Wings flash for a moment and where there were once three, now stand five.  
  
Mihoshi trembles with fear as the five Wings change before her eyes. They warp to match their owner as the darkness to overtakes him. Now, five fiery black Lighthawk Wings stand in front of the prince. The three glowing triangles on his forehead sizzle away and turn into five and become black to match the Wings.  
  
Tenchi holds up his hands and the Wings pass over him, creating his Lighthawk armor. The armor is now black and gray instead of white and blue. He holds out his right hand as one Wing turns into his Lighthawk sword. This too has changed to match the insurmountable darkness coursing throughout Tenchi's body. The sword is also black and gray and now has jagged sides, like a saw.  
  
The prince holsters the sword at his side and turns to Mihoshi. Tears begin to pour down her face as she looks into his eyes. They are so cold and unforgiving that even the most battle-hardened warrior would falter in front of them. An evil sneer escapes his lips, a sneer never meant for his kind, loving face.. He slowly makes his way to her. "I am angry at you for leaving me," he says in a calm tone, "but I know that you had no choice. Your job forced you to leave and stay away from here. For that I am willing to spare your life. I only ask you to leave this place and forget everything you have just witnessed."  
  
Mihoshi stands back up, trying to reach the kind, compassionate man hidden deep within the darkness. "T...Tenchi, please, come back to us."  
  
He closes his eyes while turning his head to the side. "I am sorry but it is too late for me. Now leave."  
  
She does not listen and walks up a bit closer. "Please Tenchi."  
  
"_I SAID LEAVE_!" he bellows as a burst of Lighthawk energy blasts the GP officer through the window, throwing her all the way to the base of Yukinojo, fifty feet away.  
  
She stands up and begins to walk back to the house, when several blasts of black energy stream from the house and explode all around her.  
  
"Leave!" he shouts, "This is your last warning!"  
  
Mihoshi shrieks and runs breakneck speed into Yukinojo. Its engines quickly roar to life and the GP cruiser is in the air within seconds and leaves Earth's atmosphere into space.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi's rage disappears as he watches Mihoshi leave. "Now it starts. Those who have willingly done this to me will suffer." He takes a look around the house. "This house carries with it too many painful memories. It must go." Lighthawk energy begins to surround his entire body.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi is now at the moon. "Yukinojo," she starts in a shaky voice, "stop all engines and patch up a visual of the Masaki household."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" replies the ship.  
  
A monitor appears in front of her showing the Masaki house. For a moment, it looks all peaceful and normal, as if nothing has happened, but then the house suddenly bursts into flames.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, what did we do to you?" Mihoshi says to herself as she begins to sob hysterically at the sight in front of her.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, about two weeks from the Solar System, the spaceship Ryo-Ohki flies peacefully towards a nearby planet. It's two occupants, Ryoko and her mother Washu, are sitting peacefully inside, drinking a little saké and enjoying life at the moment. Shortly after Ryoko left with Ryo-Ohki to go out and explore a bit and have some fun, Washu popped in on them, surprising them both.  
  
Ever since, they have traveled through the galaxy, sometimes exploring ruins for the little genius, other times going and making some minor thefts here and there (Ryoko's been out of the game for a while and she wants to keep her 'space pirate' image). One time, she actually became a vigilante for a short while, helping to capture and bring in a ruthless murderer. The pirate and the short redhead have bonded a bit over their time together, now becoming closer than they have in a very long time. The three have been so busy that they hardly noticed how much time passed from when they last left earth.  
  
Currently, the pirate looks out into endless space. Her mind wanders to her husband back on earth. 'I wonder how he's doing,' she thinks to herself. 'He never responded to any of the messages I sent him. I hope he remembered how to open them on the television,' she adds with a worried look. Ryoko suddenly grasps her head and screams out in pain.  
  
Washu is quick to her side. "Ryoko! What is it? Are you okay?"  
  
After a couple of seconds, the pain recedes and the pirate lets go of her head. "I...I don't know," she replies weakly, "but I think that something bad has happened, something really bad."  
  
The genius frowns lightly at her daughter. "Something bad huh? Do you have any idea where it was at? If it attacked you mentally, it must be from someone or something you have a certain special bond to, cause I would've felt it too normally."  
  
Ryoko closes her eyes, straining to find out what might be going on. Her mind focuses on a single point. Her eyes shoot open, the fear clearly evident in them. "Earth!"  
  
Washu's eyes quickly match her daughter's as she thinks of the one person. "Oh no, Tenchi!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, Ryoko is at Ryo-Ohki's controls while Washu inputs coordinates into her holo computer. As Ryo-Ohki turns around, a subspace portal appears in front of her. She enters and they are suddenly right by Earth.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko starts, "show us Tenchi's house."  
  
"Meow mya."  
  
Both women and the cabbit ship gasp as the monitor opens up, showing the house in flames. There are several fire engines around the house, and dozens of firemen trying to put out the blaze.  
  
Ryoko falls to her knees, silent tears pouring down her face. Ryo-Ohki lets out a mournful cry. Washu just covers her face in horror and turns away, not wanting to see her former home burn to the ground.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, in a different dimension, inside a great temple, three shadowy figures loom over everything. The middle figure materializes as Tokimi, the Goddess of Justice and Death. A look of extreme satisfaction now occupies her beautiful face.  
  
A red jewel below her flashes for a second before her faithful servant the demi-god D3 appears. "Well Lady Tokimi, it appears that all of your patience and careful planning have finally paid off."  
  
"Yes it does D3," replies the goddess in her sweet voice. An evil smile escapes her lips. "At last, _my_ Champion has been awakened!"  
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I had read the story 'The Choices We Make' and I had instantly thought of a way to continue it. I had been itching to make Tenchi a villain and this posed as the perfect opportunity for me. I made sure to get C-kun's permission first, who was happy to oblige. I really like this story line, and I hope that everyone else will too. Future chapters will be made soon.  
  
For those of you who thought I was making a new chapter for this series, I'm sorry, but not gonna happen. I'm just fixing up my mistakes and covering up the partial holes in the story. Enjoy the changes. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**  
  
______  
  
**Editor's notes**: I wrote 'The Choices We Make' a while ago, the first version several years ago and the current version about a month ago. It was a response to what I saw as unfair treatment of Ayeka by Ryoko fans. I hadn't planned on continuing it, but lighthawkdemon saw an opportunity to do something new and (at least to my limited knowledge) original: turn Tenchi into a villain. I was quite flattered by someone wanting to write a sequel to my work, and I gave him the go ahead. This was the result, and is quite good, in my opinion. He does a convincing job of continuing my story, and has what looks like a very promising start to a series. So, keep reading more as he brings them out, and go read my story while you're at it. You know you want to. Ja! -- _Caduceus-kun_


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Face, a New Enemy

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 2:  
An old Face, a new Enemy**  
  
______  
  
Jurai, a lush beautiful planet. For thousands of years the inhabitants of this planet have lived symbiotically with the plant life, more specifically, the trees. The trees of Jurai have been blessed with the power of the Goddess of Light Tsunami, which gives them great power. It is because of these trees that Jurai has become the grand and powerful empire that it is today.  
  
Currently the Jurai Emperor, Azusa, is sitting in the great dining hall eating a peaceful lunch with his family. He is still quite upset that his daughter Ayeka has fallen for that earthling, Davis. 'Well at least she has steered away from that good for nothing great-grandson,' he thinks with a slightly satisfied smile.  
  
"So father," Ayeka begins in her most dignified voice, "what are your plans for today?" She has been on her best behavior as of late, desperately trying to get her father's approval of her being with the man she loves.  
  
"Well Ayeka, I have a meeting with the council later about some upcoming issues, mainly the Startica festival."  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Misaki chimes in, "Startica is so much fun!"  
  
Funaho chuckles lightly at antics of her sister/wife. "Yes, I also find it to be a very enjoyable experience."  
  
Sasami is about to say something, but suddenly gasps and collapses on the floor.  
  
______  
  
The young woman/goddess warily opens her eyes. Her entire family is standing around her, including Davis, and they all have concerned looks on their faces. She slowly sits up.  
  
"Sasami!" Ayeka practically shrieks, "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"I...I'm fine really." She looks at her family, tears of worry forming in her eyes, "But something has happened to Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi?" Yosho asks, now wide-eyed. "What has happened to him?"  
  
Sasami slowly gets up to her feet. "I...I don't know. Tsunami always called him her 'Champion,' but never told me why, but I've always been able to feel him in the back of my mind, like a presence or something. Just before I fainted, I felt...I felt pain coming from him, terrible pain. And now," she adds, tears pouring freely down her face, "now I don't feel him anymore."  
  
"I have to go back to earth," Yosho begins, looking determined, "if something has happened to my grandson, I have to know."  
  
Ayeka steps forward. "I will go as well. I still do care deeply for Lord Tenchi and I could not bear it if something terrible has happened to him."  
  
Just at that moment, a young man comes running into the dining hall. "Sir! Your Highness! You have an urgent message!"  
  
"Who is it from?" Azusa asks curtly.  
  
"Washu Hakubi and the space pirate Ryoko!" he responds hurriedly.  
  
"Patch it through!" Funaho quickly replies.  
  
A large monitor appears in front of him. A very somber looking Washu is on the screen. "Hello everybody. It is nice to see all of you again, but I have some terrible news."  
  
Ayeka looks up to the screen weakly. "Is it about Tenchi?"  
  
The genius nods her head lightly, a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Just a little bit ago, Ryoko grabbed her head in pain and said that something bad has happened on Earth. We got here as quickly as we could and when Ryoko asked Ryo-Ohki to give her a visual of the house..." she trails off as she types a few commands on her holo computer.  
  
The entire Jurai family gasps in horror as they watch the Masaki household up in flames. Firemen can be seen trying to extinguish the blazing inferno. Ayeka runs to Davis' awaiting arms and sobs uncontrollably. Yosho grips Sasami's shoulders tightly. Azusa, Funaho and Misaki hold their composure, but the fear and horror can be clearly seen in their eyes. Although Azusa isn't too fond of Tenchi, he still is his great-grandson nevertheless and would never wish such a tragedy to happen to him.  
  
Washu starts again, "This is some recorded footage from earlier. They finished putting out the fire just a little bit ago and now there are some people investigating the remains to try to determine what caused the fire. After they're all done and gone, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki and I will teleport down and start our own investigation. We'll be sure to inform you of anything that we find."  
  
"Yes, thank you Washu," Funako responds. The monitor disappears and the young man bows deeply before leaving. The first Queen looks to Yosho and Ayeka. "Well you two had better get going now. Your ship has finally regrown Yosho, so you can finally fly it again."  
  
Yosho bows at his mother. "Thank you Mother."  
  
Sasami suddenly steps forward. "I'm going too."  
  
Ayeka shakes her head at her little sister. "No Sasami. It could be dangerous. And if something bad has happened to Lord Tenchi...I...I don't want you to witness any of it," she finishes while wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
  
"No Ayeka, I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I can handle anything that I see, no matter what it could be."  
  
"Sasami," Misaki starts, looking just like Ayeka, "please stay here. As second crown princess, it is your duty to stay here since both Ayeka and Yosho are leaving. Besides, they'll make sure to tell us everything right?" she adds while looking threateningly at the two of them.   
  
"Y...yes! Of course we will!" Ayeka replies quickly, trying to avoid her mother's penetrating gaze.  
  
Misaki's mood instantly lightens. "So then it's settled! Sasami, you will stay here, while your brother and sister go back to Earth, alright?"  
  
The young princess looks defeated. "O...okay Mommy, I'll stay."  
  
The first crown princess sighs deeply and regains her composure. "Alright Brother, let us leave now. Come along Davis." And the three of them are off back to earth.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, on the planet Drivlov, a stranger enters Torollo's Bar. He is fairly tall, with a medium build, a clean-shaven handsome face and jet- black hair that is slightly long and spiky. He is dressed in black from head to toe: thick boots, slightly baggy pants, a form-fitting shirt, a long jacket and a pair of fingerless gloves.  
  
The waitress, a very pretty woman with hazel eyes and shocking pink hair, eyes him and gives him a small smile as she passes him.  
  
The stranger makes his way to the bar. The bartender, a bald four-armed humanoid with pale gray skin and tan eyes, smiles at him as he walks up. "Howdy stranger!" he starts in a deep voice, "What can I get for you?"  
  
"The best and strongest drink that you have," the stranger responds with a slight groan as he sits down on a barstool.  
  
The bartender smiles wisely. "I know just the drink. Just gimme a minute to make it." He starts to make the drink, using all four of his arms and moving at amazing speed. "By the way, the name's Torollo, welcome to m' bar!"  
  
"I'm Te..." the stranger stops for a moment. 'Should I tell him my name?' he thinks to himself. 'Ah what the hell, who's he gonna tell? Besides, I'm not in any trouble...yet.' He clears his throat. "I'm Tenchi."  
  
"Well it's nice ta meet you Tenchi, and here's your drink." Torollo hands Tenchi the drink.  
  
The prince takes the glass in his hands and eyes it lightly. He takes a small sip. His eyes light up as an impressed look spreads across his face. "This is pretty good."  
  
"Thanks, it's my own special drink. By the way, how're you payin for it?"  
  
Tenchi reaches inside of his jacket and pulls out a credit chip. The bartender scans it and goes wide-eyed at the amount. The pink haired waitress, who is getting a couple of glasses nearby, also notices the amount and gives Tenchi a lustful smile followed by a wink. Normally Tenchi would have blushed, but he has changed much since those days, so he held his composure and smiles lightly. He diverts his attention back to Torollo and nods at the drink. "Keep em coming."  
  
"Yes sir!" the bartender replies energetically.  
  
"So tell me, where can somebody get a good spaceship around these parts?"  
  
Torollo stops in the middle of making the drink and looks up at Tenchi quizzically. "You don't got your own ship?" The prince shakes his head. "That's kinda odd since pretty much everyone here's got one. Its not too smart ta be going around here without a quick way out," he adds with a chuckle. "So how'd you get here? Hitch a ride or some sort of public transport, though they don't like to come round here too often."  
  
"Neither," he responds. Noticing the odd look the bartender is giving him, he shrugs his shoulders. "It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it, and trust me, you don't want to hear it. So now where can I get a good ship?"  
  
"Well," Torollo starts while scratching his chin, "I just happen to know a couple a places, and with the amount that you've got there," his eyes linger on the spot where Tenchi placed his credit chip in his jacket, "you could buy a real nice one!"  
  
Tenchi looks up from his drink, an evil smile escaping his lips. "Who said that I was going to buy one?"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki just teleported down to the remains of the Masaki house. All three of them look somber faced at the place that they once called home. There is yellow police tape going across the entire household. Ryoko easily swipes it away and makes her way through the front door, which has been busted down. The two women and the cabbit go through the house, trying to find any clues as to what possibly could have happened. Washu types away at her holo computer while a faint light comes out of it, scanning the area all around it. "From what I can gather, this was all started by an extremely powerful energy blast."  
  
"Did Tenchi do this?" Ryoko asks.  
  
The little genius shakes her head. "No, from what my readings are telling me, whatever did this was more powerful than even Tenchi. Something even more powerful than his three Lighthawk Wings. Incredible." There is a mixture of amazement and bitterness in her voice.  
  
The pirate shudders at the thought. Something glistening on the ground catches her eye. She bends down and picks it up, her eyes going wide with horror. It is a pistol. "M...mom," she weakly starts, "I...I found this."  
  
She tosses the gun over to Washu, who quickly examines it. She lets out a sigh of relief. "This gun was never used, but..." she trails off as she takes out the only bullet, her face starts to loose it's color, "but I...I think that Tenchi was going to use this on himself."  
  
"What!?" Ryoko screams, now at her mother's side. "What do you mean? Why would Tenchi do such a thing? How do you know he was gonna do that?"  
  
"He...inscribed his name on it," the redhead turns the bullet slightly so Ryoko could see the 'Tenchi' engraving clearly scratched on it.  
  
"Oh my Tenchi," she begins, taking the bullet from her mother and cradling it as if it were him, "why would you do such a thing to yourself?"  
  
Washu looks up, the old fire starting to reappear in her eyes. "Now that's a good question Ryoko. Let's go in his room and see if there's any answers in there."  
  
The three of them go upstairs into Tenchi's room. The door has been reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor. Parts of the room are charred very badly while other parts are either slightly burned or luckily untouched. His desk, which he spent countless hours studying and doing homework, has collapsed onto the floor, a few pages from book sprawled out on top if it.  
  
Washu goes straight into his closet, tearing open the blackened doors, and pulls out a large brown trunk. She breaks the fireproof lock and opens it. Inside are Tenchi's most prized possessions. Luckily the entire trunk is fireproof so none of the items are damaged at all. On the very top is a large portrait of the entire family taken just shortly after the Emperor and Empresses' first visit. Underneath that is a photo taken on Tenchi and Ryoko's wedding day. A single tear falls on the picture as Ryoko holds it lovingly. Beneath those are several other items: Tenchi's Mother's kimono (the one that Ryoko ripped the sleeves off of and then sewed back on), Tenchi's old training gi and bokken, an old picture album that has mostly pictures of his parents when they were around his age and himself as a child and finally, a handsome, leather covered book.  
  
Washu holds it up triumphantly. "Tenchi's diary," she whispers. She flips through the pages, looking for anything that will help them. She goes to the last few written pages. "Oh my, Sasami left to go back to Jurai and took Yosho with her."  
  
"She left? Why mom?"  
  
Washu's green eyes dart back and forth as she reads as fast as she could. "It looks like she finally got tired of waiting for Ayeka to come back and after a bad breakup she just decided to leave. He didn't write down why she took Yosho with her." She skins through the pages. A small smile plays itself on her face. "Heh, what do you know? Ayeka came back."  
  
"What?" asks the pirate, "when?"  
  
"About three months ago. Ten years, that's a hell of a vacation. Hmm...well looks like she came back and told him that she fell in love with another person."  
  
"She let go of Tenchi?"  
  
"Well she had to," the genius begins, giving her daughter a patronizing look, "you won and you had him. Any way," she adds, browsing through what is written. "Looks like she stayed for all the matter of five minutes and then left. Boy you'd think that she would've stayed over a little longer, seeing as how she was once in love with him and used to live here."  
  
Ryoko sits down on Tenchi's bed, which is leaning slightly due to the wood frame being burnt. It groans under her weight. "So Tenchi was here all alone...with just his Dad?"  
  
Washu sighs deeply, "Yes, it appears to be just that." She looks at the last written page and squints at it. From the looks of it, who ever wrote it did so with a very shaky hand. Her holo computer appears and she types a few commands on it. Within a few moments, the last page is fixed so it is now legible. Washu begins to read it. She suddenly covers her mouth as tears start to form in her eyes.  
  
Ryoko is quick to her side. "What is it mom?"  
  
"N...Nobuyuki died two months ago."  
  
"_What_!?" the pirate screams, feeling tears of her own starting to appear.  
  
"He...he had a heart attack. Tenchi tired to help him and called an ambulance, but they didn't make it in time. He didn't make it. He died in...in Tenchi's arms."  
  
Both Ryoko and Washu walk into a warm embrace with each other, both sobbing lightly. Ryo-Ohki climbs up to her mistresses' shoulder and nuzzles her cheek. After a few minutes, they release each other and leave Tenchi's room with his trunk in tow.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi's eyes slowly open. He is quickly on his feet in a defensive stance. Before he mysteriously passed out, he was on board his newly "acquired" spaceship cruiser The Vengeance, and now he is somewhere completely different. From the looks of it, he is in some sort of grand temple of sorts. Space looms all around him, but it is having no effect on his body whatsoever.  
  
A giant red gem appears in front of him. The image of an old man with long white hair forms around the giant gem. "My Lady wishes to speak with you young Masaski," it speaks in a calm, monotone voice.  
  
"Who are you?" demands Tenchi. "What's going on? And how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am known as D3, and all of your questions will be answered shortly."  
  
The being called D3 vanishes, only to be replaced by a towering woman. She is the most beautiful woman that Tenchi has ever seen. She is wearing an elegant gown and has four green marks that come up from her neck and split up evenly to each of her cheeks. Her light brown hair is pulled back and is set in place by an odd gold and orange headdress of some sort. The one part of her that sticks out the most is her eyes, which are a mixture of blue and purple and are shining radiantly down at the prince.  
  
For some reason, Tenchi feels weak in the knees when he looks at this woman. Before he knows what is happening, he is bowing deeply to the mysterious woman.  
  
She smiles warmly at him and reaches down and caresses his right cheek lovingly. "Tenchi Masaki," she begins in a sweet, soothing voice, "I am Tokimi, the Goddess of Justice. I believe that you are familiar with my younger sister Tsunami."  
  
"Tsunami!" the prince hisses, the simple mention of the goddess bringing back many old and painful memories.  
  
An evil smile escapes the goddess' lips. "Yes. Her avatar, the child known as the princess Sasami, has abandoned you, as well as the remainder of your family, am I accurate?"  
  
The prince doesn't respond, but his body gives him away, as he is shaking with almost uncontrollable anger.  
  
"I am remorseful for bringing up such tender memories from within you," Tokimi responds with a note of sorrow in her voice. "I will reach the point I am getting to: I have brought you here because I eagerly desire you to become my Champion."  
  
"Champion?" the prince asks, confused, "What is that?"  
  
"A Champion, or also a Knight of a goddess is a solitary individual that is chosen to be the ultimate soldier and protector of said goddess. You were once Tsunami's Champion, but that led you nowhere and brought you nothing but profound emotional pain. If you become my Champion, I promise you ultimate power. A portion of my power already surges through your body, and you know it." She reaches out her hand to him. "Join me and I will relinquish all of your pain and suffering. Join me and I pledge to you the one thing that you seek above everything else: _REVENGE_!"  
  
Tenchi looks up to Tokimi and takes her hand, a look of utmost evil forming on his face. "I am here to serve you, my Lady!"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko and Washu have just finished their examination of the house and are making their way up to the shrine. Besides being dirty from not being kept for so long, it looks exactly the same. They take a small path off to the side and soon find what they are looking for. Washu and Ryoko kneel down in front of the two graves in front of them that are sitting side by side. One headstone is old, while the other is quite new.  
  
"Rest in peace old friend," Washu whispers.  
  
"Goodbye, Father," Ryoko sobs.  
  
Both women place a hand on the newer headstone and then leave.  
  
  
Masaki Nobuyuki  
Devoted Husband  
Loving Father  
Caring Friend  
  
  
**To**** be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I can really feel this series start to bloom. Tokimi gets her Champion and he positively enjoys the idea. In the next episode, Tenchi starts his revenge on the one who started all of this!  
  
On another note, some of you may have noticed that I changed the name of the earthling that Ayeka fell in love with from Davner to Davis. This is because that name belongs to another writer and I don't have the permission to use it. There isn't much of a change and I didn't plan on having him do a whole lot as a character in general. Hope that clears everything up! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Move

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 3:  
The First Move**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi stands in Tokimi's temple, watching a monitor that is showing two Jurai spaceships making their way towards Earth. His arms are crossed and a look of pure venom occupies his face.  
  
"You know what you must achieve," Tokimi says in her sweet voice. "Now go and make me proud!" She reaches down and caresses his face lovingly.  
  
The prince smiles at the goddess. "I will not fail you my Lady!" Black flames surround him and he vanishes off to do his first mission as the goddess' Champion.  
  
Tokimi smiles at the spot were Tenchi was just standing. "Things are progressing much better than I had anticipated!"  
  
The demi-god D3 appears. "Is it wise for the boy to be sent out so quickly my Lady?"  
  
"I have immense faith in his determination and the powers bestowed upon him." An odd twinkle forms on her blue and purple eyes. "And when he has dealt with all of the opposition, I will finally rule with ultimate power, with him sitting rightfully by my side!"  
  
______  
  
Far out in the middle of space, two Jurai tree ships fly towards the planet in which both were once grounded for some time, Earth. Yosho resides in his ship, Funaho, while Ayeka and her new love Davis travel in Ryu-Oh. A com link is set up between the two ships, allowing them to communicate freely with each other.  
  
"Yosho," Ayeka starts while looking at her older brother on the monitor, "do you think that Tenchi has been harmed in any way?"  
  
The prince stays quiet for several moments, looking distracted. "As to that Ayeka," he finally says, "I have no idea. I only pray for the well being of my grandson."  
  
Ayeka sighs as she looks away from the monitor, to the vastness of space in front of her. Her mind wanders to three months ago when she had last seen Tenchi. 'He looked so terrible,' she thinks sadly. 'The house was a wreck, but that was nothing compared to him. The one change that I noticed most about him were his eyes. I remember how lively and beautiful they once were. When I saw him last, they were so hollow and bitter. He was a defeated man.' A single tear rolls silently down her cheek. "Oh Tenchi," she mutters to herself, "for the sake of all of those who love you, please be okay."  
  
______  
  
"Bitch," Tenchi growls loudly while opening his eyes. He was just concentrating and using his enhanced powers to see where his bounty is located. "She and the others abandon me like some worthless lowlife, and now she takes pity on me!? Oh she will pay, I will make sure that she suffers!" he finishes while balling his hands into tight fists.  
  
His entire ship, The Vengeance, shakes as his maniacal laughter rumbles throughout the ship. There is a sudden flash of brilliant bright light, and the cruiser disappears, heading towards the two powerful Jurai tree ships.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile in the Galaxy Police Headquarters, doctors are busily attending to their latest patient, Sergeant Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Shortly after witnessing Tenchi's transformation and the Masaki house burst into flames, Mihoshi went into a state of mental shock. Her body is perfectly healthy and unharmed, but her mind has shut itself down and out from the entire outside world.  
  
Her grandfather, Marshal Anderson, is currently at his granddaughter's side, a sorrowful look on his face. He looks up to one of the doctors. "Has there been any change Doctor Matsu? "  
  
The elderly doctor with wire frame glasses looks slowly at the Marshal. "Unfortunately no sir. She is still the in the same condition as she was when she arrived."  
  
"I'm so very glad that she has Yukinojo," the young woman's grandfather says out loud. "No other police cruiser would have been able to make it back here with an incapacitated pilot."  
  
"Yes," the doctor agrees, "she was very fortunate for that. I dread the thought of your granddaughter stuck out in the middle of nowhere stuck in a ship with no one to help her. Especially since no other ships of any kind go into that system often."  
  
The Marshal sighs deeply. "Do you have any idea as to how this happened to her?"  
  
Doctor Matsu removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "As to that, I am also unsure. There are a couple of possibilities though. One is that something terrible happened to her, but we have thoroughly checked her body and she is unharmed in any way, eliminating that possibility. Another is that she witnessed something terrible happen, maybe to someone or something she knows and cares about. It is not uncommon for people to go into temporary states of shock after witnessing something very traumatic."  
  
Anderson grips his granddaughter's hand tightly. "I just hope that she gets better soon." He leans in and kisses her on her forehead. "Wake up soon Mihoshi, we all miss your cheery face. Your brother and myself are so worried about you that we cannot focus too well on the job." He stands up and gets ready to leave. "I'll be back soon, I hope you'll be awake by then."  
  
______  
  
"Ryoko, are you okay? You're shaking."  
  
The pirate is hugging herself tightly while looking out into space. "I'm okay mom, I just can't get my mind off of Tenchi. Where is he? What happened to him?"  
  
Washu puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I know how you feel. I'm really worried about him too."  
  
Ryoko turns her head slightly to look down at the genius. She is surprised when she looks at her mother's face. Tears are pouring down her face and her lower lip is trembling. "Mom?"  
  
"I...I could've saved him," she whispers more to herself than to Ryoko.  
  
"Who are you talking about? What do you mean?" she asks, looking confused.  
  
"Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki. I could've saved him if I stayed with them on Earth instead of leaving to be with you. I always did routine physicals on the family. I would have found out the probabilities of him having a heart attack and I would've taken measures to prevent him from having one. If I was there, he...he would still be alive."  
  
Washu breaks down into Ryoko's arms and begins to sob uncontrollably. After a few moments, Ryoko joins her mother and begins to cry with her. "What happened to our happy family?" she cries.  
  
______  
  
"Ah, there they are!" Tenchi exclaims excitedly as he sees the Funaho and the Ryu-Oh ahead of him on his scanners.  
  
The Vengeance begins to slow its ascent, making it look as if it is just passing by.  
  
"They'll just think that I'm a simple cruiser and pay me no notice." An evil grin spreads across his face. "And then I will attack them and they will be mine! I swear to it on the name of my Lady Tokimi!"  
  
______  
  
"Do you think that he will succeed Lady Tokimi?"  
  
The goddess looks at her servant with a slightly amused look on her face. "Do you doubt the powers and abilities that I have bestowed upon him?"  
  
The demi-god shows no emotions, as he cannot, but remains silent for several seconds. "That is not what I mean my Lady. I only believe that he may be rushing into this before he has full understanding of all of his powers. Young Masaki could seriously injure himself."  
  
"Nothing of the sort will come to pass to him, I can assure you that. While Tsunami could not influence or facilitate him in any ways to better his powers because of her decision to live among the mortals, I can and I have." A small smile creeps up on her. "The second he willingly united with me, I mentally gave him a full understanding of all of his powers and abilities. My Champion will engage in combat with his former family and he will triumph!"  
  
"As always, your greatness knows no bounds my Lady."  
  
______  
  
Davis walks up to the main view screen a couple of steps. "Ayeka, what is that heading towards us?" he asks, pointing to a dark dot that is getting closer.  
  
The first crown princess takes a quick scan of the cruiser heading towards them. "Oh it is nothing Davis, it is just a spaceship cruiser. You will see them passing by from time to time. Nothing to worry about or waste our time with."  
  
Davis nods lightly and continues to watch the cruiser as it gets closer and closer. Within a few minutes, it comes level to, and passes the two Jurai tree ships. Ayeka is about to speak to Yosho when a blast from behind rocks the ship forward, knocking both Ayeka and Davis down to the ground.  
  
Ayeka is quick to her feet. "Azaka! Kamidake!" she shouts.  
  
The two wooden guardians appear right next to her. "Yes ma'am!" they yell in unison.  
  
"What was thAAAHHHH!" Ayeka's speech is cut short by an even stronger blast rocking the ship, knocking her back to the ground rather painfully.  
  
"That cruiser that just passed us by is firing at us!" Yosho exclaims over the com link.  
  
"Oh the nerve!" she huffs, getting to her feet. "Ryu-Oh, turn around to face that cruiser and return fire!"  
  
Both tree ships turn around and begin to fire back at the smaller, less powerful cruiser. Using rather impressive flying skills, the Vengeance swerves and tilts around, dodging every shot. It begins shooting again, most of its shots hitting the larger, less maneuverable tree ships. "Ugh," Ayeka huffs again. "That cruiser is too fast to hit and our ships are not fast enough to take it in a dog fight! Yosho," she calls over to her brother, "let us activate the Lighthawk Wings so at least we can deflect the shots coming from the little cruiser and let the pilot know whom they are dealing with!"  
  
"Alright Ayeka," Yosho agrees. "Activating the Wings...now."  
  
______  
  
In the cockpit of The Vengeance, Tenchi smiles evilly to himself as the two ships activate their Lighthawk Wings. "Perfect, just as expected." He stands up and closes his eyes, concentrating hard. Five, black triangles appear on his forehead. "I hope this works because this is giving me one hell of a headache!" he grits through his teeth.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka manages to stifle out a small smile. "They stopped firing, just as I expected." She looks up to nearest monitor, which is currently showing Yosho on board Funaho. "They must have realized that they cannot stand up to the might of the Lighthawk Wings, right Brother?"  
  
Yosho frowns slightly. "I do not know Ayeka, this seems somewhat strange to me. I sense something dark and menacing is amiss."  
  
No sooner when he speaks those words does something strange happen. A strange humming sound radiates throughout both ships. All three passengers stare in complete shock as the Lighthawk Wings in front of the two ships flicker and dissipate.  
  
Ayeka backs up, at a loss for words for a few moments. "H...how...how did that happen?" she eventually manages to mutter weakly.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi can't help but smile. "Excellent, it worked!" He cricks his neck and stretches his arms. The triangles on his forehead begin to glow even brighter. "And now to show them what Lighthawk Wings can really do!"  
  
His five fiery black Lighthawk Wings appear in front on him. With a thought, they begin to spread and continue to go out in front of the cruiser.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka and Yosho feel the fear dig deep within their souls as they watch the dark Wings appear in front of the ship, something they believed only a true Jurai tree ship capable of doing. They know now that they are in serious trouble.  
  
Davis looks at the situation with a mixture of fear and confusion running through him. "Ayeka," he starts, "I thought you said that only Jurai ships can create those Lighthawk Wings."  
  
Ayeka is about to respond, but Yosho cuts in. "Yes, they should be the only ones to do so, but this doesn't feel right. I have never seen Lighthawk Wings that color before and did you see the way they seemed to expand and come out of the cockpit that cruiser and not just simply appear outside of it?"  
  
Ayeka grasps her kimono and regains herself. "Yes that was quite odd, but I think it wise to leave now. Without out Wings working properly, we are sitting ducks out here. We can still move, but our main defense has just been taken down some how."  
  
Yosho nods. "I agree. My Funaho may be powerful, but it just fully regenerated a short while ago and it isn't quite at one hundred percent yet"  
  
The two ships quickly turn and begin to leave.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi watches his family leave with a hurt look on his face. "Ayeka, grandpa, you guys are leaving so soon?" His entire body flashes for a second and he is suddenly outside of his ship, surrounded by the protective force of his five Wings. "The party's just beginning and I haven't even had any real fun yet!"  
  
______  
  
"We must get as far away from that cruiser as possible and send in an urgent message to Father. He would definitely want to know about that cruiser's ability to generate the Lighthawk Wings."  
  
"I agree Ayeka."  
  
Both tree ships increase their ascent away from their opponent. Suddenly, both ships lurch to a halt. Ayeka looks around, confused. "Azaka! Kamidake!" she yells.  
  
The two log guardians appear next to the princess again. "Yes Princess Ayeka?" they ask in unison.  
  
"What has happened?" she demands. "Why have our ships stopped?"  
  
Azaka speaks up. "Something very powerful behind us has somehow caused both the Ryu-Oh and the Funaho to stop moving."  
  
The princess begins to look fearful. "Behind us? Quick, patch up a visual!"  
  
A monitor appears, showing the space behind Ryu-Oh. Ayeka and Davis gasp as they see the five fiery black Lighthawk Wings leaving the cruiser and approaching them. A dark figure is seen in the middle of them.  
  
"A...Ayeka," Yosho stammers over his com link, "are you seeing this?"  
  
"Yes," she replies weakly.  
  
The Wings and dark figure suddenly stop approaching the Jurai ships and stays still for a moment. Suddenly, a burst of dark energy comes from the figure and heads breakneck speed to the ships. They are both struck and the energy courses through them, causing a power surge. Within moments, both the Ryu-Oh and the Funaho power down, alive but powerless.  
  
"Ayeka!? Ayeka!? Are you alright?" Yosho screams out loud, but to no avail. His ship now has no power making his com link with Ayeka's ship useless. A blinding light appears in front of the prince, forcing him to cover his eyes and look away. The light begins to fade, and Yosho lowers his arms from his face and looks back, only to see a fist about to collide with his face. He is struck with amazing force and flies into the wall, smacking into it hard and knocking him unconscious.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, on board Ryu-Oh, Ayeka is frantically trying to contact her brother. "Yosho!? Yosho!? Can you hear me?"  
  
Davis walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Ayeka, what's happened?"  
  
The princess looks over at her love with a mixture of concern and anger on her face. "That bastard somehow shut down my ship! I cannot talk to Yosho, move or do anything!" She looks over to her two guardians, who are now motionless. "He even powered down Azaka and Kamidake somehow!"  
  
Davis is about to respond, when a blinding light appears behind them. They both turn around to see a dark figure in a black cloak walk out of the light, dragging a prone figure with him.  
  
As the light disappears, the dark person throws the prone figure at Ayeka and Davis' feet. Ayeka screams as she recognizes the unconscious person. "Yosho!" She kneels down and grabs her brother. Besides sporting a very large black eye, he seems to be all right, only knocked out.  
  
Tenchi remains perfectly still, watching the princess and her love try to help Yosho to awaken. The hood of a black cloak he is wearing keeps his face covered so as to not reveal who he really is.  
  
Davis is suddenly on his feet and turns to the mysterious intruder. "You son of a bitch!" he screams. "We've done nothing to you, so leave us alone!" before he knows what he is doing, he is charging at the intruder with fists raised.  
  
In one swift motion, Tenchi moves behind Davis and grabs him by the back of his neck and raises him a few inches off the ground. Ayeka looks up from her brother when she hears Davis choking. "Davis, no!" she screams as she puts Yosho down and begins to run towards her love.  
  
Tenchi raises his free hand, motioning for Ayeka to stop. She does, a look of complete and utter hatred now occupying her face. "What do you want from us you vile intruder?" she spits out.  
  
The former Champion of Tsunami's only response is to chuckle lightly. He diverts his attention back to Davis, who is still choking and desperately trying to free himself from Tenchi's iron grip. In the blink on an eye, Tenchi karate chops Davis on the side of the neck, knocking him out. The earthling goes limp and collapses on the floor when Tenchi releases his grip on him.  
  
Ayeka calms herself and stands in front of her foe, determination radiating from her very being. Her wooden tiara glows brightly as she holds her hands in front of her, calling forth her Jurai power. Her tiara glows even brighter as a giant ball of blue Jurai energy forms in her hands. With a surge of incredible power, she releases the ball of energy straight towards Tenchi.  
  
The prince waves his hand and the energy ball disappears just a few feet in front of him. He remains perfectly still watching Ayeka, who is now more scared than she has ever been in her life. 'How did he do that?' she thinks to herself while sinking to her knees. 'That took out a lot of my energy. I can barely even stand up at the moment. What can I do now? He is far too powerful for me to face alone.'  
  
Tenchi holds his left gloved hand out and a small, fiery black ball of energy forms in his hands. It shoots forward and engulfs Ayeka. She manages to let out a small cry before collapsing onto the floor, unconscious.  
  
Tenchi pulls his hood back, uncovering his head. An extremely satisfied smile spreads across his face. "That was almost too easy," he exclaims out loud. "Hopefully the others will put up a better fight. I can't let all of these awesome powers go to waste!"  
  
He then effortlessly reaches down and picks up all three of his victims. With a flash, he is onboard his ship and speeds off through space, leaving the two powerless Jurai tree ships behind.  
  
______  
  
Deep in the heart of Tokimi's grand temple, the goddess is beaming with joy. "He took them out so effortlessly! My plan is progressing magnificently!"  
  
D3 shows no emotions as usual, but does have a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, young Masaki performed quite well. I am most ashamed at myself for ever doubting him."  
  
"Worry not my faithful servant. You are far too important to punish or dispose of. All I ask of you is to make yourself scarce when my Champion returns with my new captive." A strange smile spreads across her sweet red lips. "I will wish to show him my appreciation personally."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
______  
  
"There, everything is ready." Tenchi pulls the hood of his cloak back over his head, hiding his identity once more and types a few commands on the main console of his ship. "They will have no choice but to accept my demands!"  
  
______  
  
Emperor Azusa, Ladies Funaho and Misaki, and Sasami enter the Jurai throne room. Azusa just sits down on his throne when a large viewing monitor appears in front of him. He jumps back in surprise. 'How did that happen? I did not authorize this,' he wonders to himself.  
  
All that is seen on the monitor is a hooded figure sitting in the cockpit of a ship. His face is hidden and, thus, making him unrecognizable. "Greetings Emperor Azusa Jurai," he starts in a low, raspy voice, another deterrent to hide who he is from all the others. "I believe that I have something of great value to you."  
  
The picture changes to show Yosho, Ayeka and Davis chained to a wall. Funaho and Misaki each grab one of their husband's arms while Sasami covers her mouth in horror. Azusa looks beside himself. "Who are you?" he demands. "What do you want?"  
  
The hooded person begins to laugh maniacally, causing the Royal Family to involuntarily shudder. After a few moments, he stops. "Aside from Prince Yosho's black eye, your family is unharmed.for the moment." After he utters those words, his eyes flash for a second, the deep chocolate color showing nothing but malice and an uncontrollable rage in them.  
  
Something about his eyes sparks a strange sense of déjà vu in Sasami. She steps forward, asking, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is not important," he quickly answers. "What is important is the lives of those who I hold captive. If you ever want to see them alive again, you must bow down to my demands." He clears his throat slightly. "First off, when I return them, Prince Yosho and Princess Ayeka are to stay on planet Jurai and are not to leave no matter what. Second, I will give you back your two children in exchange for your youngest child, the Princess Sasami, who is also assimilated with the goddess Tsunami. I give you my word that she will not be harmed in any way. Third, I am not to be attacked in any way during the trade. If I am, consider the Princess Sasami to be an only child."  
  
The Emperor is visibly shaking with rage, his fists clenching and unclenching. He wants nothing more than to have this mysterious stranger destroyed in every torturous way possible, but the lives of two of his children and probably the earthling too depend on his sole decision. He first looks to his wives, who are too stunned to speak, and then to his youngest child Sasami. She gives him a knowing nod and a sad smile. Azusa sighs deeply, feeling defeated, something he has never felt before in his entire life. "Alright," he starts, "I reluctantly accept your demands." He stands up and points to the monitor threateningly. "But be warned: if Sasami is indeed harmed in any way at all, I will hunt you down like the filth that you are for the rest of your days, however long they may be, got it?"  
  
"But of course." Tenchi backs up a few steps. "I will be entering Jurai space in a few hours and I do expect a warm welcome." He then bows deeply, "Until then..."   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Though I didn't get Tenchi to show all he has to offer, he will soon. What kind of 'appreciation' will Tokimi show him when he returns? Find out soon... -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trade

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting.  
_  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 4:  
The Trade**  
  
______  
  
Ayeka groggily wakes up. Her body is wracked with pain. She has no idea how long she has been unconscious, but that doesn't matter to her. She opens her eyes and sees that she is in a small room with no furnishings and metal walls and a large door in front of her. She also discovers that she is chained to the wall. The princess struggles against her bonds, but to no avail. She then tries to summon her Jurai powers to help her, but nothing happens. She slumps down. "I am a prisoner," she mutters sadly to herself. "Yosho, Davis, please be alright."  
  
______  
  
Tenchi is sitting on the command chair of his ship, piloting it towards Jurai. A flashing red light and a beeping noise distracts him. He reaches over and presses a few buttons on the command console and a monitor pops up, showing Ayeka tied up to the wall. She is shaking slightly, probably in fear or she is weeping. "So she finally awakens," he says out loud.  
  
He presses a few more buttons on the console and the picture changes to show Yosho tied up in a similar room. He is not moving and appears to still be unconscious. He reaches over to a lever and pulls it back, slowing his ship down. He then stands up and stretches. "Well I should greet my first prisoner to my ship. What kind of captor would I be if I didn't?" he adds with an evil smile.  
  
______  
  
On Jurai, Azusa paces back and forth through his throne room. His two wives and Sasami are near him, watching his every move. He suddenly stops and looks up. "I won't let that madman take you Sasami," he says flatly.  
  
"But Father," the princess begins, "I have to let him take me. Ayeka, Yosho and Davis' lives depend on it."  
  
"Yes dear," Funaho adds, "I do not like this any more than you or Misaki do, but he has given us his word that he will not do any harm to Sasami."  
  
"_HIS WORD_!?" the emperor bellows. "He has already kidnapped two of my children and now wants to use them as bargaining chips to get at my youngest? The second his ship gets into our territory, I will have it captured and that madman will be hanged!"  
  
"Father!" Sasami screams while running at him. Lady Misaki is quick to grab her and hold her in place. Tears start to run down the princess' face. "We can't risk doing that! He said that if we try anything, he'll kill Ayeka and Yosho and Davis! I don't want them to die! I...I will go willingly with him. Tsunami is with me, I'll be fine."  
  
The two circles on her forehead begin to glow and Sasami closes her eyes. "Yes, your daughter will be safe with me protecting her."  
  
Azusa takes a step back. "L...Lady Tsunami?" he asks astonished.  
  
Tsunami/Sasami nods her head slightly. "Yes. I have watched these recent events with much sorrow. There appears to be someone who has a grudge against the Royal Family. First the house Tenchi was living in is destroyed and his whereabouts are now currently unknown, and know two of your children have been kidnapped while traveling through space."  
  
Funaho bows deeply to the goddess. "Lady Tsunami, that much is apparent. But what should we do to fight this menace? We do now know who, or what they may be."  
  
A sorrowful look clouds Tsunami/Sasami's face. "This mysterious stranger has tremendous, and also very terrible power. I can feel it coming nearer and nearer as we speak. He will be here shortly. I can only say this, agree with his demands for the moment. It seems fortunate that he has chosen to take Sasami as his prisoner, for I can protect her if she is to be attacked in any way. When we are exchanged, I will gain knowledge of his plans and summon my ship and escape back here. The enemy will loose their balance of power without any hostages and will be free to attack without fear of hostage endangerment."  
  
The emperor still looks very agitated, but sighs deeply. "I suppose that you are right. But I still do not like having to go through with this."  
  
The goddess smiles lightly. "Understandable. The love a parent has for their children is quite strong." As she finished this, the circles on her forehead start to fade.  
  
"Wait!" Misaki quickly yells, startling everyone in the room.  
  
The circles glow brightly again and Tsunami/Sasami looks up at the empress. "Yes?"  
  
"I thought that Sasami said that you and her are assimilated. That should mean that you two are one and the same. So why is it that you are still two completely different personalities?"  
  
Tsunami/Sasami smiles again. "Yes, we should have combined into one, one being and one personality, but Sasami wanted our personalities to be separate, she thinks of me as a friend and does not want me to go away." She stops for a moment to giggle. "Though I will not disappear, only combine with her. I believe that she likes the idea of having a constant companion with her, so that she is never truly alone. I hope that that has answered your question."  
  
Misaki smiles warmly at her daughter/goddess. "Yes it has. Thank you."  
  
The circles stop glowing and Sasami opens her eyes. "You see? As long as Tsunami's with me, I'm not too worried."  
  
Misaki suddenly runs up and pulls her daughter into a crushing bear hug. "Oh you are so confident and brave! My little Sasami has grown up so much!"  
  
Azusa and Funaho look at each other and shrug.  
  
______  
  
The sound of a door opening gets Ayeka to raise her head. The mysterious cloaked man enters carrying a tray with some food and water. He puts the tray down beside her and grabs the shackles that hold her hands. They suddenly open and Ayeka collapses onto the floor.  
  
While she is pushing herself back up, Tenchi leaves for a moment and returns with a stool and a cushion. He throws the cushion towards Ayeka and places the stool down and sits on it. "Eat," he starts with the deep raspy voice he uses to disguise himself, "you're weak from the battle."  
  
She plops herself down on the cushion and pulls the tray closer to her. Within a few minutes, she is eating the food and taking small sips of the water.  
  
"I was quite disappointed in you," Tenchi suddenly starts, sounding thoughtful. "I thought that you would've put up a better fight, seeing as how your are the crown princess of Jurai and all."  
  
Ayeka stops eating and looks up at him, the hatred clearly etched on her soft, elegant face. She is about to say something, but stops. Her lower lip starts trembling and tears form in the sides of her eyes. She gives him a pleading look. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"  
  
Tenchi stammers for a moment. He expected her to lash out on a verbal tirade on him, not to suddenly act all weak and vulnerable. He is about to say some comforting words, as the old Tenchi would, but a voice in his head intervenes. 'Hey! What the hell are you doing? Don't you remember what she did to you? If it weren't for her going on that damn vacation of hers, you'd still be on earth, living as normal as you can with all of them.' It pauses as if to take a deep breath. 'If it weren't for her, Dad would still be alive.'  
  
That thought brings him back to normal. He clenches his fists and rises off of the stool, his eyes burning with rage. "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I'll tell you what you've done, you destroyed my life!" Ayeka trembles as far back into the wall as she can to escape his rage, which is increasing with each passing moment. "You and the 'family' took away everything that meant something to me! I've had to suffer terribly because of you negligence, and now it's time for redemption!"  
  
The tears are now pouring freely down her fear stricken face. "Who are you? What are you going to do to us?"  
  
His face twists into an evil smile, though she can't see it. "I am sending you and your brother back to Jurai..." he stops for a minute to chuckle, the anticipation literally dripping off of his tongue, "...in exchange for your little sister Sasami!"  
  
Ayeka is quick to her feet. "Sasami!? What do you want with her?"  
  
Tenchi shakes his head. "Sorry but I won't tell you. I've seen way too many action movies to know that you should never reveal too much to your enemy." He turns around and starts to walk out of the door.  
  
Ayeka holds her hands in front of her and tries to summon her Jurai powers again. Just as she feels it coming to her, a surge of electrical energy suddenly hits her. She screams out in pain and slumps back onto the floor, feeling drained of energy once more. The energy stops hitting her just as the sounds of footsteps coming towards her catches her attention as she slowly raises her head.  
  
"I completely forgot," Tenchi starts, a note of amusement in his voice, "you shouldn't try to summon any of your powers on this ship. I've programmed it to detect any Jurai power coming from my prisoner chambers and neutralize it." He turns and starts towards the door again.  
  
Ayeka weakly raises a hand up to him. "Wait," she pleads out, barely above a whisper.  
  
Tenchi stops and turns around. "Yes?"  
  
The princess pushes herself back up into a sitting position. She is now breathing very heavily. "What.about.Davis?" she manages between gasps for air. "You never mentioned what is going to happen to him."  
  
The Champion of Tokimi begins to chuckle again. "Oh...him. He was of no use to me so I got rid of him."  
  
Ayeka looks up, now very alert. "What!? You...you killed him?"  
  
Tenchi shakes his head. "No." The princess sighs in relief. "He is an innocent. I don't know him and he never did anything to me. I would never kill anyone I don't know, it's not fun."  
  
Ayeka shudders at those words. "If he is not dead, then where is he?"  
  
"I sent him back to his home on Earth, and I've given him a great gift."  
  
"A gift?" she asks, puzzled. "What kind of gift did you give him?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes glow for a brief moment. "Yes. I tapped into his mind and altered his memory. He now has no memory of any of these events..." he stops for a moment to watch her, "...or you."  
  
The princess is momentarily speechless. "He...he does not remember me at all?"  
  
"Nope," he replies in a satisfied voice. "To him, you don't even exist. He is now living with another woman...and quite happily I might add. You see, I have given him the greatest gift of all, a second chance to live a happy normal Earth life without you!"  
  
Ayeka covers her face with her hands and begins to cry.  
  
Tenchi laughs maniacally. "Hurts, doesn't it? You love him, yet now you are nothing to him, not even a terrible memory." He stops for a moment when his ship lurches slightly. "We are very close to Jurai. You should be happy, soon you will be back home with you brother."  
  
She stands up and uncovers her face, now looking very determined. "You are a foul, evil man and I will hate you forever and I will not stop hunting you down until you are destroyed!"  
  
Tenchi backs up to the doorway, shaking his cloaked head slightly. "Now Ayeka, you may say that you hate me, but deep down, I know that you love me!" And with that, he leaves the room and closes the door.  
  
______  
  
"Doctor! Doctor! She's waking up!"  
  
"Oh my, she is! Quick, contact Marshal Anderson! He will want to know about this!"  
  
In her hospital bed, Mihoshi is beginning to awaken. She shifts around and moans lightly. A single tear forms in the side of her eye. "Tenchi," she whispers.  
  
______  
  
Back on Jurai, Azusa is sitting on his throne room, waiting for word of his children's kidnapper to arrive. Just at that moment, a young Jurian officer comes running into the throne room. "My Lord!' he begins breathlessly, "an unknown cruiser requests permission to land on the Royal landing docks. He says that he has something of great importance to you and the empresses."  
  
The Emperor's eyes narrow. "It is him," he hisses under his breath. "Give him permission to enter," he says loudly to the young officer, who nods quickly and then darts out of the throne room. "So it begins," he mutters out loud.  
  
______  
  
The Vengeance makes a smooth landing on the planet Jurai on the Royal landing docks right next to the Royal Palace. The emperor, his wives, Sasami and about a hundred guards stand on the landing strip, waiting for the mysterious stranger to come out and finish the bargain.  
  
The ship stays silent for a moment, then a hissing sound is heard and a platform lowers itself to the ground. Ayeka and Yosho, who finally woke up, walk out, both in shackles. Tenchi, in his cloak, follows closely behind them. Yosho looks up to his family, only to reveal the very large black eye he has.  
  
The emperor's eye twitches at the sight in front of him, but he remains calm. He and Sasami take several steps forward.  
  
Tenchi pulls Ayeka and Yosho to a stop a few feet from his ship. "And now we start," he begins in his low, raspy voice. "Give me Princess Sasami and Prince Yosho and Princess Ayeka will be freed."  
  
Azusa's eye twitches again. He looks over to Sasami, who gives him a knowing nod. He sighs deeply. "So be it."  
  
Sasami walks forward up to Yosho and Ayeka and gives them both a large hug. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she whispers into their ears.  
  
Ayeka's eyes fill with tears. "Please Sasami, do not do this," she begs of her younger sister.  
  
The younger princess shakes her head sadly, tears now in her eyes as well. "I have to. It's the only way that you and Yosho will be safe."  
  
Sasami wipes her eyes and looks at Yosho, who nods and mutters, "We will get you back no matter what. I can promise you that."  
  
"Thanks Yosho," Sasami replies weakly.  
  
Tenchi snaps his fingers and the shackles holding Ayeka and Yosho's hands open. "You fool!" Azusa suddenly roars. "You let them free too soon for your own good! Guards! Take this insolent whelp out!"  
  
The emperor's three children run to their father's side as a hundred guards, and a hundred more that were hiding from view, advance on Tenchi. Tokimi's Knight takes a quick look around him and begins to laugh. "Only two hundred guards? I'm insulted!" He holds out his hands and a burst of energy comes out, sending all the guards hundreds of feet off in all directions.  
  
Azusa's blood runs cold as he watches five fiery black Lighthawk Wings appear in front of his new enemy. Tenchi slowly floats towards the Royal Family. "I'll say this once and only once," Tenchi starts, his voice seething with rage. "Hand over Sasami now or I will destroy this pathetic planet and everyone who lives in it."  
  
The emperor sags his head in defeat. He knows that there is no possible way out of this situation. He looks up, the defeat easily seen in his eyes. "Please," he begs, "take me instead. I will go willingly, just leave my children alone."  
  
Tenchi puts his hand into the face of his cloak and scratches his chin. "Under normal circumstances, I would happily oblige, but I have orders to retrieve the Princess Sasami any means necessary."  
  
"Orders?" Funaho asks while stepping forward. "From who?"  
  
Tenchi holds his place. "That is of no concern to you. I promised that your daughter won't be harmed in any way and I am a man of my word. I have kept my end of the bargain, so now will you?"  
  
Sasami steps forward and fixes her kimono. "I will go with you, just leave this planet and it's people alone." She turns around to say goodbye to her family, when Tenchi snaps a black wooden collar around her neck. The second it is fastened, she feels weak, her connection to Tsunami is somehow lost. "W...what is this thing?"  
  
"Precautionary measures," he answers. "I don't want you to go off summoning your ship or using Tsunami's powers to escape, so I was given this collar, which blocks off all of her influences. Now come this way." He moves to the side and beckons her towards his ship.  
  
The young princess nods and waves sadly to her family, felling that all is lost. Azusa, Funaho and Yosho are desperately trying to hold Ayeka and Misaki, who are fighting tooth and nail to get through, back.  
  
Sasami and Tenchi board onto his ship and it is soon off into space. Just as it leaves Jurai, Tenchi activates the Light Jump and they soon disappear into the endless array of stars.  
  
______  
  
Just a few seconds after Tenchi's ship leaves sight of the grand planet, a sub-space pocket appears and the Ryo-Ohki comes out of it, heading straight for Jurai.  
  
"Alright, we're here!" Ryoko exclaims with a note of anticipation in her voice. "Let's get down there and show everyone what we found!"  
  
"Calm down Ryoko," Washu warned. "We need to get permission first. I for one don't want to be mistaken for an enemy and get blown to pieces."  
  
"But you can easily get us through all those defenses," Ryoko whines.  
  
The little genius holds up a hand to stop her daughter from going any further. "I could, but I don't want to be a burden to them. We are all going through a difficult time right now. We don't need to make it any harder."  
  
The pirate slumps down into her seat. "Okay," she mumbles dejectedly.  
  
______  
  
The goddess Tokimi watches as all the events unfold in front of her. A belated feeling courses through her very being. "Tenchi has done an excellent job in getting my dear sister and he will arrive with her very soon. D3," she calls out.  
  
The demi-god appears in front of her. "Yes Lady Tokimi?"  
  
"The time has come. Depart from here at once. I wish for you to watch over the former family of my Champion. I will contact you if you are needed."  
  
"As you wish," the servant nods before vanishing, leaving Tokimi all alone.  
  
______  
  
On board The Vengeance, Tenchi sits in the command chair, typing the last few coordinates of their destination. Sasami is sitting in the passenger's chair next to him. She has kept quiet the entire time. Without Tsunami, she feels strange, vulnerable. The princess finally decides to ask him the one thing that has been bugging her ever since she first saw him. "I just want to know one thing."  
  
"And that is?" Tenchi asks all the while still working on the command console.  
  
"Who are you?" she replies flatly.  
  
The Champion of Tokimi chuckles lightly. He coughs a couple of times. "You know what?" he starts, in his normal voice. Sasami's eyes go wide. "Doing that voice kills my throat."  
  
Sasami gets off her seat and backs away. "N...no," she stammers. "It's not possible."  
  
Tenchi gets off of his seat and walks up to her. "Oh but it is little Sasami." He reaches up and pulls the hood off of his cloak, finally showing his face.  
  
The princess mutters a quick, "Tenchi?" before fainting from shock.  
  
______  
  
Sasami slowly opens her eyes. She is moving down a long corridor going towards what appears to be a grand temple. She notices that she is not moving on her own, rather she is being carried by someone and is rocking gently back and forth with each step. The princess looks up to see that Tenchi is carrying her. Sasami reaches up and puts a hand on the side of his face. He stops walking and looks down at her. She nearly cries when she looks into his eyes. There is so much anger and coldness in them. She can also detect a hint of pain and suffering hidden deep within.  
  
"Tenchi," she begins in a shaky voice, "What happened? Why are you doing this?"  
  
For a brief moment, Sasami swore that Tenchi's eyes flickered, showing the warmth and compassion that they once held so well. He starts to walk again towards the looming temple. "I am obeying the wishes of my Lady," he answers.  
  
"No Tenchi, how did this happen? How did you become like this?" Her eyes still hold some of the innocence of her youth.  
  
Tenchi is a changed man, but the few happy memories of his nearly forgotten past with her still hold a place, however small, in his heart. "Your sister was the one who started it all," he begins slowly. "When she left, it started a chain reaction of pain and suffering for me. One by one you all left me, left me by myself, left to rot in a pool a despair and memories of a life that was once so fulfilling."  
  
He turns his head aside. Sasami now feels a deep pang of guilt dig deep into her. 'We did,' she thinks to herself, 'we left him there all by himself when we all loved him so much. Why?' She looks back to him and is surprised to see that he is shaking.  
  
"He's gone you know," he mutters sadly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He turns back to her, eyes shining with tears. "Dad. He...he had a heart attack a month ago. There was nothing I could do to save him."  
  
Sasami covers her mouth in horror. "Oh no," she whispers.  
  
Tenchi turns away again, ashamed at showing this side of him to her. She walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
'Those words,' Tenchi thinks darkly. 'Those are the same words that Mihoshi said to me a few days ago. When she said those words...' an evil smile forms on his face, '...it was then when I realized my true powers, and that I should not sit around and stay submerged in the past. It was then that I realized my true destiny, to be by my Lady's side!' With a quick shrug, Sasami's hand is removed from his shoulder. He turns to face her.  
  
Sasami begins to fear for her safety when she sees the twisted smile on his face and the steely cold eyes. "I must bring you to my Lady. Now please be a good girl and follow me." He begins to walk towards the temple, which is now just several feet away. She sadly follows him and they are soon inside. Sasami is amazed by how grand and spectacular the inside of the temple is. All around her, she sees endless space. A giant river flows by far behind her, towards a planet with a large, Jurai type tree growing on top of it, it's vines covering the planet. She has another very strong sense of déjà vu as she looks at all of this.  
  
Tenchi suddenly stops and looks up. The princess follows and gasps when she sees a giant, yet amazingly beautiful woman towering above them. She is wearing an elegant gown and a crown on her head. Green stripes wrap around her neck up to her face, which finish as two stripes on each of her cheeks. Sasami was most amazed at the beautiful woman's eyes, which is a mixture of blue and purple.  
  
The woman looks down and smiles at the two of them. "I am very proud of you my Champion," she says in a sweet voice.  
  
'Champion, Champion,' Sasami's mind scourers on where she heard that before. She suddenly remembers, snapping her fingers as she does so. "Wait," she shouts. Both people turn their attention to the princess. "Tsunami called Tenchi her Champion before!"  
  
The woman smiles at her. "There was a time when he once was, but you and my bratty little sister neglected him!"  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"Yes, Tsunami is my younger sister. I am Tokimi, the Goddess of Justice."  
  
This sudden flow of information has the young princess taken aback. She looks up at Tokimi, looking aggravated. "What do you mean 'neglected'? I never did that to him!"  
  
"Oh but you did," The goddess replies. "When you and the others abandoned him, you neglected him, whereas I cared for him and nurtured him into the perfect being you now see." She reaches down and caresses the side of his face lovingly. The former prince gladly accepts her hand and leans his head slightly into it. Tokimi's smile widens.  
  
"Tenchi," Sasami pleads with him, "please, let's just leave here. I want to go back home to Earth. That's my real home. That's our home."  
  
Tenchi backs away from Tokimi's hand and looks at his former friend with disgust. "This is my home now. I destroyed that old one, too many bad memories. Whatever was left of the old Tenchi Masaki you once knew was destroyed with that house." He raises a hand up to Tokimi. "And she is my family, the one I wish to be with!"  
  
Sasami lowers her head in defeat. It is then that she notices that a giant crystal is covering her feet and legs up to her ankles. The princess looks up in shock. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
Tokimi shimmers for a moment and appears in front of Sasami in her natural height. "I wish for you to stay awake to observe my master plan unfold, but also to be immobile to not attempt to escape and try anything foolish." The crystal has now reached Sasami's waist and is slowly climbing up.  
  
The goddess reaches out and takes Tenchi's hand and grasps it firmly. In a sudden move of boldness, Tenchi pulls Tokimi into him and gives her a deep, passionate kiss. Sasami turns her head to the side so she does not have to see it. She would cover her eyes, but they were at her side, which is crystallized up to her chest.  
  
After a few seconds, Tenchi releases Tokimi from the kiss and his grasp. "Well now!" she exclaims with a note of playfulness in her voice, "it seems that my Champion is quite appreciative of all that I have given to him," she stops for a moment to eye Sasami, "unlike your relationship with him. I suppose that now is time for me to return the favor!" She waves her hand and the room shimmers into an enormous and elegant bedroom. A beautiful four-poster bed looms in the middle of the room.  
  
Sasami's eyes go wide. The crystal is now moving up her neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Is it not obvious dear sister? Or should I entitle you the avatar of my dear sister?" She shrugs. "No matter. I am most appreciative of the loyalty Tenchi has shown to me and his success in his first mission, and I wish for you to observe just how much 'appreciation' I have to offer him!"  
  
A slight flush goes to Tenchi's cheeks, but he keeps his composure as Tokimi pulls him towards the bed as Sasami watches on in horror.   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I've been having a fan bug me about a little Tenchi/Tokimi romance so I thought 'What the hell? Might as well go for it! ' I really liked writing this one. I hadn't expected on it being as long as it is, but I got wanted everything to go off nicely. Any way, enjoy! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	5. Chapter 5: A Heart of Evil

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 5:  
A Heart of Evil**  
  
______  
  
Tokimi opens her eyes. She smiles contentedly to herself as she gazes at the man in front of her. She is lying on top of Tenchi, who is fast asleep. She reaches up and caresses the side of his face lightly. "My Tenchi," she whispers. "My Champion, my prince, my love..."  
  
At those words, she stops and sits up, a perplexed look on her face. "Love," she questions, "is that what I sense? Is that what is making me feel so differently around him? Can I feel such emotions?"  
  
She looks down at Tenchi and places a hand over her heart. "What is it about him that makes me feel so?" She stands up, a billowing robe shimmers onto her body. She gracefully walks over to the large crystal that holds her sister's avatar, Sasami. The young woman is sleeping, her head tilting on the side of her prison. Tear streaks can be seen going from her eyes down the side of her face.  
  
The goddess smiles as she looks at the restraint collar on her neck that prevents Tsunami's influences from coming forth out of the young woman's body. All of a sudden, she starts to frown. "By living inside of this child for so long Tsunami, you have experienced and understood these emotions that now run rampart within me."  
  
She looks back over to Tenchi, who is still sleeping peacefully on the beautiful four-poster bed, and chuckles lightly. "Yes, I now feel all the splendid emotions that you do. This is an...unexpected side effect of giving myself to him. This may take some time to get used too."  
  
She backs away from the crystal prison and makes her way towards the south wall of the enormous room. With a wave of her hand, the wall disappears, showing the vastness of space beyond. 'So many stars,' she thinks to herself. 'So many planets, so many lives. Interesting, before I could obliterate an entire galaxy and not give it a second thought by any means. Now I am curious to the civilizations and cultures they each encompass.'  
  
'And why should I not?' a second voice in her head retorts. 'If I am to rule over all of them soon, I would like to know further about them!'  
  
Tokimi's eyes go wide. "Where did that other voice come from?" she asks herself out loud. A sinister smile lurches on her face. "I like it!"  
  
______  
  
In the throne room of the Jurai Royal Palace, the Jurai Royal Family, minus one member, is having a heated discussion with the Space Pirate Ryoko and her mother, Washu Hakubi.  
  
"C'mon!" Ryoko complains. "Let's stops wasting time just standing here and talking and go out and kick some ass!"  
  
"Miss Ryoko!" Ayeka shouts, taking a few steps forward. "You will watch your language when in front of my parents!"  
  
"Yes Ryoko," Funaho adds, "you should know to be more polite and respective in front of the emperor and empresses of Jurai."  
  
The pirate snorts in amusement and crosses her arms, looking expectantly to Washu. The little genius clears her throat. "What worries me most about this mysterious cloaked stranger, besides the obvious point that he can summon five Lighthawk Wings, is the fact that he has not stated what he has done to Tenchi." She starts to pace back and forth. "I'm pretty confident that the attack on his house was done by this stranger, I mean he does sound to be powerful enough. I just wish I knew what they're doing with Tenchi." She stops for a moment and scratches her chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps they are trying to use him somehow, like attempt to harness the powers of his Lighthawk Wings...but I thought that was impossible. What do you think?" she asks while looking up at the emperor.  
  
"I myself have no true idea Lad..." the emperor stops mid-sentence as he catches Washu's gaze, "I mean, Little Washu!" She gives him a satisfied smile. "You are correct in that we are unsure of the intentions of this madman with my great-grandson, and my youngest daughter," he stops for a moment when his eye twitches, "but I have already put forth in motion a few necessary steps to try to find this person and have my family returned as soon as possible. At this very moment, hundreds of Jurai tree ships have been dispatched and are currently searching every planet and area of space in this galaxy for any clues that will lead us towards them."  
  
"That's a start, but it won't work," Ryoko says while her temper slowly rises. "Some crazy psycho's got Sasami and my Tenchi and I'm gonna find whoever it is and make the bastard pay! Ryo-Ohki!" she calls out as her cabbit friend jumps onto her shoulder. "If you want something done right, do it yourself."  
  
She begins to walk away. "Wait!" Ayeka shouts. The pirate stops and turns around. "G...good luck Ryoko."  
  
"And be careful," Yosho adds.  
  
Ryoko gives them a small grin. "You guys worry about yourselves, I'll be fine. You coming Mom?"  
  
Washu appears at her daughter's side. "You bet!"  
  
The two women and cabbit leave the throne room and are soon out in space in their search for Tenchi and Sasami.  
  
______  
  
"Wake up Tenchi."  
  
The Champion of Tokimi slowly wakes up. He sits up and starts to stretch, only to have a pair of gentle hands push him back down onto the bed and a pair of soft, sweet lips press on his. He gladly returns the kiss and wraps his arms around the goddess. After a few passionate minutes, Tokimi backs off, a large smile on her face. "I assume that this was a very enjoyable experience for you?"  
  
"But of course my Lady," he replies with an identical smile.  
  
A light stirring and a soft moan divert their attention to the crystal prison, where Sasami is beginning to awaken. She slowly lifts her head up. Her lower lip trembles as she sees Tenchi and Tokimi lying on the bed together. "Tenchi," she cries out, "why?"  
  
The Goddess of Justice stands up and makes her way over to the crystal. She stops when she is just mere inches from touching it. "You should not squander your energies on him any more," she whispers to the young princess. "Can you not see that he desires to be with me?" She places a hand on her heart. "And I of him?"  
  
"You don't really want him!" Sasami hisses, "You only want the power that he has! You just want to use him as your pawn to see all of your goals through!"  
  
Tokimi looks at Sasami with genuine hurt in her eyes. "No, that is not it at all. When I gave myself to him, I somehow acquired the full array of emotions that you feel. I assure you that my love for him is genuine. He has always been destined to be my Champion, and to rule by my side!" Her eyes shine brightly as she tells this to Sasami.  
  
"But...but why do you need me to be here? What purpose do I serve for you?"  
  
"Only Tsunami is powerful enough to stop my plans from succeeding so you my dear are to reside here and watch on as my master plan unfolds. The hatred Tenchi has of you and your family are what leered him away from you and into my awaiting arms. He will dispose of those who have wounded him so seriously, thus taking away everything that could prevent him or me from ruling with ultimate power!"  
  
Tokimi waves her hand in front of Sasami and the circles on her head begin to shine as the young princess gets a knowing look on her face. "Sister," she nods.  
  
Tokimi smiles brightly at her. "Yes, it is good to see you again Tsunami. It has been a very long time. I assume that you have taken heed to everything I have discussed with the little princess?"  
  
Tsunami frowns at her sister. "I have. It is very unfortunate that you have chosen this path for power. I am although most surprised at your newly acquired emotions. Are you enjoying them any?"  
  
"Yes indeed I am. I have always pondered as to why all of you were so fond of the boy, but now I realize why. I...I feel special when he looks at me or touches me. I cannot describe to you how wonderful this all feels to me." She turns and looks at Tenchi, who just finished dressing in his black garments. "Are you ready to depart and have some fun?"  
  
He smiles evilly as he walks up to the two of them. "You bet my Lady."  
  
The Goddess of Justice smiles warmly at her Champion. She reaches up and puts her hand behind his neck and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Tsunami doesn't close her eyes, but the distaste is clearly etched on her magnificent face.  
  
After a few moments, Tokimi pulls off, her eyes shining brightly once more. "Now go out and enjoy yourself! And..." she stops as the feeling begins to nag in the back of her mind. "And be careful."  
  
______  
  
Sometime later, on the planet Kirdulok, near where Ayeka and Yosho were attacked, Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki leave a local bar. The pirate rips the door from its hinges as she leaves. "Damn it!" she shouts, "Nobody's seen or heard anything about this guy! Nobody! This is a lot tougher than I thought it was gonna be!"  
  
Washu looks up at her daughter and frowns lightly. "I agree with you Ryoko. It's very disturbing that this guy just seemed to come out of nowhere."  
  
A rustling and clatter of glass to the side of the bar causes the pirate to go into a defensive stance and create an energy sword. "Who's there?" she demands. "Show yourself!"  
  
A bum comes staggering out, wearing a brown overcoat and a dark hood covering his face. "You want some information?" he mumbles out. "I can help you there."  
  
In the blink of an eye, Ryoko is right in front of him, her energy sword dangerously close to his neck. "Okay then, spill it," she hisses.  
  
The bum staggers back a few steps, holding up his hands. "Hey, no need to hurt me! I only wanna help!" He steps on a bottle and falls backwards into a heap of garbage bags. "Ouch," he mutters out.  
  
The pirate unclenches her fist and the energy sword dissipates. She puts her hands on her hips and gives the bum a patronizing look. "Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. You said that you've got some information? Spill it." Washu and Ryo-Ohki walk next to Ryoko, looking at the man on the ground.  
  
He clears his throat. "Alright then," he starts, "a little while ago, I saw a stranger come by bragging about kidnapping a couple of really important people, didn't say who though."  
  
The two women and cabbit are now paying full attention to the man in front of them. "Yeah," Washu starts hurriedly, "did he say anything else? Can you remember?"  
  
The man reaches up and scratches the top of his head. "Well.he did mention something else about trading and a goddess and some other stuff about a master plan."  
  
"Master plan?" the pirate asks, moving closer.  
  
"Uh...yeah. But that's all I heard."  
  
Washu frowns lightly. "Oh well, at least we finally found something. By the way..." she adds while pointing a finger at the bum, "did you catch his name or see what he looks like or maybe what direction he went?"  
  
The bum staggers to his feet. "Yeah. He called himself...Z. Yeah that's it, Z."  
  
The genius cocks an eyebrow. "Z?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Ryoko shrugs. "Okay, so his name is Z. What does he look like?"  
  
The bum staggers up and distances himself just mere feet from the two women and the cabbit. He leans in closely and whispers, "_Me_."  
  
Ryoko's eyes go wide just as Tenchi lands a powerful uppercut on her, sending her flying up and back nearly fifty feet into a brick wall, smashing into it hard with the collision. He reaches down and picks up Washu. She squirms in his arms as he tosses her back into the garbage pile that he 'fell' into earlier. He looks down at Ryo-Ohki, who is hissing at him. His eyes flash for a brief moment, showing the coldness and untapped rage within him. He reaches down to grab the cabbit, but stops mid reach and instead takes off his brown overcoat and reaches in his black cloak, pulling out a carrot.  
  
Ryo-Ohki stops hissing and begins to meows loudly and Tenchi tosses the carrot far down the street. The cabbit quickly follows after it.  
  
Tenchi diverts his attention back to his former wife, who is pulling herself off of the brick wall. An indentation of her body is clearly seen on the wall. Her eyes glow with rage as she looks onto Tenchi. "Finally some real exercise!" she shouts as her energy sword appears in her hand again.  
  
With a harsh battle cry, the pirate flies full speed towards her target. Her sword is just inches from severing his head from his body, when he quickly moves out of the way, causing her to only swipe at air.  
  
'Damn he's fast!' she thinks with a grunt as the pirate quickly turns her body with her sword ready for a counterstrike, but one doesn't come.  
  
Tenchi, or Z as he is currently calling himself, simply stands there, unmoving. "Such unnecessary wastes of energy," he sighs while shaking his head.  
  
Ryoko growls at him and charges once more, this time teleporting behind him just before she strikes. Z is ready, however, and ducks, once again narrowly avoiding an instant death from Ryoko's hands.  
  
"Stand still and die like the bastard you are!" she yells as she tries to attack, once again unsuccessful.  
  
He shrugs while folding his arms. "Okay, give me your best shot."  
  
An evil grin escapes her lips as a good attack idea comes into her head. She rushes him full speed. Just before they collide, she teleports again, only to appear as two Ryoko's on either side of him.  
  
They are both holding red energy swords and swing at the same time. Z doesn't dodge, instead holds out both of his hands and easily catches the two blades in his hands.  
  
The Ryokos' eyes go wide as they push down with all their might, only to have him return it to themequally. "You are quite good," he starts without even moving his head to look at either Ryokos, "but I am better!"  
  
He clenches both of his fists and the energy swords disappear. He quickly reaches out and takes each one by their arms and pulls the two of them together in a sickening crunch.  
  
They both yell out in pain. Z then jumps high into the air and hurdles them into the ground, where they strike so hard that large craters form where each strikes.  
  
The Ryokos both shimmer for a moment and then become one. Z lunges down, prepared to strike with his knee. The pirate fazes into the ground just before his knee strikes, making another crater in the ground.  
  
Washu's daughter appears twenty feet behind him. She is breathing heavily and has numerous cuts and bruises on her body. "I've had enough toying around. Time to die!" She holds her hand out in front of her and summons every once of energy that she can muster. A humongous energy ball forms into her hands.  
  
It bursts forward at incredible. Tenchi is surprised for a moment, but composes himself as five dark triangles form on his forehead.  
  
The blast hits him full force. The power of the blast is so powerful that everything within several yards of it is instantly turned to dust.  
  
A look of satisfaction spreads across her face, only to be replaced by one of pure horror. Five fiery black Lighthawk Wings are seen glowing through the smoke and debris. Z slowly steps forward, the Wings following him.  
  
Washu, who was watching the fight safely from the sidelines, is suddenly at her daughter's side. "This is the guy with the five Wings?" she asks herself aloud with a mixture of astonishment and fear on both her face and in her voice. She looks up to her daughter with genuine concern. "Ryoko, this is a fight that you can't win. He is too powerful, even for you. Let's retreat and regroup."  
  
The pirate balls her hands into fists. "I'm not through yet!"  
  
"Neither am I," Z calmly adds. He holds out his right hand and one Wing turns into his Lighthawk Sword.  
  
It is mainly black and gray with some red and dark brown at its hilt. The sides are also jagged, like a saw.  
  
Ryoko screams out in pain when Z suddenly lunges at her at blinding speed and shoves the sword into her right shoulder. Washu starts to walk towards him, only to be backhanded in the face for her efforts. A sickening crunch complies when the back of Tenchi's hand collides with Washu's nose. She flies back and lands in a heap, unconscious.  
  
He diverts his attention back to Ryoko, who is gripping the sword and desperately trying to remove it from her shoulder. Blood trickles down from her hands where they are gripping the jagged sides.  
  
With a small sneer, Tenchi pushes the sword in deeper and twists it slightly, eliciting more screams of pain from the pirate. He pulls the sword out and stares at his former wife. She falls to the ground. Her breaths are quick and heavy. Blood is pouring from the severe wound on her shoulder.  
  
Tenchi sits on top of her and looks at his hands, which are crimson from Ryoko's blood. He takes a quick glance down on his cloak, which is also stained with the pirate's blood. In a quick motion, he backhands her. "Disgusting Demon," he mutters. "It's bad enough that I hate you more than anything without your filth staining my cloak." He stands back up and places the side of the sword on her throat. "You should be glad, in a couple of seconds, you will be joining your husband. Goodbye."  
  
Ryoko closes her tear soaked eyes, waiting for the worst when. "_MEEEEEOOOOOOW_!"  
  
Both the pirate and Tenchi look skyward to see Ryo-Ohki in her spaceship form flying overhead. A blast shoots down at Tenchi. He easily deflects the shots, but is sent several feet away by the force of each shot. While he is distracted, two identical red beams go onto Ryoko and Washu and the two of them are pulled up into the ship. The cabbit ship then flies up away from the planet.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi removes hood and smiles happily to himself. "That was fun," he exclaims. He stops smiling and looks up to the sky, where Ryo-Ohki can be seen as a small dot that is quickly disappearing. "This is not over 'mother'. This is not over my 'dear wife'. Not by a long shot."  
  
His entire body is engulfed in black flames and he disappears.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi is sitting up in her hospital bed, eating quietly. She mutters, "This food is good, but Sasami's cooking is much better," very quietly.  
  
Her grandfather, who hasn't left her side since she woke up, gives her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about Mihoshi?"  
  
"Oh nothing grandpa!" she answers with one of her cheery smiles. "I was just thinking out loud!"  
  
Marshal Anderson shakes his head and chuckles lightly. 'Well at least she seems to be normal, but I feel she is keeping something from me.' He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mihoshi, do you remember what happened to cause you to black out and go into shock?"  
  
The GP detective's face suddenly goes dark. "I...I'm not too sure. I have some remembrance of it, but only flashes and blurs."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember seeing something very dark and bad. Someone is in pain. A place is on fire...I...I think that's it."  
  
Anderson smiles warmly. "Well that's okay if you can't remember it all. I'm sure that in time everything will come back to you. I'm just glad that you're alright."  
  
"Thanks grandpa!"  
  
______  
  
Back in the throne room of the Jurai Royal Palace, Ayeka impatiently paces back and forth. She suddenly stops mid step. "What is going on?" she questions to her family in front of her. "They were supposed to contact us nearly an hour ago!"  
  
Yosho and Misaki are quick to the crown princess' side. "Do not worry Ayeka," Yosho begins soothingly.  
  
"Yes dear," Misaki adds, "I mean, they are going about the planets searching for clues, perhaps they have found something good and are after it!" She finishes with one of her patented smiles.  
  
Ayeka smiles slightly at her family. "Yes, I suppose you may be right. But I cannot help the feeling that something bad has happened."  
  
______  
  
On board Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko desperately tries to wake up her mother, who has been unconscious ever since Z powerfully backhanded her in the face. For some strange reason, the wounds the pirate suffered from his Lighthawk sword are not healing themselves and she is slowly loosing consciousness from the extreme blood loss.  
  
"Mom?" she weakly says while shaking the little scientist. "Please wake up. I'm hurt." Ryoko's eyes flicker for a moment and she falls to the floor, unconscious.  
  
A few moments later, Washu's eyes slowly open to the sounds of constant meowing. She instantly realizes that she is on Ryo-Ohki. The ship has been calling to her the second Ryoko passed out.  
  
She looks down on the ground, only to gasp in horror when she sees her daughter on the floor, a gaping hole in her shoulder where blood is silently pouring.  
  
In an instant, Washu changes into her adult form and takes the pirate into her arms. "Ryoko? Ryoko? Come on! Open your eyes for Mommy!"  
  
No response. The pirate's skin is deathly pale. She shakes her roughly a few times, but still no response.  
  
"_RYYYOOOOOKKOOOOO_!"   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I love making suspenseful endings! It makes you crave for more!  
  
On another note, I particularly enjoyed giving Tokimi the full assortment of normal emotions. This won't affect her plans in any way, she'll just show more concern for Tenchi's well-being on a more personal level and such.  
  
Will Ryoko survive her injuries or will the former bride of Tenchi succumb to the wounds her once proud husband inflicted on her? Find all of this information out and more next chapter! -- your friendly neighborhood _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visit

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting.  
_  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 6:  
An Unexpected Visit**  
  
______  
  
The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, Washu Hakubi, is busily working on board the Ryo-Ohki on her holo laptop. In front of her, in a recovery tube, is her daughter, the infamous space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, who was injured in her last battle with the mysterious figure who calls himself Z.  
  
Washu stops typing and walks up to the tube. "Rest easy my little Ryoko," she whispers at her daughter. She notices her reflection on the glass. She is still in her adult form and she has two black eyes and a broken nose from when Z backhanded her in the face. "It can wait," she sighs. "You are my first priority. If I ever lost you...I...I don't know what I would do."  
  
The genius leans on the tube and begins to sob lightly. After a few minutes, she stops and notices that Ryo-Ohki is meowing at her. "Yes Ryo- Ohki?"  
  
"Mya mya meow?" the cabbit ship asks.  
  
"Don't worry. Ryoko is going to be fine. I'm just worried about that Z person. He is so powerful. I took a quick reading of his Lighthawk Wings before he knocked me out...they were just off the chart. I don't know if we can beat him Ryo-Ohki. I think he's too powerful"  
  
"Meow," she answers mournfully. "Mya Mya?"  
  
"No, just fly around for a while. Keep an eye out for any incoming ships, okay?"  
  
"Mya!"  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile on board The Vengeance, Tenchi sits in the Commander's chair, contemplating his next move. He holds a gold ring in his index finger and thumb and rolls it back and forth. "I don't know how I could have been so stupid to actually think that she changed."  
  
He turns his old wedding band so he can read the words inscribed on the inside of it. 'I will love you forever my Tenchi.' He snorts in disgust. "What a load of bull. If she loves me forever, then why the hell did she leave me?"  
  
He pockets the ring and stands up, stretching widely. The Champion of Tokimi walks over to one of the windows and gazes out into the endless space. "You are out there somewhere Ryoko. I know that you're still alive. As long as my Lady is by my side, I will make sure that each and everyone of you and the will suffer horribly!"  
  
______  
  
"Ayeka! Ayeka! Wake up?"  
  
The princess groans loudly. "What is it Mother? It is so late!"  
  
"We just intercepted a message from Washu!"  
  
Ayeka's eyes shoot open. She is quickly on her feet and runs with her mother into the throne room. The rest of the Royal Family is already there, all looking tired, yet alert. "Alright," Azusa announces, "Let us see this message from Lady Washu."  
  
A monitor appears and the group gasps when they see the image of Washu with a broken nose and two rapidly forming black eyes. "I apologize for the quickness of this message, but I have more important matters to attend." She moves to the side to show Ryoko in the recovery tube. The Royal Family goes wide-eyed as they look at the pirate.  
  
"To make a long story short," Washu continues, "We were on planet Kirdulok and that guy with the five Lighthawk Wings, he calls himself Z, surprise attacked us. He.he was just too powerful. Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki and myself barely escaped with our lives. We're going to lay low for a little while. We'll contact you if anything arises. Good luck everyone and please be careful." The screen flickers and turns to static.  
  
"Dear Tsunami," Ayeka whispers. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Whatever shall we do?" She turns to look at her father. "Father, are all available tree ships still out there looking for this menace?"  
  
"Of course Ayeka, I have over sixty thousand ships in pairs of three scouring the galaxy for his black ship. They are starting off in a circular motion from planet Jurai in all directions. Hopefully they will find some evidence or clues that will lead us to this Z person."  
  
"What about the Galaxy Police?" Yosho asks. "Should we inform them about this?"  
  
"No," Azusa quickly replies. "I do not want word getting out that two members of the Royal Family have been kidnapped. We have enough ships and men scouring the galaxy, they will find something."  
  
"Yes, but they should all be very careful," Funaho starts. "If this person was able to take Ryoko out so badly, then I fear that if a battle is started, many lives will be lost on our side."  
  
"I know this," the emperor sagely agrees. "And that is why I have all ships on constant alert. If that black cruiser shows up anywhere, they are to call out to every other ship to home in on their location and wait for all the reinforcements to arrive before any firing is to be done."  
  
"That's a good plan dear," Misaki replies with a smile that doesn't meet her eyes. Lately, due to all of the stress and loss she has gone through, she has been oddly detached from the rest of her family. 'Oh my little Sasami,' she thinks to herself, 'please come back to mommy soon. And please be safe Tenchi. Just remember that you have people who care about and love you and you will pull through, I just know you will.'  
  
______  
  
Ryoko slowly opens her eyes. All she sees for a moment is green and a lot of bubbles. 'Bubbles?' she thinks with a small frown. Her eyes slowly focus and she sees that she is in one of Washu's medical devices. 'Hey Mom,' she says to her mother over their link.  
  
'Yes Ryoko?' the genius answers.  
  
'I'm up.'  
  
Washu walks up to the recovery tube so she can see her daughter better. The pirate's eyes go wide when she sees her mother's two black eyes and broken nose. The genius pushes a small red button next to the tube and the green liquid quickly drains. When it is all gone, the tube opens and Ryoko staggers out.  
  
She starts to stretch and suddenly winces in pain and grabs her right shoulder. "Ouch!" she shouts. "That still hurts!"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to warn you," Washu starts amusedly, "you're still a little tender so you're going to have to take it easy for a little while. Those Lighthawk Wings and that damn sword were a lot more powerful than I even estimated."  
  
"Yeah it was," Ryoko responds grimly. "Why the hell couldn't I heal after I was hurt?"  
  
Washu conjures up her holo laptop again and begins to type quickly on it. "Hmm." she thinks out loud. "That's a pretty good question. I've been thinking the exact same thing, but I haven't come up with any sound conclusions." She shakes her head dejectedly. "My only guess is that because of the exponential powers of the Lighthawk Wings and their still indefinite properties reacted strangely with your internal healing mechanisms, negating their functions."  
  
"Okay," Ryoko shrugs, "so why the hell couldn't I heal after I was hurt?"  
  
Washu sighs deeply. "I don't get it Ryoko, I created you and put a large piece of my supreme intellect in you, so why don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"  
  
"I dunno. I never really try to think too hard."  
  
"In other words, you're lazy," the genius replies with a frown.  
  
"If you wanna call it that then yeah."  
  
Washu sighs again. "Okay, what I just said was that it seems that when the Lighthawk Wings wound you, it opposes your advanced healing powers, making it so it's like when a normal person gets wounded. The cut bleeds and it takes time to heal, unfortunately a lot longer than usual for you."  
  
"Great," the pirate responds sarcastically, "so you're saying that I could die from loosing too much blood if I don't try to patch myself up after getting hurt by him?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"Man this sucks!" she shouts, floating a few feet in the air.  
  
Washu reaches up and touches her nose gingerly. "Hey Ryoko, could you help me a bit with this?" She gestures up to her broken nose and two black eyes.  
  
Ryoko's mood instantly changes. She teleports next to her mother, looking concerned. "Sure, what can I do mom?"  
  
She types a few commands on her holo laptop and the recovery tube that Ryoko was in opens. "I'll hop in there so I can heal up nice and fast. When I'm in, just push the flashing red button. I shouldn't be in for too long, okay?"  
  
"Okay mom," the pirate replies. She leans in and gives her mother a quick hug. Washu smiles and walks into the tube.  
  
______  
  
"Oh no, not again!" Mihoshi cries out loud. "Not this dream again!"  
  
All around her, darkness and strange figures loom. All the figures are incoherent and she is trying very hard to make out who, or what they are.  
  
One figure in particular stands out. "This person must mean something," she thinks out loud, "each time I see it, it is glowing."  
  
Indeed the figure is. A strange dark aura seems to radiate from it. It waves an arm and all the other figures disappear in a sea of flames. Screams of torture and pain come from the flames and send chills down the GP's spine.  
  
The dark figure begins to laugh evilly at the scene all around it. Judging from the deepness of the voice, it is a male. He laughs insanely, his voice getting louder and more frightening by the moment. He suddenly stops laughing and turns towards Mihoshi.  
  
'This is new,' she thinks as her eyes begin to widen in fear. 'The dream usually ends with him laughing all around the flames.'  
  
He starts to advance on her. His eyes flash for a moment and Mihoshi's blood goes cold. A murderous rage fills their entire being.  
  
The blonde starts to cry. "Stay away from me!" she yells out.  
  
The shadowed man ignores her words as he continues to advance on her. Within a few moments, he is just mere feet from her. For some strange reason, his face is blurred, but the rest of his body is perfectly visible.  
  
The two stand still for several minutes. Suddenly, the man reaches out and grabs Mihoshi by the throat and starts to tighten his grip. She does nothing in response to fight him off, she just cries lightly and whispers, "Why?"  
  
Mihoshi feels her last breath escape her. Just as the darkness envelopes her she wakes up with a start.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi's eyes fly open. A layer of cold sweat covers her body. She suddenly feels something soft and moist placed onto her forehead. She looks over to see her old friend Tenchi sitting next to her, gently dabbing a wet washcloth on her. "Tenchi," she starts slowly, "is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Mihoshi," he replies in an emotionless voice, "its me."  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" she cries, sitting up and embraces him tightly, an embrace that he does not return. "I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you and everybody else so much!"  
  
He pushes her back, giving her a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I just got some vacation time and I was going to spend it at your place." She scrunches up her face, trying to remember everything. "I remember landing by your house, but everything after that is a blur. The next thing I knew, I was back here in Galaxy Police Headquarters."  
  
"You don't remember anything about when you landed?" he asks her, giving her a suspicious look.  
  
"No. Sorry," she dejectedly replies.  
  
Tenchi scratches his chin lightly. "Hmm...selective amnesia," he says thoughtfully. An idea quickly formulates in his head. "Mihoshi," he starts, "could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Tenchi," she responds with a cheery smile, "what is it?"  
  
"There have been some…problems back home. Now isn't a really good time to go back there. I want you to stay here for the remainder of your vacation. Stay out of all affairs in space for a while."  
  
The GP officer frowns lightly. "Why do I have to stay here Tenchi?"  
  
"Do you have anyplace better to go?"  
  
She puts a finger on her lips. "Well...I could go back to my home planet. I have some relatives that I haven't seen in a long time and I'm sure they'd love for me to stay with them for a while."  
  
Tenchi smiles momentarily. "Good. You should go there once you feel better." He gives her a thoughtful look. "You know, you seem to be different from what I remembered."  
  
She blushes lightly. "So you noticed?" He nods. "I've gone through a lot and it's changed me for the better! By the way," she adds, looking him up and down, "I like your new clothes! You look really good!"  
  
Just at that moment, the door to her hospital room opens. Tenchi is instantly on his feet in a defensive stance. A teal-haired woman enters.  
  
"Oh hi Kiyone!" Mihoshi says brightly to the woman.  
  
"Hello Mihoshi," Kiyone responds. She spots Tenchi and eyes him up and down with apparent interest. "So, who's your cute friend?"  
  
"Oh, he's Tenchi. Tenchi, this is Kiyone, my good friend and partner!"  
  
Tenchi straightens up and turns to the blonde haired GP officer. "Partner? You have a partner now?"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a long story."  
  
The prince smiles fondly, remembering his mother. "Kiyone..." he mutters out loud, "that is...a very lovely name."  
  
The teal haired GP officer blushes slightly. "T...thank you."  
  
Tenchi reaches over and grabs his black cloak form the nightstand next to Mihoshi's bed. "Unfortunately, I must be going now. Remember what I said Mihoshi." The Champion of Tokimi turns to the door and starts to leave.  
  
"Bye Tenchi! And I will!" Mihoshi shouts to him.  
  
"Yes, it was nice meeting you," Kiyone says.  
  
"Nice meeting you too," Tenchi replies before leaving.  
  
Kiyone sits down in the chair that Tenchi was previously sitting in. "So that's the guy you've been telling me about?"  
  
Mihoshi nods her head. "Uh huh."  
  
"Not bad," she thinks out loud, causing her partner to giggle slightly. Kiyone is about to say something when she notices something glistening in the light in the corner of her eye. She turns her head and sees a gold ring sitting on Mihoshi's nightstand. Curious, she picks it up and examines it. She frowns as she looks on the inside of it. "Hey Mihoshi," she starts, "what is this?" She hands the ring to her partner.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes go wide as she examines it. "Oh my!" she exclaims, "I think that this is Tenchi's wedding ring!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi just made his way through Galaxy Police Headquarters and is now on board his cruiser The Vengeance. He sits in the command chair and within a few moments, the cruiser is off and on its way away from GXP Headquarters.  
  
He smiles contentedly to himself. "That should take care of her until all of my affairs are taken care of." He stops smiling and sighs deeply. "She is the only one that I don't think about harming in any way. It really wasn't her fault for leaving, she was forced to. Everyone else on the other hand left on their own free will and they will pay for that." He starts to chuckle. "Besides, she's the only one with enough dumb luck to actually stop me somehow."  
  
A soft sweet voice suddenly comes into his head. 'Do you really consider your decision to be a wise one my dear?'  
  
"I think that it is," he responds, both out loud and inward. "But if she tries to interfere, I will take care of her!"  
  
'I do not take pleasure in the though of her still being active and roaming around with the knowledge that you are out and about, but because you wish to spare her life, it will be done.'  
  
"Is there anything else you wish me to do?" he asks her.  
  
'Yes,' she responds, 'please return to me, I have missed you since your departure. Your former family can do nothing for the moment. The are as oblivious now as they were when this all initiated.'  
  
"I will be there as soon as I can my Lady."  
  
______  
  
A slight beeping noise distracts Ryoko from gazing at the stars from her command seat on the Ryo-Ohki. She walks up to Washu's holo laptop and sees that the screen is flashing 'Healing Complete.' She presses the flashing red button and the green liquid inside the recovery tube drains and the hatch opens, allowing for its occupant, Washu, to emerge.  
  
Washu steps out and immediately touches her nose. She smiles lightly and pulls out a hand mirror from nowhere and examines herself. Satisfied that everything looks fine, she puts away the mirror and transforms back to her child form.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ryoko asks.  
  
"I think the best thing for us to do is to lay low for a little while." She points to her daughter's right shoulder. "You're still a little tender from that battle. It would be very foolish for you to try to go out and do something."  
  
"But what about that Z guy?" the pirate asks impatiently. "Are we just gonna sit back and let him go out and do whatever he wants?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that the emperor is already doing something. Knowing him, he's sent hundreds of ships out to scour all around for any information." She types a few commands on her holo laptop. "Alright. I've set it up so we can receive any kind of messages sent by Jurai ships."  
  
"Really?" Ryoko asks wide-eyed. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"It's simple," Washu says with a wink. "Jurai uses a certain frequency between all their ships to communicate with one another anywhere in the galaxy. They have it encrypted and protected so nobody else can just tune in and listen to Jurai's personal affairs, but that's nothing compared to the limitless intellect of what the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe can do!" she finishes standing proud.  
  
"I guess that recovery tube also fixed your over inflated ego," the pirate mumbles. She is suddenly whacked very hard on the head.  
  
"I heard that," the little genius replies with a frown.  
  
______  
  
Tenchi arrives at Tokimi's temple. He walks out of his ship and looks around, a nervous anticipation surrounding his whole being. He slowly makes his way into the temple.  
  
The sight that greets his eyes is his Lady Tokimi, standing next to Sasami, who is still trapped in the crystal prison. The goddess walks up to him. "Welcome back Tenchi," she says while giving him a warm hug, which he gladly returns.  
  
"It is good to be back...Tokimi," he slowly responds.  
  
Tokimi lets go and backs away, giving him a strange look. "You...you just called me be my name. You did not identify me by a title like you have been."  
  
A strange smile escapes his lips. "I've been doing some heavy thinking on the way back here and I've come to a conclusion."  
  
"A conclusion?" The goddess asks. "What conclusion have you come to?"  
  
Tokimi's Champion backs up a few steps. The triangles on his forehead begin to glow as a single, fiery black Lighthawk Wing appears in front of it. He reaches into it with both of his hands, grasping something. The single Wing disappears and he walks back up to Tokimi, holding his hands out in front if him.  
  
She looks at his hands with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes go wide with shock when he opens them, showing two glowing rings. The glow leaves them after a few seconds, showing the rings in all their splendor. They are a brilliant golden color. The smaller ring has a magnificent diamond type element that is practically shining itself.  
  
Tenchi reaches out and takes Tokimi's left hand and slowly places the diamond type ring on her ring finger. "Tokimi, you mean more to me than anything in my life, in this entire universe. You took care of me and helped me back to my feet when I was at the lowest point of my life. You have watched over and cared for me where others havn't." He stops for a moment to give Sasami a nasty look. "I would be honored if you would accept both my love and my life."  
  
Tears are now pouring from the goddess' beautiful face. "Oh Tenchi...yes, of course I will," she replies weakly. She falls into his strong embrace and kisses him passionately.  
  
Sasami is also crying as well, but for another reason. She now knows that the Tenchi she once knew is gone, probably forever. Her lower lip trembles slightly as she whispers, "Tenchi."  
  
______  
  
Elsewhere, the Ryo-Ohki flies silently through the vast expanse of space. On board, Ryoko is piloting her good friend when she suddenly shudders involuntarily.  
  
Washu notices. "What's wrong Ryoko?"  
  
The pirate scratches her head. "I don't know." She rubs her shoulders uncomfortably. "I just felt...well I don't know what I felt, but I don't like it." She turns her body completely over towards her mother, visibly upset. "I don't like it at all."   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I wrote and rewrote the Tenchi/Tokimi part several times trying to get the best ending that I could. I'm still contemplating the final outcome and I might change it if I feel it is necessary.  
  
I'd like to thank DJ for giving me the idea for Tenchi's wedding ring, I had never thought of it before and it is a very good idea. Without his help, this fic would have gone off a lot differently. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	7. Chapter 7: The Unveiling

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 7:  
The Unveiling**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi stands still, only wearing his black boxers, watching the vastness of space move all around him. He is in Tokimi's grand bedroom looking out the south wall, which has been removed, allowing him to watch everything outside.  
  
He turns around to look at his bride. She is sleeping contently on the bed in the middle of the room with a small smile on her face. Tenchi smiles as well. 'I finally have someone to be with who will never leave me,' he thinks to himself. 'I feel...happy that we are together. I am in love with her. I am deeply in love with Tokimi, my beautiful wife.'  
  
The former prince diverts his attention back to the space outside. 'I don't know why I loved that demon,' he thinks to himself. 'That bitch Ayeka was right when she said that she'd leave me.' He takes a few steps forward. "Soon Ryoko," he mutters under his breath, "soon I will find you and I will do the one thing that the army of Jurai, that old man, and that bitch never could do: destroy you!"  
  
He instantly relaxes when he feels a pair of slender arms creep under his and wrap around his chest. His body shivers with excitement when he feels his love's lips press against the back of his neck. "Good morning my dear husband," Tokimi whispers into his ear.  
  
"Good morning to you too, my precious wife," he responds.  
  
She releases her grasp and he turns around and they share a deep, passionate kiss. He lets go and backs off a step, examining her. She is wearing a magnificent blue and purple robe that matches her spectacular eyes. A strand of her light brown hair has strayed onto her beautiful face. Tenchi whisks it back and rubs her cheek with his thumb. "You are...the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met."  
  
Her eyes shine brightly at his words. "I see you have noticed," she replies playfully. Her Champion chuckles lightly and pulls her into a warm embrace. An evil smile suddenly appears on her face as she raises her right hand and snaps her fingers.  
  
Sasami suddenly appears in front of them, still trapped in her crystal prison. The red crystal shimmers for a moment and then disappears, freeing the young princess. She falls onto her hands and knees. She stands up, looking tired and worried. "W...why did you free me?"  
  
"You were getting relatively unexciting in there, either just crying or sleeping all of the time," Tokimi answers. "I assume that it would be a tad more entertaining if you could walk around here, helpless to stop anything from happening!" She releases Tenchi and kneels in front of her. "Besides," she whispers, "there is nothing you can do now to take Tenchi away from me. Our love for one another is now absolute." She holds out her left hand, showing her ring.  
  
Sasami's mood suddenly changes, going from fright and sadness to an emotion she has never truly felt, anger. In the blink of an eye, she tackles Tokimi to the floor and places her hands over the goddess' neck, trying to strangle her. "I hate you!" the young princess shouts. "I hate you! Everything would be so much better without you!"  
  
She is suddenly lifted off of the goddess. Tenchi is lifting her from the sash that is tied into a ribbon, which is holding her kimono in place. He places her aside and gently picks up his bride. "Are you alright?" he asks soothingly to her.  
  
"I am fine," she reassures him. The goddess smiles lightly at her sister's avatar. "That was quite amusing! I was accurate in my assumption! It has already become more entertaining with you unconfined!"  
  
______  
  
Washu groggily opens her eyes. She slowly sits up from her bed on Ryo-Ohki. "Uh...how long have I been out?" she mutters to herself. The egocentric scientist walks up to a porthole and gazes out at the stars. She suddenly frowns. "Wait a minute! I know this star system! What are we doing here!?"  
  
She runs as quickly as she can to the bridge. She gets there to see Ryoko sitting cross-legged on a cushion, contently piloting her longtime friend. "Ryoko!" Washu shouts.  
  
The pirate jumps at her name and turns around to face her mother. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where exactly are you piloting us? If I'm not mistaken, and I rarely ever am, we are on our way to Jurai!"  
  
Ryoko shrugs her shoulders. "So what? I got a little bored. Do you know how long it's been since I've fought with Ayeka?"  
  
Washu slaps her forehead and drags her hand down her face in frustration.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi gently holds Tenchi's old wedding ring in her hands, examining it closely. 'Why did Tenchi leave this?' she thinks to herself. 'Did he mean to leave it?' She shakes her head lightly. "No, he wouldn't really mean to!" she says determinedly while standing up.  
  
"Is there something wrong Miss Mihoshi?" Yukinojo asks his pilot.  
  
"Oh nothing Yukinojo," the blonde replies, "I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Alright then. Please be careful. I do not want anything happening to you like last time."  
  
"Hey," Mihoshi starts, a dawning look appearing on her face, "you should know what happened when I went to Tenchi's house didn't you? I mean, you should have recorded everything that happened right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, my memory banks draw up nothing for around that time. I am unsure as to why. Nothing except direct orders from command base can delete any part of my programming."  
  
The GP officer frowns lightly. "Yeah, that is pretty strange." She looks back down to the ring. 'The only way Tenchi could've forgotten his ring like that is if he wasn't wearing it. Is something bad happening with him and Ryoko? Now that I think about it, he did mention something about problems back home. I hope everything is okay.'  
  
"Miss Mihoshi?"  
  
"Uh...yes Yukinojo?" she responds distractedly.  
  
"Shall we continue our trip, or do you want to travel elsewhere?"  
  
Mihoshi directs her attention back to the ring in her hand. Her ship clears his 'throat', redirecting her attention back to the main intelligence control unit. "Hmm? What? Oh! No, let's just keep on out present course."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" the ship replies as it continues on its present course.  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi's partner, Kiyone, walks silently through Galaxy Police Headquarters, holding several personal files. She makes her way into the employee lounge and finds an empty table. She places the files down, gets a cup of coffee, sits down at the table and starts to look through the files.  
  
"Hey Kiyone! What are you doing?"  
  
The GP officer jumps slightly at her name being called. She turns to see a young black haired woman looking at her. "Hello Mireka," she responds. "I'm just looking through some files."  
  
"Oh, anybody I know?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I don't even know them."  
  
The young GP frowns at her friend. "Really? Then why are you looking at them?"  
  
Kiyone takes a sip of her coffee. "These are people that my partner Mihoshi used to live with when she was stationed as a resident officer in the Sol System. I'm just a little curious as to why this odd assortment of people managed to live with each other under one roof for so long."  
  
Mireka looks up at the clock and curses lightly. "Damn, my break's over! Well I gotta get back to work. Good luck with your research Kiyone!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Mireka," the teal haired woman replies to her young friend as she leaves the employee lounge. Kiyone directs her attention back to the files. She shifts through them and pulls out a particular one labeled: 'Masaki, Tenchi.'  
  
An odd smile spreads across her lips as she picks up a photo of the young man. 'He looks a little younger here,' she thinks to herself. 'And his hair is a bit shorter, but he is still damn cute!'  
  
______  
  
Tenchi grabs his cloak and puts it on. He walks hand-in-hand to his ship with Tokimi. They share a brief, yet passionate kiss. "Go on and have some fun," she encourages him. "They have scarcely done anything as of late and are growing rather uninteresting. How about you give them a wicked surprise?"  
  
The goddess' Champion looks at her seriously. "You are very devious," his face suddenly cracks into a large smile. "That's what I love about you!" With another quick kiss, he is off and away.  
  
Tokimi watches her husband's ship fly off for a few moments. She then turns to look at Sasami, who is standing nearby. The young princess trembles at the evil look now occupying the goddess' face. "Now it is just you and me, my dear little sister. Since it has been such an extensive time since we have last truly been alone together, how about we have a little sibling bonding?"  
  
______  
  
On planet Jurai, Princess Ayeka is sitting on the edge of her bed. Everything that has recently happened to both her and her family are pouring through her mind. Silent tears run down her face as her mind rests on the two men she loves. "Davis...Tenchi," she weakly mutters. "Why must every man that I love be taken from me?"  
  
Her bedroom door starts to open and the princess quickly gets to her feet, wiping away the tears. Her mother, Misaki, enters, looking very somber.  
  
"Mother?" Ayeka asks. "What are you doing in my room?" Her eyes suddenly go wide. "Oh please do not tell me that something bad has happened again!?"  
  
"Oh no Ayeka," The empress assures her daughter, "I...I just wanted to have a little mother/daughter talk with you. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course Mother," the crown princess replies. The two women sit down on the bed.  
  
Misaki suddenly bursts into tears. "Oh I miss my little Sasami so much! Why does this have to happen to our family? I want my precious daughter back!"  
  
Ayeka is taken back by her mother's sudden outburst. She's used to her mother being very emotional, but she usually is either very cheery or extremely defensive of her children. She has never seen her mother sad and upset before. The princess puts a comforting arm around her mother's shoulder. "Please do not cry Mother. These are very trying times for us all. We should try to hold ourselves together, hold a presentable face for the people of Jurai."  
  
The empress sniffs lightly and wipes her tears away. She stands up, giving her daughter a look of admiration. "I have forgotten how much you have grown Ayeka. You will make a fine empress someday. Thank you for the little chat. I have some business to attend to now, but I will be back a little later, alright?" The princess nods slightly. Misaki smiles and turns and leaves Ayeka alone again in her room.  
  
The princess sighs deeply as she lies down on her bed. She suddenly starts to chuckle to herself. "I just told Mother to stay strong and hold herself together when I was just crying myself. Oh dear, what am I going to do?"  
  
______  
  
Deep in space, The Vengeance glides carefully past several Jurai patrol ships. On board, Tenchi is sitting cross-legged in the command chair. His eyes are closed in concentration and five black triangles are glowing brightly on his forehead. His ship passes the Jurai ships unnoticed.  
  
When he is a safe distance away, he relaxes and opens his eyes. "That went rather well, though it will be a lot easier once I get my Master Key back! How dare that old bastard take it from me!"  
  
______  
  
The Ryo-Ohki is just finishing it's landing in the Jurai Royal landing docks. After it lands, it transforms back into the furry cabbit, who jumps onto her mistress' shoulder. Washu and Ryoko are instantly greeted by Yosho and Funaho. "It is very nice to see you again," Funaho starts, "but I thought that you said that you were going to lay low for a while."  
  
"We were," The little genius begins, looking crossly at Ryoko, "but my daughter decided to stop by for a visit."  
  
The pirate crosses her arms defensively. "Well I couldn't help it. It gets really boring out there, what with only mom to entertain me with all her scientific mumbo jumbo." She stops for a moment to dodge a giant statue that appeared out of nowhere that was about to fall on her head. "I needed someone normal to talk to. By the way," she adds while looking around the landing docks, "where's everybody else?"  
  
"Well," Yosho starts while scratching his chin, "Father is having a meeting with the council right now. The Startica Festival is only a week away and they are making the final preparations. Lady Misaki is training a new bodyguard, I believe that he will spend the rest of the day in the hospital recovering." They all chuckle at Yosho's little joke.  
  
"Okay, so what about Ayeka?" Ryoko asks while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I do believe she is in her room resting," Funaho responds.  
  
The pirate floats up in the air a few feet. Ryo-Ohki meows loudly and jumps off of her shoulder. "Well then, that's where I'll be if anybody wants me." Without another word, Ryoko teleports away.  
  
Funaho watches Ryoko leave thoughtfully. "Well at least her spirits are high."  
  
"You wish," Washu mutters sadly. "She's just hiding how she really feels."  
  
"Whatever do you mean Little Washu?"  
  
"Lets take a walk, we have a lot to talk about. You too Yosho," she adds as the former Shinto priest begins to walk away. He nods and the three people and the little cabbit leave the landing docks and head towards the Royal Garden.  
  
______  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ayeka shrieks and jumps out of her bed, clutching her heart and breathing deeply. She looks up towards the sound of the voice to see Ryoko floating several feet over her bed. She is wearing her old blue and gold striped dress. Her hands are on her hips and she is smiling at her old friend/rival.  
  
"Ryoko!" the princess shouts, "why did you do that? Why did you not use the door like a normal person?"  
  
The pirate floats down and lands on the bed. "Now princess, you know better than anyone that I'm anything but normal!" Her face cracks into a huge smile.  
  
Ayeka smiles identically and the two hug like friends. "Oh I am so glad that you are alright Ryoko. When Miss Washu sent us that message...I was so worried. This Z character, how are we going to stop him?"  
  
The princess pulls away and looks at Ryoko. She is shocked to see the pirate is crying. "Ryoko? What is the matter?"  
  
Ryoko sniffs a couple of times before answering. "He...he was going to kill me. There was nothing I could do. He was so strong, I...I couldn't fight him, not really."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately he is very powerful. When he released his Lighthawk Wings...I do not think I have been more terrified in my life." She shudders involuntarily.  
  
Ryoko turns around and walks towards the eastern window. She walks out onto the balcony, which has a spectacular view of the Jurai Royal Garden. Ayeka follows and gazes out onto the grounds. Ryoko suddenly starts shaking and begins to cry again. "He...he's gone."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Tenchi," she weakly mutters.  
  
Ayeka's eyes go wide. "What? No! He cannot be!"  
  
"I...I think he is. Just before that guy Z tried to kill me. He...he said that I should be glad because I was going to join my husband." She collapses in Ayeka's arms and cries uncontrollably.  
  
The princess quickly joins her friend and they both cry in each other's arms for several minutes. "Oh why did it have to be him?" Ayeka sobs. "Why Tenchi?"  
  
______  
  
"Oh dear," Funaho mutters as Washu finishes her explanation. She places a hand over her heart and allows a stray tear to escape her. "I was always so fond of him." Yosho looks to the ground, not saying a single word to show his deep sorrow at having lost his grandson.  
  
"Yeah," Washu sniffs, "he was something else. I'm glad that Ryoko decided to come here. If there is anyone who she can really talk to about Tenchi, it is Ayeka. Those two loved him so much."  
  
"I will have to speak to Azusa and Misaki. We will create a memorial to honor Tenchi's memory. I really would have enjoyed seeing him as emperor. The people would have loved him and...and oh I just cannot believe that he is gone!"  
  
She sits down on a nearby stone bench and sobs lightly. Washu sits down next to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know what you mean."  
  
______  
  
The Champion of Tokimi yawns widely. "I am so bored." He presses a few buttons and several screens pop up. He smiles contentedly to himself. "Good. I'm almost there." He presses a few more buttons and the engines roar to life. "I'm tired of playing around. The real game is about to begin very soon!"  
  
He looks longingly at his wedding ring. "I miss her so much already." He smiles slightly. "I'll see her again soon enough. I wonder what she's up to right now," he finishes while scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
  
______  
  
Sasami flies into a large pillar. She screams out in pain. Her body falls in a heap on the ground. Tokimi slowly walks up, smiling evilly at her. "Oh come now, I was hoping that you would have put up a much better fight than this. What happened to all that spunk you expressed earlier?"  
  
"I...I do not want to fight you," she gasps between breaths. The young princess stands up, wincing in pain as she does so. "What I did earlier was a mistake. I apologize for my actions."  
  
The goddess is stunned for a few moments. "You apologize? What are you attempting to do here? Being all noble will not prolong your life in the least."  
  
The princess readjusts her kimono and stands proudly. "I am a princess of the planet Jurai. I am also assimilated to a goddess. As such, I should hold a presentable face both to my friends and enemies. I will not stoop down to your level."  
  
Tokimi suddenly slashes Sasami across the cheek with her nails, giving her four deep cuts. The princess falls to the ground, clutching her face as the blood begins to leak from the cuts. She gasps when a strong, yet feminine hand grasps her throat and she is lifted up from the ground. Her feet are dangling several inches from the floor. "How dare you?" Tokimi hisses dangerously. "How dare you insult me? It seems that you need to be taught the value of manners and respect," and with that, her grip on the princess's throat tightens.  
  
Sasami gives out a small whimper just before she looses consciousness.  
  
______  
  
The Vengeance crashes through Jurai's defensive barriers with amazing speed. It is being fired upon by ships and defensive posts alike, but with no effect. The blasts bounce off of the ship's shield like they are nothing.  
  
The cruiser flies through all its opposition as it heads towards its final destination, the Jurai Royal Palace.  
  
The entire accountable Royal Family, plus Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki run outside just in time to see the cruiser land right in front of the palace. There is a brilliant flash, and Tenchi appears, in his Z disguise.  
  
Emperor Azusa steps forward. "What do you want here!? Have you not done enough to me and my family!?"  
  
Z chuckles lightly. "My my my..." he starts in his raspy voice, "you have quite a temper there Azusa. I only came here to get something I left behind."  
  
"Oh really!" the emperor spits out, "and what is that!?"  
  
The Champion of Tokimi raises his right arm and concentrates. Yosho gasps as he feels the Tenchi-ken in his pocket begin to move. It suddenly tears through his clothes and flies towards Z. He grabs it and holds it out in front of him. The glowing blue blade ignites, causing everyone watching to gasp in surprise.  
  
Z pulls the blue blade closely to his unseen face, examining it. "Blue was never my color," he states just as the Master Key begins to transform. The light brown hilt warps, becoming dark brown. The purple area where the blade comes from dulls into a light gray color. The blade flickers a few times and changes so it is now deep black. "Ah, that's much better," he proclaims.  
  
"Y...you," Funaho stammers, unable to control her shock and fear, "how did you do that? Only members of the Jurai Royal Family can wield the Master Key."  
  
Z begins to laugh, first a low chuckle, and it starts to increase until he laughing maniacally. After several moments, his laughter dies down and he stares at the group of people in front of him. "I guess I have kept all of you in the dark about my identity haven't I?" The blade dissipates and he pockets it. He sighs deeply. "I guess those that killed me do deserve to know at least who I am."  
  
"Killed you?" Ryoko asks. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Tenchi ignores his former wife. "Though I do doubt that any of you will enjoy the knowledge of my true identity, Sasami definitely did not."  
  
Misaki suddenly steps forward. "Where is she?" the empress demands. "Where have you taken my daughter?"  
  
"She is safe...for now," he replies.  
  
Misaki looses control and rushes for Z in a harsh battle cry. She attacks him with a flurry of punches and kicks. She proves that she isn't the head of the Royal Bodyguard for nothing. Even Tenchi is having a difficult time blocking the blur of attacks directed towards him. After a few moments, he notices a small opening in between her attacks and decides to take advantage.  
  
Just after she comes in with a right jab, she follows with a left kick, leaving her right side momentarily open.  
  
She attacks and Z ducks and gives her a sharp punch in her side. Misaki yelps and Tenchi advances his counter attack by following with a leg sweep. The empress gasps as she begins to fall. To try to regain herself before she hits the ground, she reaches out, trying to grab anything that will stop her descent.  
  
Unfortunately for Tenchi, the first thing she grabs is his cloak. It tears and gets ripped off of him as Misaki falls down.  
  
Everyone in front of him gasps as the last remnants of his black cloak fall off, finally revealing who he really is to his family.  
  
Ryoko takes a few feeble steps forward. "Tenchi?"   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Ah, I love these suspenseful endings, don't you? You don't? Well too bad! I like them, because they make you crave for more! _Ahahahahahahahahaha_! I need blood.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	8. Chapter 8: Heart's Desire

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 8:  
Heart's Desire**  
  
______  
  
The accountable Royal Family, Ryoko, Washu and Ryo-Ohki stand completely stunned at the man in front of them. Tenchi stands before them, wearing all black clothing. His hands ball into fists as he looks down to Lady Misaki, who tore off his cloak, revealing himself to everyone. "Well it looks like my secret's finally been revealed." He reaches down and pulls up the empress by her collar, bringing her dangerously close to his face. "Though I would've preferred doing it a little differently."  
  
His eyes flash for a moment just before he tosses her all the way into the group in front of him. They all collapse onto the ground when the empress comes crashing into them. Ryoko is quick to her feet. She looks at her former husband with pleading eyes. "Tenchi," she slowly begins, "W...what happened? Why are you doing this?"  
  
He smiles at her. This smile does not fit him in the way Ryoko remembers him. Within his malicious smile and cold eyes, she sees nothing but anger and hatred. The pirate takes a few steps forward. "Tenchi?"  
  
He lowers his head, muttering, "Murderers."  
  
Ryoko takes a few more steps towards Tenchi. "What? What did you say?"  
  
"I SAID MURDERERS!!" he screams loudly at his former wife, forcing her to cover her ears and back up several steps. "You killed him," he hisses at them. "You killed my father!"  
  
"We didn't kill your father Tenchi!" Washu shouts. "Nobody killed him! He had a heart attack, it was all an accident!"  
  
His face twitches momentarily. "No, it wasn't an accident. If only you had stayed, you could have saved him. You killed him! You're responsible for his death!"  
  
Washu's lower lip trembles slightly. 'I said almost the exact same thing to Ryoko just a little bit ago. It's true, he would still be alive if I stayed.' The little scientist collapses on the floor and starts to sob uncontrollably. "It...its true," she whispers so lightly that only Ryoko hears her.  
  
"No!" the pirate shouts. "What happened happened! Its nobody's fault!" Suddenly, her face instantly softens. "Tenchi," she starts in a pleading voice, "please stop all of this. Please come back to us, back to me." Tears begin to pour silently down her face.  
  
Tenchi snorts in disgust. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Ryoko but I am already taken." He holds up his left hand, showing the wedding ring on his ring finger.  
  
Ryoko squints slightly, examining it. Her eyes go wide when she realizes that it is not his old wedding ring, the one he wore when he was married to her. She starts to breath rapidly. 'No,' she thinks to herself, 'this can't be happening.' The pirate sums up the strength to speak. "You...you are married...to someone else?"  
  
The former prince smiles evilly. "You bet. And she's a much better wife than you ever could be demon!" He looks up to the sky. "Please come to me, my precious wife!"  
  
The air next to him shimmers for a moment. Tokimi then appears in all her glory. She is dressed in her elaborate gown with her crown atop her head. She reaches over and puts an arm around her husband. "It is good to see you again dear. I always miss you terribly each and every time you leave me." The goddess pulls him into a fierce kiss.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko are both crying deeply and shaking. The man they once loved so deeply has now found solace in another woman's arms. Everyone else stares in shock, too numb to move.  
  
Tokimi pulls away from the kiss, albeit dejectedly, and faces the small group of people in front of her and her husband and smiles deviously. "Well well well, so this is the rest of the family, am I correct?"  
  
Tenchi scratches his chin lightly. "We are short two members."  
  
A dawning expression appears on her face. "Ah yes, how silly of me to forget. Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi and my dear little sister Tsunami, or Sasami as all of you know her."  
  
"Sister?" Washu exclaims, the interest clearly heard in her voice.  
  
Tokimi directs her attention to the little genius. Her smile becomes even more sinister. "Washu, long time no see."  
  
The genius backs up a few steps. "How do you know me?"  
  
The goddess pouts at Washu. "You do not remember me? You do not even remember your own younger sister?"  
  
"What!?" she asks awestruck.  
  
Tokimi's smile widens. "What is the matter? Do you not remember your past? Can you remember anything before you were enlisted at the Royal Space Academy?"  
  
Washu is about to retort, but becomes silent, lost in thought. 'I...I can't remember,' she thinks to herself. 'How can that be?'  
  
The Goddess of Justice chuckles lightly. "You cannot remember because all of your memories of your previous life as a goddess were expunged from your memory the moment you decided to live with the mortals whom you, Tsunami and I had ruled over for eons."  
  
"I...am a goddess?" the little genius stammers.  
  
"Were," her sister corrects, "you were a goddess. You are not anymore. Why do you think you need to know everything? Why are you always on a never- ending search for knowledge? When you were a goddess, you knew everything. But now your knowledge of the universe and all of the inner workings that occur in it is exceedingly inadequate, limited to what the mortals know, perhaps a slight smidgen more. Your old intuition to know everything is what has motivated you these many thousands of years."  
  
Washu places a hand on her forehead, taken aback by all of the new information about her past. "So that explains it," she mutters. "That explains everything." She sits down on the ground and shakes her head disbelievingly. "I just don't get it though. How come I have never been able to find anything on you? I have gone through my entire database back and forth, yet your name has never shown up in any of my searches."  
  
Tokimi begins to chuckle once again. "Do you really think you, with your restricted knowledge and abilities, can stand up to a goddess with immeasurable experience and powers? I made it my personal business to keep my identity a secret until the time suited me well." She takes her husband's hand in hers and their fingers intertwine. "And I have decided that now the time is just proper."  
  
Ryoko finally gets over her initial shock and speaks up. "But why? Why did you take my Tenchi from me?"  
  
Tokimi gets a disgusted look on her face. "How could I ever take what was never completely yours? You took his love, you took him for granted. Tenchi is indeed a very special man. You, none of you, were ever deserving of his care and love. I, on the other hand, have cared for him and loved him in a way he rightly deserves whilst you had abandoned him."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Ayeka shrieks, "we did no such thing to him!"  
  
Tenchi growls lightly and begins to advance on the crown princess. Tokimi pulls him back to her and holds him tightly. She gives Ayeka a look of pure venom. "You are the one who started all of this. I both despise you and am appreciative to you at the same time. You caused my beloved so much pain and suffering. He had longed for death and he would have succeeded had I not intervened. Though had you not departed, we would never have met and fallen in love with one another, something I would have sorely regretted."  
  
Azusa snorts in obvious frustration. "Be that as it may, you still hold my youngest daughter captive and I wish for you to release her."  
  
"Who?" the goddess asks, "do you mean her?" She snaps her fingers and Sasami appears next to them, imprisoned once more in the giant crimson crystal. She is not moving and she has four deep slash marks on her left cheek.  
  
Misaki shrieks and begins to run to her daughter, only to be stopped by Yosho, Azusa and Funaho. The three of their powers combined are just enough to keep the mother from going to her daughter. Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu stay completely motionless, their willpowers working as hard as possible to keep them from trying to rescue the young princess in front of them.  
  
Tokimi lets go of Tenchi and leans into the crystal prison. "Fear not, the child still lives. She is only unconscious. She foolishly dared to insult me and I had to instruct some manners and proper etiquette to her to use when facing greatness." She and everyone else look to the sky as they hear a roaring sound all around them. Thousands of Jurai tree ships are descending down on their location. "Well," she exclaims, "it appears that this small social gathering of ours is receiving some unnecessary guests. I think it is time for us to depart." She gives them all a warm smile that does not meet her cold gaze. "Until next time."  
  
Tenchi gives them a smug look before walking up into his ship. Tokimi is close behind, followed by an unconscious Sasami in the crystal floating prison. Just as soon as they are in the cruiser, it disappears without a trace, leaving a stunned Royal Family and company behind.  
  
______  
  
Kiyone finishes going through all the files back and forth, as well as Mihoshi's written reports. Needless to say, she is exhausted. "She sure has an eye for detail," the GP officer exclaims out loud while rubbing the back of her neck. She picks up the small photo of Tenchi and smiles again. 'I must admit,' she thinks to herself, 'this guy has some willpower! All those attractive women pretty much throwing themselves on him and he held back...well he did for a few years.'  
  
She stands up, groaning slightly as she does so. Kiyone picks up both Tenchi and Ryoko's files and looks at them thoughtfully. "Mihoshi did say that those two were married, but he did leave his wedding ring behind. Maybe that means that there is trouble in paradise. Pity." An odd smile spreads across her face. "If he is single, then I have a chance. When Mihoshi gets back, I'll have to ask her to give me some more personal info on Mr. Masaki here!"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko teleports into her room in the guesthouse and locks the door. As soon as the door clicks, signifying that it is locked, the pirate flies onto her bed and begins to cry uncontrollably. She grabs several pillows from the head of the bed and starts to punch them repeatedly. "Why?" she sobs. "Why him? Why'd it have to be Tenchi? You could have any man that you wanted, but why did you choose my Tenchi!?"  
  
"He is the most powerful man in the universe," answers a voice behind her. Ryoko quickly spins around to see Washu sitting on the end of the bed, looking very stone-faced. "And there was a lot of darkness within him. For her, it was a perfect match."  
  
The pirate sniffs lightly and wipes the tears on her face away. "So you remember all your old life already?"  
  
The genius sighs deeply. "Bits and pieces. It's all slowly coming back now. I must have had some sort of memory block on me, and it is fading away."  
  
Ryoko sniffs again. "What do you remember about this Tokimi lady?"  
  
Washu's face instantly darkens. "She is not someone you want to mess with. Tokimi is not truly evil, she just does whatever it takes to get power. She is so cunning and masterful, makes me look like a novice," she adds with an angry grunt.  
  
Ryoko looks at her mother with eyes filled with desperation. "Mom, is there any way we can beat her? Is there any way I can get Tenchi back?"  
  
The genius lowers her head. "I...I don't know." She opens her arms and Ryoko flies into her mother's embrace. Both women begin to cry. "I just don't know..."  
  
______  
  
The door to Ayeka's room opens. In walks Ayeka, leaning on her brother, Yosho, for support. He carefully directs her onto her bed and lies her down. The first crown princess barely acknowledges this, she just stays very quiet and nods slightly.  
  
Yosho stands up, looking at his younger sister with concern. 'She is acting quite oddly,' he thinks, 'not that I blame her. We all have gone through a lot recently.' He reaches up and lightly touches the side of his face where Tenchi had punched him a few days ago. 'He has become so powerful...and evil.' The prince's eyes become downcast while he thinks of his grandson. 'I trained him so hard to become a great and resolute man. Where did I go wrong?'  
  
He looks back to Ayeka, who is giving him a questioning look. Yosho realizes that he has been standing still next to her bed for several minutes, deep in thought. He clears his throat. "Are you fine Ayeka? Is there anything that you need?"  
  
The princess shakes her head slightly. Yosho nods and turns to leave. Just as he reaches and opens the door, he hears, "Thank you Yosho." The prince smiles lightly and leaves his half sister's room. When the door closes, his mood instantly changes. He leans against the door and slides down to the ground. He covers his face with his hands and shakes slightly. 'Where did I go wrong?'  
  
______  
  
Azusa sits down on his throne and sighs heavily. His two wives stand on each side of him, both too stunned for words. A handful of Jurai's best Knights stand before them. A tall Knight with sharp features and deep blue hair steps forward. "Is everything alright Your Majesties?" he asks, a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yes," the emperor replies warily, "we are fine. Please leave us be."  
  
"A...are you sure my Lord?"  
  
Azusa sighs again. "I am sure. Now please leave, and that means all of you."  
  
All the Knights mutter, "Yes my Lord," as they bow deeply. Within a few minutes all of the Knights are out of the throne room.  
  
Funaho gently places a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Whatever shall we do dear?"  
  
"As to that, I have no idea. But I do suggest that we all stay on our guard. Tenchi and this...Tokimi woman have clearly made their intentions toward us hostile. I will make sure that we will have more Knights and bodyguards patrolling the palace and our planetary defenses need to be improved. Perhaps Lady Washu can help us in that department." He gazes between his two wives and grasps both of their hands firmly. "I swear to you that we will all pull through this." He exchanges small smiles with the two empresses. 'Hopefully,' he thinks darkly.  
  
______  
  
Washu just left Ryoko's bedroom, mentioning something about recording her newfound memories of her previous goddess live and Tokimi into her computer database, leaving Ryoko alone to her thoughts.  
  
She feels better after talking with her mother, but she is still very depressed. She longs for Tenchi, his soft eyes, his gentle words, the way he had once made her feel special, his caring touch that would send shivers of excitement down her spine.  
  
But the Tenchi she once knew and loved so dearly has changed so much. He is now a completely different man, a man who has found love in another woman. "Tokimi," the pirate hisses. "I will find that bitch and make her pay for what she's done to my Tenchi!"  
  
Upon saying her beloved's name, her face instantly softens. She sits up and slides off of her bed. Ryoko makes her way to the end of her bad, where she has placed a large trunk. She kneels down and opens the trunk, which once belonged to her former husband. She shifts through all of his former belongings until she finds what she is looking for, his old training gi.  
  
She pulls it to her face and inhales his scent. Tears begin to well up in her eyes again as she sobs a meek, "Tenchi."  
  
______  
  
Ayeka lies in the middle of her bed, curled up into a ball. Silent tears slowly pour down her beautiful face. This is even worse than the thought of Tenchi being dead. He seems to dislike her and everyone else, is seemingly being on the verge of despising. The princess saw the anger and coldness in his eyes instantly be replaced by a flourish of love and tenderness when that Tokimi woman appeared. She saw that look in his eyes once before, but never so powerful. 'That means that he loves her even more than he once did Ryoko,' she thinks sadly.  
  
She rolls over so now she is facing the east wall of her bedroom. Something out of the ordinary catches her eye. Between two billowing windows that open up into balconies overlooking the Royal Garden, a large and intricate dresser sits grandly. On top of the dresser lie Ayeka's most prized possessions. Several photographs of her family in golden frames, a beautiful porcelain carousel that moves and makes music, a glass miniature replica of her spaceship tree Ryu-Oh and her most favorite possession, an intricate and elaborate music box which her grandfather had given to her shortly before he had passed away.  
  
It is not the music box that catches the princess' eye, but the item next to it. A small jet black box, similar in size to the music box, stands oddly out of place in the princess' dresser. She has no memory of ever receiving such an item. Ayeka carefully picks it up and examines it closely.  
  
There is a small crank on the side of it. The princess hesitantly grasps it and turns it slowly. It begins to emit the classic Jack-in-the-box music. Just before the part where the small toy pops out of the box, Ayeka fully extends her arms, incase it is a trap of some sort. She normally would have given it to one of the Royal bodyguards to inspect, but her curiosity has gotten the better of her.  
  
The toy comes out of the box and Ayeka closes her eyes in anticipation, but nothing happens. Confused, she opens her eyes and looks at the box. Her eyes instantly go wide. The doll that has appeared looks exactly like Sasami. It even has four small red marks on its left cheek.  
  
The doll suddenly comes to life. It looks at Ayeka and waves at her. It then grabs its neck, acting as if it is being choked. It starts to thrash around violently while the princess looks on in utter horror. It suddenly stops thrashing and goes limp.  
  
Ayeka begins to reach out towards the Sasami doll when it sits back and looks directly at her. It puts a hand over its mouth and shakes lightly, as if giggling.  
  
"That was not very nice of you!" Ayeka says hotly to the doll. The doll holds out its right hand and stretches all five of its tiny fingers out. Then it curls up its thumb...then its pinkie finger...then its ring finger...  
  
Ayeka realizes what is happening and quickly puts up a powerful shield a split second before an energy blast with the force of a nuclear bomb incinerates her bedroom.  
  
______  
  
Yosho was sitting on the floor outside of Ayeka's bedroom when the blast hit. The blast is so powerful that he is launched several dozen feet down the hallway. He is on his feet in an instant and runs as fast as he possibly can to his half-sister's bedroom.  
  
He makes his way in, only to find utter destruction. What is remaining of the once pale pink walls is now charred black. Every piece of furniture and decorations are completely incinerated.  
  
Ayeka lies in the middle of the room, not moving. Her shield protected her body, to an extent. The blast was far too powerful for her shield to sustain. There are numerous cuts and gashes and extensive burns throughout her body.  
  
Yosho runs to her side and gingerly lifts her into his arms. Her entire body is limp. "Ayeka! Ayeka!" he shouts, "Please wake up! Open your eyes!" She does not respond. "AYEKA!"  
  
______  
  
The Vengeance flies silently through space. Though from the outside, it appears to be just a simple black cruiser, within it holds two of the most powerful and evil persons in the universe.  
  
Tenchi sits contently on his command chair, Tokimi resting lovingly on his lap. Her left arm is draped around his neck while the other is gently caressing the right side of his face. She nuzzles her face into his neck and breathes in gently. The goddess feels safe and content in her husband's arms. She kisses his neck and lifts her mouth to his ear. "Do you think Ayeka will appreciate her little gift?"  
  
Tenchi smiles evilly. "I hope so. We put so much thought into it." They both chuckle lightly. Tokimi's Champion suddenly gets a look of concern on his face. "Will the blast kill her?"  
  
"No," the goddess simply answers. "But she will be gravely injured, making moving her exceptionally difficult. I do believe that will delay the efforts of the Royal Family to possibly evacuate or hide."  
  
Tenchi thinks thoughtfully for a few moments. "Hmm. Guerilla Warfare Tactics, a very clever move. I like it!" He leans in and kisses her gently on her sweet lips. "You are the greatest!"  
  
"Of course I am," she replies with a devious smile. She leans into him again and begins to kiss along his jaw line. Shivers of excitement course through his very being. She stops kissing him for a moment and says the one thing he has wanted to hear for a very long time. "I grow tired of these childish games. I wish to move to the next step. Let us start disposing of them...one at a time!"  
  
"As you wish, my lovely wife!"   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Oh yeah, the real action starts soon! This series is starting to get even darker!  
  
I do not plan to have Mihoshi and Kiyone make a whole lot of appearances in the rest of the series. Personally, I am a Kiyone fan and don't really want to have something bad happen to her. Mihoshi is an innocent, but she could possibly have her comeuppance...possibly -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

**Tenchi Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 9:  
The Beginning of the End**  
  
______  
  
The Vengeance flies through endless space, on its way to Tokimi's grand temple. The goddess is still sitting comfortably in her husband's lap, her arms draped around his neck. A feeling of euphoria flows through her body. She leans in and nuzzles his neck, inhaling his scent. "I love you," she whispers into his ear.  
  
He pulls her into a warm hug. "I love you too my dear," he says back to her. She smiles lovingly at him just before she pulls him into a fierce kiss. He quickly returns the kiss with equal ferocity and passion.  
  
______  
  
A couple hours later, the cruiser lands perfectly next to Tokimi's grand temple. A platform lowers from the ship onto the floor. Out walk Tenchi and Tokimi, hand in hand and looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. Sasami follows shortly behind, still trapped in the floating crystal prison. She has finally wakened up, but appears to be in a grumpy mood. "Why are you playing games with my family like this? What is your real plan?"  
  
The two lovers share a knowing look to one another, followed by an identical pair of evil grins. "The games are now over my dear little sister," Tokimi replies while still walking towards her temple. "Everything from now on will be quite serious and even more deadly!"  
  
The trio finally enters the vast and looming temple. D3 is right at the entrance to greet them. "Good day my Lady. Good day my Lord," the demi god starts looking to Tokimi and Tenchi. The former prince looks at the servant surprised. He wasn't expecting to be called that. Tokimi giggles lightly at him. His unpredictability is one of the few characteristics of his old personality that have stayed even through his 'transformation.'  
  
"Tenchi dear," the goddess says, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his right arm, "you have not rested in quite a while. I think it wise for you to lie down and regain some strength."  
  
Her Champion looks at her thoughtfully. "You know, now that I think about it, you're right. With all the excitement going around, I never thought about sleeping."  
  
Tokimi gives her husband a seductive look. "Well, we do not necessarily have to sleep," she purrs into his ear.  
  
Shivers of excitement course down Tenchi's spine. "My, that is another thing I haven't thought about."  
  
"Shame on you!" his wife playfully replies.  
  
He chuckles lightly. "Yes, it has been awhile since I've had some real quality time with you."  
  
She releases his arm and wraps them around his neck, looking at him with nothing but love. "We have both changed one another so much. My body screams for your touch. Every moment I am not in your arms feels like an eternity to me."  
  
"Then let's make up for lost time," he replies before giving her a deep, passionate kiss, which she gladly returns. He suddenly lifts her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom area while the goddess giggles merrily.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka lies in a bed in the hospital wing of the Royal Palace unconscious. All of her accountable family sits around her bed, all concerned for her well being. Several highly advanced medical machines silently move back and forth over her body, scanning her progress, if any. Washu looks at the results and sighs deeply. "I am glad to say that Ayeka is healing nicely, though I have no idea when she will be back to one hundred percent. Whatever it was that did this to her, it sure did a number on her. I am clueless as to what did this, but I have a good idea as to who did it."  
  
Everyone nods and exchanges dark looks with each other. Misaki sniffs, trying to stop the torrent of tears that refuse to stop coming. "Wh...what happened to her?"  
  
"I did a few small tests on Ayeka's room and I concluded that the weapon used Lighthawk energy of some sort. It was obviously not to the full potential otherwise her room and most of this palace and surrounding grounds would've been turned into dust. I also found trace particles of a very rare virus all in her room. I checked her systems and found this virus is indeed in her system. Don't worry, it's not fatal!" she adds at the worried expressions on everybody's faces.  
  
They all sigh in relief. "But what does it do mom?" Ryoko asks while gripping her unconscious friend's hand tightly.  
  
"It usually doesn't do much but keep you feeling all stuffy and woozy for a few days. Unfortunately for Ayeka, a mixture of certain aspects of her Jurian DNA and her already damaged immune system have increased its influence on her body. It will keep her bedridden for quite some time I'm afraid to say. I have removed the virus from her system and it looks like its cut down her recovery time, but she'll still be down for a few days at most. But on a better note, I estimated that she will be waking up in a few hours, and, like I already said, she will make a full recovery, but it will take time."  
  
"At least that is some good news," Azusa states, though he looks utterly defeated.  
  
Ryoko suddenly lets go of Ayeka's hand and gets off her seat, looking determined. She starts to walk away with Ryo-Ohki at her side. "Ryoko!" Washu shouts.  
  
The pirate stops walking, but doesn't turn around. "What?" she asks back.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
She clutches her hands into fists. "I'm gonna find Tenchi and one way or another, he will be coming back with me. I will turn him back into the man I once loved."  
  
The former goddess takes several steps towards her daughter. "But what about Tokimi? What are you going to do if she gets in your way?"  
  
Ryoko sighs deeply. "If she gets in my way of Tenchi, I will destroy her," she answers in a monotone voice. With that, she and Ryo-Ohki leave.  
  
"Good luck, my daughter," Washu sadly mutters, knowing all too well that she will not succeed in finding Tenchi. 'The only person who could find her,' she thinks to herself, 'is Tsunami.'  
  
______  
  
Sasami sighs deeply. She has been released from her prison, but she has nowhere to go. Shortly after they all came to the temple, Tokimi released her, but sealed her off in the main corridor of the temple. The young princess swings her arms lazily around, bored out of her mind. 'I wish I didn't have this stupid collar on,' she thinks to herself, 'then at least I'd have Tsunami to talk to.'  
  
She suddenly stops walking and looks up thoughtfully. "D3," she yells out. "D3, please come out. I just want to talk."  
  
A giant red jewel shimmers into existence, signifying the demi god's immediate entrance. The visage of the old man appears before Sasami. "You wish to speak with me Tsunami?"  
  
"Yes, but is it alright if you can call me Sasami? That's the name I like people to call me when I'm...well me," she finishes with a corny smile.  
  
D3 shows no emotions, and nods lightly. "Understandable. So what do you wish to ask me young Sasami Jurai?"  
  
"No no no. I don't want to ask you anything, I just want to talk." She favors him with a cheerful smile.  
  
The demi god blinks. "I suppose it to be alright if we were just to talk. My Lady gave me strict orders to watch over you, but she had not mentioned anything about talking."  
  
"Okay then. I want to know what happened to Tenchi. What made him change into the man he is now?"  
  
"From everything I have gathered and have watched with Lady Tokimi, it is you and those who you once lived with on planet Earth that have helped him change."  
  
Sasami frowns lightly. "Tenchi sorta told me the same thing, but what does that mean?"  
  
"My Lady has been always been interested in young Masaki, from before he was even born. She watched him grow up, knowing about his noble heritage and what the future may have in hold for him. When Washu joined your household, she sent Dr. Clay to retrieve her from your household, about ten mortal years ago. It is during that time when she witnessed my Lord activate his Lighthawk Wings. Since that time, Lady Tokimi kept an even closer eye on him."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything," D3 answers. "My Lady and I have watched over the years as, one by one, you and the rest of his family left him. Shortly after his father passed away, my Lord had wanted to end his own life."  
  
The young princess covers her mouth with her hands in horror. "No...he...he would never do something like that."  
  
"And how would you know that young princess?" the demi god asks. "He was once a man with everything who, within a decade, became a man with nothing. To him, his life had no more meaning. Lady Tokimi was still quite interested in him so she protected him from himself. She made sure to make every one of his attempts to take his own life unsuccessful. She could save him, but she was still unable to make him her Champion. Part of Tsunami still resided within him. Fortunately for us, an old friend had decided to visit him."  
  
Sasami is hanging on every one of his words. She finally is getting to understand why Tenchi changed so much. "What friend? Who visited?"  
  
"Galaxy Police Officer Lieutenant Mihoshi Kuramitsu."  
  
"Mihoshi!?" she shrieks.  
  
"Yes," D3 responds. "She had arrived on an unexpected visit. The small conversation with her proved to be quite amusing. All of the hidden, dark emotions he kept deeply within him finally surfaced. During his verbal tirade at the young woman, he unknowingly rejected Tsunami. This was the one chance my Lady had been waiting for. Just as he rejected you, or more precisely, the goddess within you, Lady Tokimi entrusted him with a portion of her own powers. His deep, powerful need for vengeance brought his powers into even greater heights."  
  
Sasami falls to her knees. "So...so that's how it happened," she weakly mumbles out.  
  
"After my Lord destroyed his old home, he went out, searching for something, though he was not quite sure what he was searching for."  
  
The young princess stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Let me guess," she says angrily, "he was searching for Tokimi?"  
  
"You are quite wise for one as young as yourself. My Lady brought him before her and asked for hi to join her. He happily agreed. And now..." the demi god trails off for a moment. "Yes, I understand," he says while looking upwards. "As you wish my Lady." He turns back towards Sasami. "I must leave now. I have new orders," and with those words, he vanishes.  
  
"Um...thanks for the talk," Sasami mutters out loud.  
  
______  
  
Tokimi smiles lightly. 'That was a rather fine idea,' she thinks to herself. 'At least I will know immediately if she is up to something.' She looks over to her side, where Tenchi is sleeping peacefully. The goddess smiles at him. She reaches over and lightly caresses the side of his face. "Rest easy my love," she whispers to him. "Soon, very soon the final battle will begin." She leans in and kisses him on the lips and then lies down with her head resting on his chest. Tokimi is soon sleeping soundly.  
  
______  
  
Ryo-Ohki flies silently through space. Ryoko silently sits in her command chair with her arms crossed. "Are you still on the trail Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"Mya meow mya!" answers the cabbit ship.  
  
The pirate smiles happily. "Great. Keep on it okay?" Ryo-Ohki meows in response. 'I'm glad I thought of this ahead of time,' Ryoko thinks with a small sneer. 'While Tenchi and that bitch Tokimi were yacking on, I had Ryo- Ohki get both their and that cruiser's scent. I don't think anybody expected that!' She suddenly throws a fist into the air. "Look out Tenchi, cause here we come!"  
  
______  
  
"Look! She's waking up!" Misaki shouts. Azusa, Funaho, Yosho and Washu quickly run around Ayeka's bed. Indeed, the princess is beginning to awaken. She moans lightly and her eyes start to flutter open. She groggily looks around the room. Her mother grasps both of her hands tightly. "Ayeka honey, are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
  
The princess nods slightly. "Y...yes mother," she replies weakly.  
  
The second empress begins to cry as she pulls her daughter's hands up to her face. "Oh I was so worried about you!" She turns to Washu and brings her into a crushing bear hug. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little Ayeka!"  
  
"Don't...mention...it!" the genius gasps between breaths. She somehow manages to release herself from Misaki's vise like grip and walks up to the machines that are monitoring Ayeka's current condition. "Well she seems to be doing a lot better, but she will still remain bedridden for a while. My estimations are two and a half to three days max."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ayeka asks while trying to sit up, with no success. "W...why can I not move? I feel fine, but I seem to be weak."  
  
"Let me explain," Washu starts. "The device that blew up your room contained within it a very rare virus. Normally it doesn't do much to whoever gets infected by it, but it affected you differently. The virus isn't in you anymore, but it is still affecting you, namely you're still pretty weak and you will be in that bed for a few more days. You should have more control of your upper body tomorrow."  
  
"Well that is something to feel fortunate for." Ayeka looks around the room and notices the missing member. "Where is Miss Ryoko?"  
  
"She, uh...she went looking for Tenchi," Yosho states.  
  
"Is she insane?" the princess shouts. "She is not powerful enough to face Tenchi or that Tokimi woman. What is she thinking? Why did not any of you stop her?"  
  
"Because," Washu begins, "my daughter has no chance of finding them, but she does have a whole lot of pent up frustration. I think it is best if we just leave her be for a while."  
  
Yes," Funaho agrees. "We all have not been in the best moods as of late."  
  
Ayeka lies her head down. 'Why Tenchi?' she thinks sadly. 'Why did you do this to me? How could you do all of this to my family? Why?'  
  
______  
  
Tenchi slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is also quite a welcome one. Tokimi is sleeping with her head and her right arm on his chest. She has a look of utter content on her beautiful face. Tenchi smiles warmly at her and reaches down and pushes a few stray hairs away from her face. 'How lucky can one guy get?' he thinks happily to himself.  
  
As if she can feel her husband is awake and she must join him, Tokimi begins to stir. She opens her eyes and looks up lovingly at Tenchi. "Good morning dear," she says to him just before she crawls up and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
When she pulls back, Tenchi gives her a slightly confused look. "Is it really morning?"  
  
Tokimi gets a look on her face that matches Tenchi's. "Good question. Time is never kept here in my dimension like it is everywhere else. I do know that we have only slept for a short while, around two hours."  
  
The former prince yawns loudly. "Two hours is more than enough rest. I think the time is right for our plan to come into effect." He shifts over to the edge of the large bed and starts to put his clothes on. "Do you want to come with me this time?"  
  
Tokimi stands up, her billowing blue and purple robe shimmers onto her body. "Although I would love to go with you, I have more pressing matters to attend to, namely my little sister."  
  
Tenchi pulls his shirt over his head. "Okay, but you know where I'll be if you change your mind."  
  
The goddess crawls across the bed and wraps her arms around her husband's waist from behind. "I will be sure to keep that in mind dear." She gives him a kiss on the back of his neck.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I can," he says while starting to walk away. He jumps forward suddenly when a hand grabs his rear. Tenchi quickly turns around, only to see his wife giggling at him. He smiles and shakes his head lightly. "Good bye my love." Black flames surround his body and in the blink of an eye he is gone.  
  
Tokimi gets off of the bed and silently walks out of the bedroom and down the long corridor into her main temple region. The sight that greets her is Sasami lying on the floor with her arms spread out from her body. "Well look at you," the goddess starts, getting the young princess' attention. "You look positively bored!"  
  
Sasami sits up and brushes the hair from her face. "Of course I'm bored!" she hotly replies. "There is nothing to do here!" She is about to say something else but stops and turns bright red because her stomach makes a loud lurching sound.  
  
The goddess giggles loudly. "Oh my. It seems that you have not eaten in a while now. Shall we?" With a wave of her hand, a table appears before them, as do two soft cushions. She waves her hand again and delicious looking and smelling food appears on top of the table. She sits down on one of the cushions and begins to put some food on her plate. Sasami looks at her hesitantly. "Oh do not worry," the goddess starts, "the food is not poisoned and it is quite good!"  
  
______  
  
"Ryo-Ohki, are you seeing this?"  
  
The cabbit ship "Myas" lightly. Right in front them is an area of space that neither of them have ever seen before. Small orbs of light surround them. Bits and pieces of destroyed ships float aimlessly through space. The only plausible direction to go is straight ahead.  
  
"Okay," Ryoko begins softly, "lets go through this thing slowly and carefully. You and I don't know what is ahead of us. I think we should keep as quiet as possible and talk to each other mentally, okay?"  
  
'Okay,' the cabbit's voice replies in her head.  
  
The pirate smiles lightly. 'Alright, let's get going.'  
  
______  
  
Tenchi appears in space, several hundred miles from Jurai. 'It looks a lot like Earth from this distance,' he thinks to himself. 'Well, except for all of those Jurai tree ships patrolling around.' He smiles very evilly. 'I think I should take care of that!' The black flames surround him once more and he vanishes.  
  
______  
  
'Oh my goddess!' Ryoko thinks in awe, 'this place is amazing!' For the last few minutes, the pirate, on board her good friend and spaceship, have been silently floating through what can only be described as something someone would see in a dream.  
  
They are flying along the path of a large river. Around the river are some spectacular sights. A giant tree floats in midair with its roots covering an earth like planet. Large strips, showing water and other such landmasses, go across for countless distances. Below them, a gigantic whale like creature surfaces for a breath of air.  
  
Suddenly, the river disappears, as well as the land around them, showing endless stars and more strips and chunks of land. Far in the distance, a looming temple appears. Ryoko's eyes narrow, her face deadest. 'That's where we're going.'  
  
______  
  
Ayeka looks down at her hand. She tries to move her hand in some form or fashion. Her fingers twitch and move slightly. The princess smiles lightly. 'Well at least I can move them,' she thinks, 'if only a little bit.'  
  
Yosho notices her and walks to her side. "Do you need anything Ayeka?" he asks politely.  
  
"Could you please sit me up brother?"  
  
He smiles. "Of course." He gently puts his arms around her and shifts her into a sitting position. He places some pillows around her so she doesn't fall over.  
  
"Thank you Yosho." She smiles very warmly at him.  
  
The prince leans in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I just hope you get better soon."  
  
______  
  
Tokimi is just about to take a sip of tea when a large explosion rocks her temple. "What the..." her speech is cut short by a dozen small energy beams that explode all around her. During the confusion, Ryoko appears next to Sasami. The young princess shrieks in joy and wraps her arms around her long time friend. The pirate smirks and rips the restraint collar to pieces. Instantly, Sasami feels the very welcome presence of Tsunami flood into her.  
  
The smoke around Tokimi is pushed aside. The goddess is looking murderous. She immediately notices Ryoko standing next to her sister's avatar. "You!" she shouts, her eyes now glowing in rage.  
  
"Yeah me!" Ryoko says smugly. "Sorry to bother you, but we need to leave. So long bitch!" The pirate grabs Sasami's hand and the two teleport away, leaving a very angry goddess alone in the temple.  
  
"_How_!?" Tokimi fumes. "How could she gain entry into my dimension without any..." she trails off as a thought suddenly comes into her head. "Of course," she hisses. "Washu."  
  
______  
  
On board the Ryo-Ohki, which is moving out of Tokimi's realm as fast as it can, Sasami is dancing around, rejoicing in her newfound freedom. Ryoko laughs at her. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?"  
  
She runs up and hugs the pirate again. "Fantastic thanks to you and Ryo- Ohki! Tsunami thanks you too!"  
  
The ship "Meows" happily at her good friend.  
  
"Finally!" Sasami shouts, "free!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi scratches his chin thoughtfully. "This is...beautiful, if you really love trees." He floats around in the Royal Tree Room, looking for the one tree that will help begin the end of his long suffering and pain.  
  
After several minutes, and about a dozen or so floors later, he finally finds what he is looking for. "Tsunami," he hisses. "The all great, all powerful Tsunami, the legendary tree of beginnings." Five black triangles glow on his forehead as his five fiery black Lighthawk Wings appear in front of him. He closes his eyes in concentration. 'This won't get the whole job done,' he thinks to himself, 'but it should do a number on her.' The entire room is engulfed in a brilliant white light.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, the two pirates and the princess/goddess have just encountered some resistance. "Good," Ryoko smirks, "I was afraid that we weren't gonna have any fun!"  
  
The ship flies through the barrage of shots directed at her, dodging and weaving though them with utter perfection. She lets out several shots and takes down a few of their mysterious attackers, pitch black ships that look similar to Jurai third generation tree ships only with sharp, pointy features.  
  
On board, Ryoko chuckles merrily. "Oh come on! Can't you guys do better than that?"  
  
Suddenly, Sasami grabs her head and screams out in pain. She collapses onto the floor. Ryoko is at her side in an instant. "Sasami! Are you okay?"  
  
The young princess sits up, her hands still on her head. "I...I'm fine, but something's wrong with Tsunami."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She looks at her friend, a mixture of fear and confusion on her face. "I'm not too sure," she begins, her eyes filling with tears, "But I think she is dying!"   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Everything is starting to unravel now. Only 4 more chapters left. Expect more action and violence soon.  
  
Sgeekyomega gave me the idea of doing a story in first-person perspective. I have decided to make a special chapter that takes place all during this one, only through the eyes of Tokimi! Expect more understanding of some of the things she did and some extra scenes not added in this chapter. Until then, keep reading! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	10. Special Chapter: Musings of a Goddess

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note 1: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting.  
  
Note 2: This chapter takes place during the events of Chapter 9. It is done in first-person perspective through the eyes of everybody's favorite goddess, Tokimi!_  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Special Chapter:  
Musings of a Goddess**  
  
______  
  
My husband's ship flies through the endless space, towards my magnificent temple. I am with him in the cockpit of his ship resting peacefully on his lap, my arms draped around his neck. Everything feels so...different. These emotions have changed me so much. Especially when it concerns him.  
  
I lean in and nuzzle into his neck, inhaling his scent with rapture. Every ounce of my being yearns for him. It is quite amusing, I, the goddess of Justice and Death, falling in love with a once simple farmer boy. Yes, I now am proud to admit that I love Tenchi, I truly love him with all my heart. I know he feels the same, not only because he tells me so, but also by the way he looks at me. His eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. I can get lost in that penetrating gaze of his. I kiss his neck lightly and whisper, "I love you," into his ear.  
  
His entire body relaxes at my words. He pulls me into a warm embrace and replies, "I love you too my dear." Warm feelings begin to course through my body. These emotions are the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him fiercely. He quickly returns the kiss with equal ferocity and passion. I am...happy.  
  
______  
  
A couple of hours later, we finally land next to my temple. A platform lowers itself onto the floor and we walk out hand in hand. My bratty little sister is a few feet behind us, trapped once more in my masterful crystal prison. She does not appear to be in a very cheerful mood, oh well. Personally, I could not be concerned any less about how she feels, I am happier than I have been for as long as I have existed and no one shall take this euphoric feeling from me. She suddenly speaks up. "Why are you playing games with my family like this? What is your real plan?"  
  
Tenchi and myself share a look with one another, both of us thinking about the brief conversation we had shortly after leaving that pathetic planet Jurai. We both smile evilly in remembrance. "The games are now over my dear little sister," I answer while turning around and walking back towards my temple. "Everything from now on will be quite serious and even more deadly!"  
  
My loyal servant D3 appears before us just as we enter. "Good day my Lady," he says to me. He then turns to Tenchi, "Good day my Lord." I cannot help but smile. For eons I have been alone, ruling over this dimension and a few colonies and servants in my beloved's dimension. Now I finally have someone to rule by my side for all eternity.  
  
Tenchi looks surprised at the aforementioned title. I giggle slightly at him. He never ceases to amaze me with his actions. His unpredictability, one of the few aspects of his old personality that have stayed with him after proclaiming his allegiance, his trust, and more importantly, his love and devotion to me, is always amusing to witness.  
  
I look into his eyes, but I notice something odd. The fire in his eyes is slightly diminished. It is then that I also notice that his posture is slumped, a common expression of fatigue. "Tenchi dear," I say to him while letting go of his hand and wrapping my arms around his right arm, "you have not rested in quite a while. I think it wise for you to lie down and regain some strength."  
  
My dear husband gives me thoughtful look. "You know, now that I think about it, you're right. With all the excitement going around, I never thought about sleeping."  
  
It suddenly occurs to me that it has been some time since he and I have been together. Strange urges begin to surface within me. I know what they are, and I like them! I look up at him, the passion burning in my eyes. "Well, we do not necessarily have to sleep," I purr into his ear.  
  
His body shivers at my words. He knows what I am referring to, and I believe he wants it too. "My, that is another thing I haven't thought about," he admits to me.  
  
I am shocked at his words for a moment. How could he forget about being with me? Then I see a small twinkle in his eyes. He is teasing me, and I am thoroughly enjoying him do so! "Shame on you!" I playfully reply, hoping he will say just what I want him to.  
  
He chuckles at me. I can tell that he is much happier with me than he ever was when he lived that poor confusing life on Earth. I have given him an unconditional love that no other can ever come close to matching. He knows that I will love him always, my heart belongs to him and only him. He speaks up, "Yes, it has been awhile since I've had some real quality time with you."  
  
That is quite true, and I believe that we will rectify that situation! I still find it so odd that one man has done this to me. I release his arm and wrap mine around his neck, my eyes shining with nothing but love. "We have both changed one another so much. My body screams for your touch. Every moment I am not in your arms feels like an eternity to me."  
  
"Then let's make up for lost time," he says to me just before leans in and gives me the deepest, and most passionate kisses he has ever given me. I gladly return it, knowing too well where it is going to lead us. He suddenly lifts me off of my feet and begins to carry me to our bedroom. I giggle happily in his strong arms, relishing in his forwardness.  
  
Just before we leave the main corridor of my temple, I cast a quick glance over towards my younger sibling. She is looking quite mad at the two of us. I decide to let her roam around a bit and release her from the crystal prison I so masterfully created just for her. She falls on her back, not expecting to be released. I really anger her when I shout, "Now be a good girl and stay in the main corridor," just before we exit. She shouts a few choice words at me, words not quite fitting to be said by a princess, or a goddess by that matter.  
  
We finally enter my bedroom. I have learned that it is here where the old qualities of my dear husband really shine. He is the gentlest soul to me, it is like nothing I have ever experienced throughout my entire existence. It is a stark contrast to when he is facing his former family.  
  
I watched when he was with that no good daughter of my sister Washu, and there truly is no comparison to which he treats better. There was a time when his heart beat for her, I still am unsure as to why, but those days have long past. Now I am the one whom he treats as the most precious thing in the universe. My thoughts are brought back to the present when I feel myself being gently placed onto my, I mean our bed. I start to smile once more. Everything is going better than I could have ever imagined.  
  
______  
  
My dear husband fell asleep just a few minutes ago. He may be the most powerful man in the universe, but the combined efforts of fatigue and myself have drained him of all of his strength. I cannot help but chuckle at that thought. He should be asleep for only about two hours. His body regains its strength very quickly.  
  
While I watch him sleep peacefully, my mind wanders onto what will occur with his family very shortly. Soon, there will be no one to ever take my Tenchi from me. I frown when as I realize a source of trouble: Galaxy Police Officer Lieutenant Mihoshi Kuramitsu. She is still a liability, yet my darling does not want her to be harmed in any way. That is another thing that puzzles me. She is part of those that left him and stayed away when he needed them the most, yet he still sympathizes for her.  
  
What I need to do is to watch her closely. I need to keep an eye on her so, if she does discover what is occurring, she will try to intervene. Ah, of course! "D3," I call out loud to my faithful servant, "please come here, I have a mission for you."  
  
After a few seconds, D3 appears before me. "You called for me Lady Tokimi?"  
  
"Yes. I would like for you to watch over Mihoshi Kuramitsu for me. My darling husband wishes that she not interfere and not be harmed in any way. Constantly inform me of what she is doing."  
  
"As you wish my Lady," he says to me before vanishing.  
  
As soon as my humble servant leaves on his mission, I begin to smile contently at my decision. That was a rather good idea. At least I will know right away if she is up to something. I look over to my side, where my sweet Tenchi is still resting peacefully. I will let him have his rest, he deserves it. I reach over and lightly caress the side of his face. "Rest easy my love," I whisper to him. "Soon, very soon the final battle will begin." I lean in and give my dear a small kiss on the lips. Since he will be sleeping for another two hours, I will rest as well. I have never had the need for sleep, but I use these opportunities to watch his dreams. It is always comforting to watch what he dreams about, especially when those dreams concern me. I smile in vast remembrance. My Tenchi can really be a naughty boy at times!  
  
______  
  
I can feel him moving below me. His brain wave patterns have changed as well. He is no longer dreaming, rather, his mind has become much more active and alert, meaning that he is awake. I start to stir awake. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is the most amazing and special man in the universe. My dear sweet husband is looking down at me, his dark brown eyes gazing into mine.  
  
"Good morning dear," I purr to him just before I crawl up his muscular chest and give him a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
He gives me a slightly confused look when I pull back. "Is it really morning?" he asks while scratching the back of his head.  
  
I look at him in the same fashion he is looking at me. "Good question. Time is never kept here in my dimension. I do know that we have only slept for a short while, around two hours."  
  
My dear stretches and yawns loudly. "Two hours is more than enough rest. I think the time is right for our plan to come into effect." He shifts over to the edge of the large bed and starts to put his clothes on. "Do you want to come with me this time?"  
  
I stand up and make my beautiful and very comfortable robe that matches my unique eyes appear onto my body. Should I go with him or should I stay and catch up on my conversation with little Sasami and my no good sister Tsunami? Being with him would very much be the better choice, as I cannot stand to ever be away from him, but I need to talk with her. I sigh out, "Although I would love to go with you, I have more pressing matters to attend to, namely my little sister."  
  
Tenchi pulls his shirt over his head. "Okay, but you know where I'll be if you change your mind."  
  
The strength and kindness of his heart has never ceased to astound me. I decide to crawl across our bed and wrap my arms around his waist from behind, showing him that I may not be with him when he is out, but my heart will forever be his. "I will be sure to keep that in mind dear." I kiss on the back of his neck to finalize the statement.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I can," he says while starting to walk away. As I watch him, I get a strange sensation that screams at me to touch him again. I reach out and grab the first part of him that I can. It happily happens to be his rear. Tenchi jumps forward suddenly when I grab him. He quickly turns around, only to see his me giggling at him. He smiles and shakes his head lightly. "Good bye my love." Black flames surround his body and in the blink of an eye he is gone.  
  
The smile on my face fades lightly. I can already feel the disdain pouring into my heart. He is not even gone for a few seconds and I want him back near me. I sigh deeply and get off of our bed and walk out of the bedroom and down the long corridor into my main temple region. The first thing I see is young Sasami lying on the floor with her arms spread out from her body. She has a nonchalant expression on her face and is not moving. "Well look at you," I say out loud to get her attention. "You look positively bored!"  
  
The avatar of my sister sits up and brushes the hair from her face. "Of course I'm bored!" she hotly replies at me, "there is nothing to do here!" She is about to say something else but stops and turns bright red because her stomach makes a loud lurching sound, signifying that she is hungry.  
  
I giggle loudly at her. "Oh my. It seems that you have not eaten in a while now. Shall we?" I wave my hand and create a table, two soft cushions for us to sit on. I wave my hand once more and food appears on top of the table. From what I have gathered from both watching her cook food in the past and from what my dear husband has notified me, the meal that I have created should be a marvelous one. I sit down on one of the cushions and begin to position some of the food onto my plate. Tsunami, I mean Sasami stands in place, the hesitation clearly seen in her eyes. "Oh do not worry," I reassure her, "the food is not poisoned and it is quite good!"  
  
Young Sasami cautiously sits down across from me and places a small amount of food onto her plate. I stop eating to watch her. She does not seem to be all that enthusiastic about dining with me. If she does not eat, then that is her choice. I will not force her to do it. She can starve for all I care, her death would only mean one less person to worry about.  
  
I smile with satisfaction when she picks up the first piece of food and places it in her mouth. She chews slowly, tasting and testing. When I see her swallow, I reply, "See? I told you that it is not poisoned. Killing you in that fashion would not feel quite right, it would cheapen the satisfaction for me."  
  
I use my chopsticks to pick up a rather delicious piece of fish. Just as I begin to eat it, she speaks out, "Why are you eating with me? You don't need to eat since you're a goddess and besides, you can't taste the food anyway!"  
  
I finish chewing the fish and swallow it, all the while looking at her thoughtfully. For one as young as she is, her intelligence is interestingly high. Then again, she is one with Tsunami. Though they still share two different personalities for some unknown reason, their knowledge and experiences have indeed intertwined into one, though her knowledge is limited about me. I do believe that I need to give her a small lesson. "You are both right and wrong with your insights dear," I tell her. "True, I do not need to eat for sustenance for I am a goddess, but I do have the ability to taste." She gives me a look of astonishment. "Yes, this is another interesting side effect of giving myself to my dear Tenchi."  
  
She goes quiet and I smile. Good, perhaps that will keep her busy for a little while. "Well where's Tenchi?" she huffs in annoyance. "How come he is not eating with us?"  
  
Inwardly, I sigh deeply. So much for my hopes. I do enjoy these emotions, but at times like these they can become quite a burden, especially around the little brat. "Tenchi is out on business," I answer nonchalantly. "As to what he is doing, well that is none of your business. Be happy that I decided to stay and keep you company."  
  
I feel the anger start to swell up inside of her. She is trying to hold it in, but her efforts will be all for nothing. She has witnessed and been through far too much to just keep everything bottled up. She needs to embrace the darkness at least once. I have, and I really enjoy it. Oh, I can feel it, she is getting even angrier! My, this is quite a sight to witness, a girl who is assimilated to the goddess of light, loosing herself to anger and darkness! This meal is going along much better than I had originally planned!  
  
"Oh yeah!?" she spits out, the anger practically pouring from her body, "well I would be a lot happier by myself! You are destroying my family, what makes you think I would want to spend any amount of time with you?"  
  
I smile widely at her. I am just about to take a sip of tea when, from nowhere, a large explosion thunders throughout my temple. "What the..." I manage to scream out just before several small energy beams explode all around me. What is going on? Who would dare try to invade my domain? More importantly, how did they get in here without me noticing?  
  
I hear the sounds of someone teleporting nearby. Unfortunately, I am lost in the confusion and the rather large buildup of smoke and debris have clouded my vision. I suddenly hear a very unwelcome sound, the avatar of my sister shrieks in an amused tone. It is followed by the sound of something being ripped apart. No! Someone must be freeing her!  
  
I quickly wave my hands and the smoke around me is whisked away. A supreme feeling of anger more powerful than I have ever felt is coursing through my entire body. Whoever did this will suffer so greatly! My body is momentarily stunned in surprise when I see that retched daughter of Washu standing before me, next to Sasami. "_You_!" I bellow, my entire body seething with rage.  
  
"Yeah me!" she says to me, an untastefully smug smile spreading across her ugly face. "Sorry to bother you, but we need to leave. So long bitch!" She grabs Sasami's hand and they teleport away. Bitch!? _BITCH_!? She has the audacity to talk to me in such a manner? A pitiful life form like her should be bowing to and worshipping me!  
  
"How!?" I scream out loud. "How could she get into this dimension without any..." then it suddenly occurs to me. "Of course," I hiss. "Washu." Blast her! Those three gems she gave to her 'daughter.' They contain all her former powers as a goddess. All of my sentries that are secretly posted throughout my dimension did not detect her like they would any other intruder because she has powers within her that are similar to mine. I need to prevent them from leaving.  
  
Summoning a large amount of my powers, I call forth to all my sentries to obtain them. I want them both back here so I can punish them accordingly. My dear Tenchi wanted Ryoko all to himself, but I do believe he will allow me to let out some of my anger on her. I will try not to kill her...I will try.  
  
I feel my sentries engaging with the cabbit ship. _No_! She is evading their blasts and taking them down! Wait, what is this strange feeling I am receiving? Ah, of course! My love is doing his set plan I masterfully created. Oh what a joyous feeling! I can hear her scream in agonizing pain. She is dying, and she deserves nothing better than that. If she had only been nicer to Tenchi, I would have let her get by with her life, but she has left me with no choice. I love Tenchi more than anything, I value his life even over my own. I only want him to be happy and this is what will do so. Though I do love Tsunami, for my Tenchi to be happy, she must die!  
  


  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: I got the idea for doing a POV from sgeekyomega. I had originally planned on having this as Chapter 9, but it would pull away from the other characters in the story that Tokimi doesn't interact with. I do believe that this fic has gone off quite well. I hope you all enjoy my very first POV! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	11. Chapter 10: Downfall

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 10:  
Downfall**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi focuses every ounce of power in his body towards the task at hand. Using the power his beautiful wife has blessed him with, he is slowly draining the power out of Tsunami, the legendary Tree of Beginnings. This task would have been quite dangerous and possibly fatal for him if it were not for the one thing he needed to siphon the differences in power. In between the Tsunami and Tenchi with his five fiery black Lighthawk Wings floats the Master Key, Tenchi-ken. Since the key is connected to both the Tsunami and Tenchi, it works as a filter, both helping to drain the tree of its power while transforming the power it absorbs so Tenchi can safely meld with it.  
  
The Champion of Tokimi grimaces as he feels the surge of power fill his body. The sheer amount of power is overwhelming! 'Ugh,' he thinks to himself, 'this is too much! I can't take much more of this without something really bad happening!' He is just about to stop when a sudden thought occurs to him. He smiles happily. 'I'm sure she'll really enjoy this!' He focuses even harder and the brilliant white light around the chamber becomes even more intense.  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile in Tokimi's temple, the goddess watches her sentries telepathically in frustration as they are taken out one by one by the Ryo- Ohki. She is just about to inform them to change their tactics when a surge of power hits her. An immense sensation flows through her, almost on the verge of sexual pleasure. After a few moments, the power stops coming into her. She is now on her knees, one hand holding the side of her face. She is breathing very heavily and a light flush has adorned her face.  
  
She stands up, rather shakily, and shakes her head. "Oh my!" she exclaims, "That was...incredible!" Tokimi looks down and examines her body closely. 'Although my body looks exactly the same,' she thinks lightly, 'I feel...different. I feel more powerful than I have ever felt.' She smiles seductively. "Oh Tenchi you dear sweet man, that was so incredibly thoughtful of you! You had better return home soon because I have a lot of new energy that needs to be used and I want to use it all up on you!"  
  
Her smile suddenly turns very evil. "But first things first." She holds out both of her arms and focuses.  
  
______  
  
In Tokimi's dimension, near her temple, an intense dogfight between several dozen dark sentry ships and the Ryo-Ohki rages on. It is quite clear that the cabbit ship is the better fighter. She masterfully flies between the enemy ships and easily dodges every shot fired upon her. It is even more impressive considering that nobody is even piloting her.  
  
On board, Ryoko is trying to help Sasami, who is in a great amount of pain. The power, the very life force of Tsunami is being severely drained, and it is killing the young princess. After several agonizing moments, the pain recedes, leaving Sasami alive but terribly weakened. She looks up at Ryoko, her eyes filled with pain and fear. She hugs her friend tightly. "Oh Ryoko," she sobs, "I'm so scared!"  
  
The pirate hugs the young princess back. "Its okay Sasami. Its all...wait a minute!" She stands up, now noticing that Ryo-Ohki is trying to talk to her. Ryoko listens to the cabbit ship 'miya and 'meow' for a few more moments before yelling out, "What do you mean the enemy ships have stopped firing?" She quickly teleports to the controls and curses loudly, "Damn it! You're right! Why aren't they trying to shoot us down? Why are they just standing there?"  
  
Her questions are quickly answered when she, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki feel reality around them begin to distort and shift them to a different location. Ryoko groans loudly as they reach their new destination. "Oh no, not here! Please not here!"  
  
______  
  
Tokimi stands proud, the cabbit ship just a few feet in front of her. She waves her hand and Ryo-Ohki is forcibly reverted back into her cabbit form. Sasami crumples onto the ground, too weak to try to keep herself up. Ryo- Ohki is instantly at her side and faces Tokimi, guarding her friend.  
  
Ryoko sees Tokimi in front of her and goes into a defensive position. She summons her energy sword and utters a harsh battle cry as she charges full steam at the goddess.  
  
______  
  
Chaos.  
  
That is what Planet Jurai is experiencing. Something terrible has happened and the most powerful planet in the universe is loosing its power. The Jurai trees, which have been blessed with Tsunami's divine powers, are slowly wilting and dying. This has severely altered Jurai's landscape. The planet, once proud of its green trees and lush environment, is now becoming a desert of dead and dying foliage.  
  
The tree ships are now without a 'brain' so to speak and are now dead in space. The crew onboard are worried but have been trained to stay calm in a crisis. They have backup life support systems that are not connected with the trees so they have no worries of suffocating, but now they are vulnerable. If anyone, even a simple little cruiser, were to attack, the entire fleet would be helpless to fight back.  
  
The populace is taking this as would be expected, they are panicking beyond reproach. Never before has anything of this magnitude ever occurred on Jurai. This is even worse than when the villainous Space Pirate Ryoko attacked over 700 years ago and took out a good chunk of the fleet. At least then, they still had their precious trees to help them and guide them to overcome the tragedy and strive to become the powerful empire they have been known to be for thousands of years.  
  
People in the streets riot in fear and anger. Many believe this to be the end of their civilization, perhaps their whole world. The Emperor has dispatched guards throughout the entire planet to attempt to bring order into the grave chaos. Video screens all over are displaying Azusa and his two wives, pleading for the people to remain calm and stay indoors to avert any problems.  
  
In the middle of the one of the streets, Tenchi walks down, examining and enjoying everything he is seeing. He frowns at the sight in front of him. Several guards are pulling apart what was looking to be a very good riot. Without so much of a second thought, he leaps forward and quickly takes care of the guards. Seeing their chance to flee with all of the guards unconscious, the rioters escape and run through the streets.  
  
Tenchi smiles evilly to himself. "This planet is a lot more interesting than I had once thought it was!" He is distracted by a large explosion that destroys a large business building a few blocks ahead. Smoke fills the sky as well as the sounds of people screaming. "Ah, sweet music to my ears!"  
  
______  
  
In the throne room of the Royal Palace, Azusa sits on his throne, utterly confused and worried. His wives stand on either side of him, both looking just like their husband. Suddenly, a tall Jurain Knight comes into the throne room. "What have you found?" the emperor asks politely.  
  
"Sir, it is horrible! All of the trees are dying! Every tree ship in space is now stranded! I had several guards examine the Royal Tree Room and it is just as you feared. The great tree Tsunami is somehow dying! We are all at a loss to explain."  
  
"And what about our trees?" Misaki asks worriedly.  
  
"Now there is the odd news," the Knight replies while scratching the side of his head. "We examined all three of your tree ships and the Funaho and Ryu-Oh which we just found out in the middle of space and managed to bring them both back just before this crisis. What confuses all of us is that all five of the trees are unharmed. Every Jurai tree, except for those bonded with the Royal Family, are dying." The Knight looks between the emperor and empresses, the fear clearly seen in his eyes. "What is happening here my Lord?"  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Azusa sighs, his face in his hands, "we are under attack."  
  
"But by who?" He asks. His eyes go wide when a strong hand grabs his neck from behind and lifts him off of his feet.  
  
Tenchi walks up several steps, the Knight still held firmly in his grasp. "Me," he proclaims, his eyes glowing with superb power.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka has gained a lot more strength in her upper body and is now able to pull herself into a sitting position. Yosho and Washu have been at her side since she was injured and placed in the hospital wing of the Royal Palace. All three are watching the news report in utter horror. "This...this has to be Tokimi's doing," Washu mutters. "She is the only one who has the power to accomplish it and is power hungry enough to try it."  
  
"But something is not quite right," Yosho comments while standing up. "I still feel Funaho's presence in me, and it is still as strong as ever."  
  
"Yes, and I still feel my Ryu-Oh as well," Ayeka adds. "What is happening Miss Washu?"  
  
The genius summons her holo laptop and types away furiously. "Yes, you two are right. I'm checking all of Jurai's database and it seems that the trees that are bonded to your family are somehow not being affected, but why?"  
  
"It is simple," the former Shinto priest says, looking very grim, "the enemy wants to keep us strong while the rest of the planet remains weak."  
  
"But why are they doing this to us Brother Yosho?"  
  
"They are planning to attack."  
  
______  
  
Mihoshi is happily having dinner with her family when her Galaxy Police bracelet begins to flash and emit a beeping noise. She quickly notices and presses a few buttons. "Oh my!" she exclaims, "Yukinojo is calling me! I need to answer!" She jumps up and begins to run towards her cruiser.  
  
"Mihoshi, where are you going?" shouts a middle-aged man with dark skin and short blonde hair.  
  
The GP turns around. "Oh, I got a call from my ship, I have to answer it. Okay Uncle Judan?"  
  
Judan nods and smiles lightly at his niece, who runs off for Yukinojo. 'She sure does love her job,' he thinks happily to himself.  
  
______  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Mihoshi just arrived at the small clearing where she left Yukinojo, only to discover that it is not there. "Yukinojo, where are you?" The blonde walks around the clearing, desperately searching for her ship.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, a demi god with the visage of an old man with very long white hair and a red jewel in the middle of its forehead watches on in satisfaction. "There, that should take care of her. If she is unable to find her cruiser, then she will not discover the crisis on Jurai, thus protecting her from harm just as my Lady wished." He is distracted by a shrill shriek of joy.  
  
"Oh Yukinojo, I found you!" Mihoshi happily states at her cruiser, which she somehow found. "How did you disappear like that? I never knew that you have a cloaking device."  
  
D3's eyebrow twitches slightly as his eyes widen. "What? How did she find it?"  
  
The blonde goes into Yukinojo and makes her way to the bridge. The main intelligence unit appears before her. "Hello Miss Mihoshi."  
  
"Hello Yukinojo. Why have you called me?"  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news ma'am."  
  
______  
  
Tokimi dodges Ryoko's attacks with such ease that it appears that she is not even trying. The goddess is enjoying this greatly. 'She is not as fun as Tenchi,' she thinks to herself, 'but I do need a good workout so she will do for now!'  
  
"Damn it!" Ryoko shouts while missing her intended target again. She summons up several energy blasts and hurls them at her former husband's new bride.  
  
The goddess waves her hands and the energy blasts change course, now heading towards their dispatcher. The pirate screams out in pain as she is engulfed by the immense power, which was magnified by Tokimi's extra power. She flies straight into a large stone pillar and crashes through it. Ryoko is quick to her feet and teleports away. Tokimi is prepared however and side steps the attacks that come from both in front of her and behind. The Ryoko doubles curse loudly and charge back in.  
  
Sasami is watching nearby with Ryo-Ohki in front of her, acting as her guardian. In the young princess' weakened state, she needs all the help she can get. She can still feel Tsunami's presence inside of her, alive but terribly weakened. "What are they planning to do know?" she mutters to herself.  
  
Ryoko is afraid. She is fighting with all her might and isn't even fazing Tokimi. She doesn't even seem to be trying. She throws several energy lances that explode at the goddess' feet, throwing up smoke and dust in front of her. The pirate charges with her energy sword in hand. She flies through the smoke, only to discover that the goddess is no longer there. She hears someone giggling right behind her. Ryoko turns just in time to catch a vicious punch in her stomach. She bends forward due to the force of the punch. Tokimi takes the opportunity to grab a handful of her hair and pull her up so they are both face to face. Ryoko sees the malicious glint in the goddess' eyes just before she is punched full force in the face.  
  
The pirate hurdles once more into a stone pillar. This time though, she does not crash through it, rather she makes a perfect indentation of herself in it. Ryoko groans lightly as her body falls to the floor.  
  
Tokimi slowly walks up to her, smiling all the way over. She walks to Ryoko's side and kicks her over so she is now lying on her back. The goddess kneels down. "You know I expected a lot more from you. You have the powers of a goddess in you and yet I have defeated you with so little effort. I am very, very disappointed." She places her hand in front of Ryoko's face and the pirate is instantly unconscious.  
  
______  
  
Sasami and Ryo-Ohki both shiver with fear as Tokimi takes out Ryoko and turns towards them. Her slow strides have an odd, almost seductive nature to it. Ryo-Ohki starts to hiss at her, trying to get her to back off. Tokimi chuckles lightly as she watches the small cabbit's antics. She waves her hand at Ryo-Ohki and its eyes begin to flutter. She is soon out cold. The goddess gently picks up the cabbit and examines her closely. "You are rather cute. Tenchi never mentioned anything about you so I think I will keep you as a pet. Of course I will need to erase those pesky memories of your old life and sever your link with that retched mistress of yours, but with all of this new power in me," she pauses for a moment to smile wickedly at Sasami, "it will be rather simple!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi tosses the Knight aside as if he were nothing. He slowly makes his way up to the Emperor and the two Empresses, who have all taken defensive stances. Tenchi chuckles at the three of them. "Do you possibly think that you can defeat me?"  
  
"You have done too much to my family and my planet to be ignored and you must pay!" Azusa starts, his voice seething with rage, "We may not win this battle, but we will not go down without a fight!" He reaches in his robes and pulls out his energy sword, carved from the bark of the tree he is bonded with. It ignites and the three charge at their great-grandson.  
  
Funaho, once an incredibly agile and powerful ninja, and Misaki, the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguard, both fight with the best weapons they possess, their own bodies. All three attack with such swiftness and precision that they keep Tenchi constantly on the move. They work together as a perfect team, its almost as if they can read each others minds.  
  
Tenchi proves very quickly that he is not the Champion of Tokimi for nothing. His moves are fast and smooth, like flowing water. Unfortunately for him, he is unable to fight back due to the constant flurry of punches, kicks and sword swipes, though that does not truly bother him. He has all the time in the universe to keep this up.  
  
After several minutes, Azusa begins to get very frustrated. He and his wives have been fighting with everything they have and none of them have even hit him once. Tenchi is dodging all their attacks at an inhuman speed and agility. His anger gets the better of him and he makes a strong, yet sloppy, thrust forward. Tenchi takes notice and reaches out and grabs the emperor's arm and pulls him in. Unfortunately for Azusa, Misaki is also throwing in a punch at the same time and accidentally gives her husband a strong kidney punch.  
  
The emperor yells out in pain. The former prince reaches over with his other hand and grips Azusa's throat. Both Misaki and Funaho back up in fear for their husband's safety, who is now choking and gasping between breaths. Tenchi tightens his grip, his eyes showing no remorse. Misaki suddenly attacks so fast that Tenchi isn't prepared to block. He catches a foot straight in the face and lets go of the emperor and flies back a few feet.  
  
The Champion of Tokimi is quick to his feet, a malicious smile on his face. "Now there's the spirit! One always fights better when a loved ones life is in jeopardy, right?" He stops smiling and looks at them thoughtfully. "I can understand you three there. I couldn't bear to loose my precious Tokimi. Tell you what," he starts with a genuine smile. "I'd hate to kill you and break up your happy little marriage so I'll do you a favor." He closes his eyes and concentrates hard.  
  
Azusa, Funaho and Misaki are suddenly lifted off of the ground. All three of them begin to scream in pain as a surge of power flows through all of them. Within a few moments, they all go limp, unconscious. Tenchi opens his eyes and smiles once more. "You three will live, but I will keep you captive to watch our impending victory!" He effortlessly lifts the three unconscious people up and walks out of the throne room.  
  
______  
  
As the day progresses, so do Ayeka's worries. The news reports have assured the populace that the riots have been controlled, but there still has been no news on any attempts to possibly restore power to the Jurai trees. Those who know the truth know that there is no possible way to restore and revive the trees without Tsunami, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Ayeka puts her face in her hands and begins to cry.  
  
Yosho puts a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. "Do not worry Ayeka, we will make it through this, no matter how dark it gets."  
  
"That is too bad," replies a familiar voice from the shadows, "because it is just about to get very dark!" Everybody's blood runs cold as Tenchi emerges from the shadows, carrying the emperor and the two empresses. He places all three of them onto the ground. He then reaches inside of his coat and pulls out the warped Tenchi-ken. "Come on grandpa," he beckons, "how about one last lesson?"  
  
Yosho does not reply, but reaches inside of his robes and pulls out an energy sword. It ignites and he leaps at his grandson. Tenchi waits until the last second before he ignites the Master Key and blocks the attack. For the next few minutes, both men show off their superb skills with the sword. Their moves are almost identical, making it quite easy to predict each other's next move. Yosho goes in with an overhead slash. Tenchi blocks the slash and counters with a downward thrust. Yosho blocks and decides to change tactics and sends a punch to Tenchi's face. The former prince catches his grandfather's punch with his fist and, in one quick movement, twists him around so he is facing Ayeka and Washu. In another quick movement, he disarms him.  
  
Washu is about to interfere, but Tenchi has none of it. He raises his free hand and sends out an energy ribbon that hits her full on the chest, sending her flying into the wall. Her body crumples onto the floor. She tries to get back up, but the blast hit her hard and she has been weakened a lot.  
  
Tenchi turns slightly with Yosho still in his grasp. Ayeka's hands are clasped together and she is crying. Her pink eyes are filled with a mixture of both fear and pleading. "Please Tenchi, please do not harm Yosho. Please just leave us be and restore everything to the way it once was. You can live with your new wife and stay away from us. That way, we will all be happy."  
  
Tenchi's eyes flicker for a moment. "But I thought you loved me Ayeka. Are you just going to let me go so easily?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi, I still do love you very much, but if it means that we can live in peace then it is a sacrifice that I must make." She hangs her head in defeat.  
  
Tenchi blinks in surprise. "Wow...I...I didn't know that you still harbored such feelings for me Ayeka. Even after everything that I've done to you and the family?"  
  
"Yes Tenchi. Love, as you should know, is very powerful. Although I am not especially happy at some of the things you have done, you are still the first man that I have truly loved, and you still hold a dear place in my heart."  
  
Tenchi's grip on Yosho lightens. The prince notices, but decides to not chance his luck and remains as still as possible. After a few tense moments, Tenchi lets go. Yosho begins to walk towards Ayeka, who is smiling warmly. She suddenly gets a look of horror on her face and it takes the former Shinto priest just a moment to realize why. He feels an extreme burning sensation rip through his body. He looks down to see that a black energy blade has gone through his chest. It is forcefully pulled back and the Jurai warrior falls to the floor. His breathing becomes haggard and weaker with each breath. "Why?" he coughs out.  
  
Tenchi smirks at his grandfather. "Why not?" The prince gasps lightly and his last breath leaves him. Yosho, the former crown prince and hero of Jurai who pushed back and defeated the villainous Space Pirate Ryoko, has been slain.  
  
Ayeka just stares at her fallen brother in shock for a few seconds, then she begins to both scream and cry uncontrollably. Tenchi silently walks up to her and sits down in a seat next to her. She stops screaming and looks at Tenchi, her breathing increases rapidly. Her eyes tell everything that she is currently feeling: shock, pain, fear, depression and betrayal.  
  
Tenchi reaches out and caresses the side of her face lightly. "Did you really think I was going to believe all that rubbish you were telling me?" he says softly to her. "Did you expect me to fold and apologize and beg for forgiveness like I used to? I'm sorry to disappoint you Ayeka but I am a totally different person."  
  
He is suddenly diverted by a soft moan coming from a corner of the room. Washu is slowly getting to her feet, wincing with every movement. Just as she stands up, she notices Yosho and gasps in horror. The genius then looks to Ayeka, who is still crying and breathing heavily with Tenchi sitting next to her. Washu forms an energy sword and begins to advance on him. "You stay from her you bas...AAHHHH!" she finishes ah Tenchi sends another energy ribbon at her and she is struck once more in the chest. This time she flies out of one of the windows and plummets to the ground. Luckily for her, she lands safely in the wall of thick bushes surrounding the perimeter of the hospital, but the combined effects of two energy ribbons to the chest and two hard crashes have taken their toll on her and she passes out.  
  
Tenchi turns back to Ayeka, who is now shaking with insurmountable fear. He begins to caress the side of her face again. "You see? I'm a changed man." He traces a finger along her jaw line. "I see you have changed as well Ayeka. Normally you would relish in the fact that I'm being this close to you." He reaches over and picks up the princess and places her over his shoulder. He then walks over the unconscious Royal Family and effortlessly tosses them over his shoulders as well.  
  
Ayeka winces slightly under her mother's weight. "What...what are you going to do to us?" she sobs.  
  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he laughs as black flames surround all of them and they disappear.   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Boy, this entire Chapter just poured on out! I've been waiting patiently for the opportunity to finally show how dark this series will get. Yosho was the first and others will soon follow. Only 3 more Chapters left, so keep on reading to find out who will be the ultimate victor! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	12. Chapter 11: Love and Misery

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 11:  
Love and Misery**  
  
______  
  
"Wake up Ryo-Ohki. Come on now, wake up."  
  
The small cabbit slowly opens its eyes. Everything in its memory banks is foggy and confused. The first thing she sees is a pair of blue and purple eyes. She shakes her head and her vision improves. She is now face to face with a very beautiful woman, fair skin, soft light brown hair, two green stripes on each side of her face and the amazing and intoxicating eyes. Suddenly, the cabbit begins to remember.  
  
'Do you know who I am?' a soft sweet voice asks in her head.  
  
'Yes,' Ryo-Ohki responds to the voice. She looks up at the goddess. 'You are Tokimi, my mistress.'  
  
______  
  
Sasami wakes with a start. She is quick to her feet, and instantly regrets it as a spasm of pain flows down her spine. The young princess falls back onto the ground. The last thing she remembers is Tokimi picking up an unconscious Ryo-Ohki and talking to her, and then everything went black.  
  
Tsunami's avatar stands back up, this time slowly. As she straightens out, she notices that she doesn't have on another repressing collar, as she suspected she would. Sasami closes her eyes and calls out to her goddess companion. 'Tsunami, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes child,' the goddess replies weakly, 'I am here, but I do not feel quite well at the moment.'  
  
The young princess sighs in relief. At least Tsunami is okay. 'What happened to you? You had me really worried for a while.'  
  
Tsunami sighs deeply. 'It appears that somehow, our enemies have managed to drain power from us through our tree. Our strength will come back to its fullest, but it will take time. Until then, I am unable to protect us. I beg of you Sasami, please be careful and try to avoid Tokimi and Tenchi at all costs.'  
  
Normally Sasami would have questioned why Tsunami referred to everything as 'ours', but she has grown much since those days and she fully realizes the extent of her assimilation with the goddess. She and Tsunami are one and the same. Everything that was once Tsunami's is now Sasami's as well, and vice versa. Everything is shared except for their personalities, which Sasami wished to remain separate. Tsunami is now the guiding voice in her head, her conscious. The goddess can also take control of Sasami and speak through her when she needs to speak with others. 'So do you have a plan or something so we can get out of here?' she asks Tsunami.  
  
'Is this a private conversation?' a different voice interrupts, 'or can any goddess join in?'  
  
Sasami turns her head to the sound of footsteps coming near. Tokimi appears from out of the shadows, with Ryo-Ohki in her shoulder. The cabbit is looking at her long time friend with a strange expression, it almost looks like disgust. The goddess reaches up and scratches Ryo-Ohki on the chin, and the cabbit responds by closing her eyes lazily and purring lightly. Tokimi smiles at her. "She is such a faithful and adorable thing," she mutters at Sasami.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki," the young princess calls, "Come on, come here. Get away from her and come here"  
  
The cabbit's hair stands on end as she starts hissing at Sasami. Tokimi pats her on the head and she calms down. 'Do not squander your energies trying to talk to her,' the goddess says to Sasami telepathically. 'I have helped her to comprehend whose side she should truly be on, namely Tenchi and I! The small cabbit is now faithful to us and only us!'  
  
"No," the goddess' avatar whispers to herself. "Why?" she shouts at Tokimi. "Why are you torturing me and my family like this?"  
  
"Because it is so much fun!" Tokimi answers with an evil smile.  
  
______  
  
Ayeka groggily opens her eyes. She is unable to immediately tell where she is. It is dark and the air is thick with moisture. She tries to move, only to discover that she is chained to a wall. As her eyes begin to focus to the dark, the crown princess realizes that she must be in a prison of some sort. She us surrounded by stonewalls on three sides, while the fourth is made up of large metal bars, with a metal door in the middle. Ayeka looks around and sees a single window in her cell, with metal bars on it to prevent escape of any kind.  
  
She tries to stand up, but her legs are still weak. The princess notes with some satisfaction that she can move her legs, meaning that she is almost up to her full strength. Ayeka sighs deeply and sits up with her hands in her lap, hoping that she will escape and get through this somehow with her family.  
  
She is suddenly struck with the realization of what she witnessed just before she passed out. Her beloved brother Yosho was slain by his very own grandson, the man who Ayeka once loved with all her heart. Tears start to splash down her beautiful face. The princess pulls her hands out of her lap and covers her face with them, weeping. "Oh Yosho," she cries, "why did you have to die?"  
  
"He was just the first," replies a familiar voice on the other side of the bars. Ayeka lifts her head only to see the very last person she wants to see, Tenchi. "Before this war is over, many more will join him," he flatly states. He opens the door and places a tray with some food and water onto the floor in front of her. Without as so much as a second glance, he closes and locks the door and leaves just as quickly as he entered.  
  
Ayeka slowly leans down to the tray, careful not to fall over, and picks it up. She pulls it up the small bed and places the tray on her lap so she can eat. 'I hope that Ryoko is alright wherever she is,' she thinks to herself. 'If there is one person who can truly put a stop to this, it is her."  
  
______  
  
Ryoko quickly opens her eyes. She can't see anything and she is wet and cold. The pirate tries to move, only to find out that she is unable to. She begins to summon the power from her gems, but nothing happens. Light suddenly flows into the area and Ryoko goes wide eyed in horror at where she is. She is trapped once more in the demon cave back on earth.  
  
'No,' she thinks with a shudder. 'I can't be back here, I can't!' Ryoko struggles with all her might to escape, with no luck. It is then that she realizes that she is not alone. Standing by her feet, above the pool she is trapped in, is Tenchi, but something seems different. He looks to be about the age he was when he freed her. He is also wearing his old high school uniform, which he didn't wear on their first 'encounter'. "Tenchi!" Ryoko cries out, "Tenchi please! Help me! Get me out of here!"  
  
The young man backs away a few steps with a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh, it is disgusting! The legends were true! This filthy, ugly demon is actually real!" He holds his hands up to his face, as if to shield himself. The pirate then notices the Tenchi-ken in his right hand, but it is the transformed, evil one he now carries with him.  
  
Ryoko wills her body to move with every ounce of strength in her body. Unfortunately she is only able to move her head slightly. She looks down at her body, and sees not the petrified mummy she was when Tenchi first saw her, but the beautiful, young woman that she is. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. 'He thinks I'm ugly and disgusting? Why?'  
  
She suddenly hears the sound of footsteps coming closer. The pirate's eyes narrow in anger as Tokimi walks up next to Tenchi. For some strange reason, Tokimi is dressed in one of the high school girl uniforms that Ryoko has seen the girls at Tenchi's old school wear. Her hair has also been let down, but it only goes down to her shoulder blades. She wraps her arms around Tenchi's left arm. "Tenchi dear," she coos in his ear. "Let us get out of this stinky old cave. There is nothing here but a rotted old mummy and a bunch of smelly rocks."  
  
The young man smiles at the girl latched onto his arm. "You're right my heart, let's get out of here." They both turn and leave. Within a few moments, silence envelops the demon cave once again. As if to make it worse, the light that mystically appeared suddenly disappears, leaving not even a single ounce of light inside.  
  
Ryoko begins to breath in and out rapidly. Panic floods her systems. Suddenly, she is lifted up out of the cave. The pirate feels herself being lifted up higher and higher off of the ground. Darkness still surrounds her. An evil laugh rings all around her. Ryoko recognizes the voice, and it makes her blood run cold. A green energy shield appears in front of her and it opens to reveal the one man Ryoko fears above all others, Kagato.  
  
He smiles evilly at her. "Well, I must say it is good to see you again Ryoko, I was beginning to miss you." He creates his green energy sword and the Ryoko begins to feel a burning sensation rip through her three gems that suddenly appeared on her. She remembers this feeling: Kagato is trying to take control of her again.  
  
"No!" she shouts, "you can't be real! Tenchi killed you!"  
  
His smile grows wider. "That may have been so, but I have returned and I plan to spend a very long time on you, since you are still so defective and all. I still want the Tsunami unit and I am going to use you once again to help me to achieve my ultimate goal!" His loud, maniacal laughter causes Ryoko to shiver uncontrollably. His laughter is cut short when a brilliant glowing blade tears through his chest. The ruins buster has only a moment to look surprised before the blade is pulled violently upwards, slicing his upper torso un half. Kagato gasps, "How?" just as his body disintegrates.  
  
When his body disappears, it is revealed that Tenchi, wearing his old white and blue Lighthawk armor and sword, is the one who once again sent the evil pirate back to hell. Tenchi looks over at Ryoko, his deep brown eyes shining with warmth and compassion. "Ryoko," he whispers to her.  
  
"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko sobs back, tears flowing freely from her eyes, "I was so afraid." The sound of light footsteps behind her former husband diverts her attention. Her eyes go wide as Tokimi, dressed in her billowing gown and crown, emerges from the shadows. She lightly places a hand on Tenchi's shoulder. All at once, his Lighthawk armor and sword transform into the dark ones he now wears.  
  
Tokimi takes her hand off of Tenchi's shoulder and waves it at Ryoko. The pirate feels her body begin to move on its own accord. There is a brilliant flash of light and Ryoko appears on Jurai, only something terrible has happened. Buildings are either reduced to rubble or are on fire. The Jurai trees are all dead and rotting. Hundreds of thousands of bodies litter the ground. The Royal Palace is still standing proud. The pirate flies over to it and sees her family and friends all looking at her in utter horror.  
  
Confused, Ryoko looks down, only to discover that she is stained all over in blood, and it is not hers. "No, what's happening?" she yells, "What's going on?"  
  
"Destroy them all," a deep voice commands. The pirate's body obeys and she forms two red energy blades and charges at her family. Within a few moments, they all are slain. Ryoko is suddenly able to control her body. She collapses onto the ground and curls up into the fetal position and begins to rock back and forth. Silent tears flow down her face. "Good work Ryoko," the voice replies.  
  
"What have I done?" she sobs. "Why?"  
  
______  
  
Tokimi smiles in a very satisfied manner. In front of her, Ryoko is curled up and sobbing and muttering to herself. "A prisoner in her own mind," the goddess mutters out loud. "She has had so much to fear over her entire lifetime that finding what she fears the most was relatively effortless." Tenchi's bride looks down at herself and frowns lightly. "I can feel that some of the additional power from my dear sister Tsunami has left me. Oh well," she sighs, "it was only meant to be temporary, but I still do enjoy all of this extra power! Perhaps there is a way Tenchi and myself can keep it forever."  
  
She turns and leaves the area where she is keeping Ryoko. Within a few minutes, the goddess has returned back to the main area of her temple. Sasami is sitting down quietly with Ryo-Ohki watching her every move closely. When the cabbit notices Tokimi's arrival, she meows happily and hops onto her shoulder. The goddess scratches Sasami's former companion under her chin and she purrs lazily. "Good work Ryo-Ohki," Tokimi congratulates her.  
  
"What have you done to Ryoko?" the young princess spits out.  
  
"She defied a goddess," Tokimi answers curtly, "and she is being punished accordingly."  
  
'Do not worry my child,' Tsunami suddenly says in Sasami's head, 'we will pull through this somehow. Even as we speak, I can feel our power slowly returning back to us. But...' she hesitates for a few seconds, '...something terrible has happened.'  
  
'What is it?' Sasami asks. She looks over to Tokimi, who is giving her a superior smile.  
  
'Your brother Yosho...Yosho is...passed on.'  
  
Shock.  
  
That is all Sasami feels. She slowly begins to come to. Her beautiful pink eyes swell with tears. "No," she defiantly says out loud, her head shaking back and forth. "He is not dead."  
  
"Oh but he is little Sasami," Tokimi replies sweetly, kneeling down next to her. "You should be able to sense his tree Funaho. It is grieving heavily for him. What a shame," she mocks while placing the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.  
  
The goddess is suddenly slapped very forcefully on the face, knocking her onto the ground. Sasami stands before her, a look of utmost fury on her elegant face. "How dare you?" she hisses at the startled goddess. "You would dare to make fun of such a terrible situation?" The two circles on her forehead glow brilliantly. It appears that Tsunami is having her say. "Is this how you imagined gaining power, through the blood of the innocent?"  
  
Tokimi gets back on her feet and dusts herself off. "Initially I had no such intentions, but these are the wishes of my dear Tenchi. What will make him happy will also do so for me. Besides," she adds with a sinister smile, "this is very fun!"  
  
Tsunami balls her hands into fists, but then sighs deeply and unclenches her hands. "It is most unfortunate that you have chosen to do this, but could you do us one favor?"  
  
The Goddess of Justice narrows her eyes. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"  
  
Her sister, the Goddess of Light smiles lightly. "Sasami is eighteen years old. She is a woman now and she does not appreciate it when you call her 'little' or 'child' so can you cease to call her either of those?"  
  
Tokimi looks surprised for a moment, then bursts out laughing. "Always the one with the jokes now Tsunami. Alright then, I will fulfill your one request." She looks over at the young princess/goddess thoughtfully. "You have always been the one to be capable of making light of any situation. I admire that about you."  
  
"Yes," Tsunami replies, "and you have always been the one to push my buttons enough to make me angry."  
  
'Yes that is true,' Tokimi thinks to herself while nodding at her sister. 'I will truly miss you when you are gone.'  
  
______  
  
Azusa wakes up. He is lying down in a flimsy bed of some sort. His two wives are already awake and sitting on his side. They both notice that he is awake and lean in and hug him tightly. He returns the hug and sits up. The emperor takes in his surroundings: stone walls, one wall made up of metal bars, a door on the side with all the bars, one window that is also barred up. The air is slightly foul and moist. "Where are we?" he asks.  
  
"The Royal Prison dear," Funaho responds. "If you look out of the window, you can see the palace to the right. We are prisoners in our own prison," she finishes, looking utterly depressed.  
  
Misaki and Azusa place a hand on each of her shoulders. "Do not despair now sister," Misaki starts lightly, her cheery attitude thoroughly gone, "we will make it through this somehow."  
  
"That you will," Tenchi says from the other side of the bars. "I assure you that you three will survive this ordeal."  
  
"And what about the others?" Azusa asks.  
  
Tokimi's husband smiles widely. "Whatever happens to them happens. They might live, and then again, they might die. It will most likely be the latter."  
  
"But why spare us?"  
  
"I have never had any problems with your wives," Tenchi answers calmly. "They have been very polite and caring to me. They have never done anything to hurt me, so I have never had any inclination to do anything bad to them. That is why I am sparing you Azusa. Although you would think of me as worthless and good for nothing, even though back then I was already the most powerful being in the universe, your death would cause great sorrow to Ladies Misaki and Funaho, so for that reason and that reason only, I am sparing your life." He stands up and turns around to leave. "Be glad that I am being merciful to you, your children and the others will not be so lucky!" He slams shut the cell door. "Take heart, this will all be over very soon."  
  
______  
  
"This can't be real. This is just a dream. This can't be real. This is just a dream..."  
  
Ryoko continues to stay curled up into the fetal position and muttering nonstop. She knows that this has to be a horrible nightmare, but she is unsure as to how to escape from it. Every terrible thing that she has ever done or had bad dreams about are now playing constantly through her mind, and she is trapped.  
  
The pirate inwardly sighs deeply. She has finally calmed down enough to try to think logically. 'That bitch really did a number on me,' she thinks to herself. 'She must've gone through my memories somehow. That's the only way she could've known about all of this stuff that I'm afraid of.' In the nightmares, she stands up and looks around. 'Hmm...everything is sorta calming down. I must be winning!'  
  
______  
  
Tokimi frowns lightly. "Her mind is a good deal stronger than I anticipated. She is pulling out of the nightmare dreadfully quickly." She shrugs her shoulders. "No matter, everything has been positioned into place. All that remains now is the last pieces of the puzzle."  
  
The goddess holds out her hands and concentrates some of her powers. A portal suddenly appears in front of her. A small figure with long red hair emerges from the portal and lies motionlessly on the floor on her stomach. Tokimi kicks her lightly so that she is now on her back. "It is good to see you once more Washu," Tenchi's bride proclaims.  
  
The little scientist does not respond in any fashion. Tokimi frowns at her and leans over. 'Still unconscious,' she examines. "My Tenchi, you sure struck her reasonably hard now you naughty man!" she chuckles out loud.  
  
Suddenly, Sasami walks in with Ryo-Ohki escorting her. The young woman sees her old friend and cries out as she runs up to her. The princess lifts up Washu's unconscious form slightly and cradles her in her arms. "What did you do to her?" she hisses out at the goddess standing before her.  
  
"I did not lay a single finger on our dear sister," Tokimi responds with true sincerity. "Tenchi is the one who injured her. Do not worry, she will awaken shortly, though that is the least of your concerns now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"As soon as Washu and her dratty, no good daughter awaken, the final battle win begin, and believe me, Tenchi and I will be the ultimate victors!"  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko stirs slightly. An audible moan escapes her lips as her eyes flutter open. She slowly sits up while placing a hand to her forehead. "Oh my head," she groans. Her eyes suddenly shoot open. "Wait a minute! I'm awake!" She floats up several feet and stretches widely. "Oh that feels good!"  
  
She then notices her surroundings. The pirate is no longer trapped in Tokimi's temple, rather she is on a desolate planet of some sort. The forest she is in is full of dead or dying trees. Far ahead, Ryoko can see a city of sorts, but it looks like it has been attacked. Many buildings are on fire and there are areas that looked to once have buildings, but are now nothing more than rubble. Thick, black smoke floats up into the atmosphere. Ryoko decides to investigate closer. When she reaches the destroyed city, she instantly recognizes some of the buildings and their architectural structure. There is only one planet that has designs of this sort. The pirate and former wife of Tenchi is only able to mutter out one word, "Jurai."   
  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: This is it! Two chapters to go! Next Chapter: "Showdown!" Don't miss it! -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	13. Chapter 12: Showdown!

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 12:  
Showdown!**  
  
______  
  
Ryoko flies silently towards the Royal Palace of Jurai. Words cannot express what she is feeling. She takes in her surroundings with each and every destroyed city and forest she passes. The one other common factor she finds in all of them, besides the destruction of both the trees and buildings, is the desolation, the utter desolation. The pirate has not encountered a single life form of any kind, neither human nor animal. The silence is very disturbing.  
  
Ryoko knows that she is several dozen miles from the Royal Palace and she can easily teleport there, but she wants to try to find someone, anyone. She flies in and out of every building and house in sight, but not a single soul. "Damn it!" she curses out loud, "this is getting me nowhere! I'd better check the Palace, hopefully somebody's there."  
  
The former bride of Tenchi teleports in front of the Royal Palace, which is still standing proud. In fact, the palace seems to be the only building around that hasn't suffered from any kind of structural damage. She sighs deeply. "Well that's a relief. A hope that eve..." she trails off as she notices the destroyed window on one of the wings to her right. It takes her mind a moment to recognize what wing of the palace she is looking at. "The hospital!" she shrieks, "Ayeka!"  
  
______  
  
Tokimi watches the two women in front of her in amusement with Ryo-Ohki on her shoulder. Washu, who has finally awakened, and Sasami are sitting next to each other and are cautiously watching their sister and the little cabbit in front of them. "Your daughter has arrived at the Jurai Royal Palace and will soon engage in a grand conflict with my dear Tenchi," Tokimi calmly, if not lazily states to them.  
  
"Why are you so calm Tokimi?" Washu asks. "Aren't you worried that Tenchi will loose?"  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind. Tenchi will battle Ryoko and he will win. When he does, the two of us will rule over this universe side by side for all eternity!" Her eyes shine brightly as she finishes.  
  
Washu begins to chuckle lightly. "Your ego is even bigger than mine!" Sasami giggles slightly at this comment, despite the seriousness of their situation. "Do you really think that my little Ryoko's gonna go down so easily?" the genius spits out. "She does have my former goddess powers in her three gems," she finishes with a smug smile.  
  
Tokimi's eyes narrow at her older sister. "She may indeed have your powers but does she even realize that she has them? And if she does, does she fully understand how to activate and use them?" Washu's smile instantly disappears. It is now Tokimi who is smiling brightly. "I thought not."  
  
______  
  
Deep in space, the GP cruiser Yukinojo flies speedily towards its current destination, Jurai. In the bridge of the ship, Lieutenant Mihoshi Kuramitsu looks onward determinedly. "Yukinojo?" she calls out.  
  
The main intelligence unit of the ship comes out of its compartment in the ceiling. "Yes Miss Mihoshi?" it asks in return.  
  
"How far are we from Jurai?"  
  
"We will enter Jurai's atmosphere in approximately two and a half hours."  
  
"Good," the blonde replies distractedly.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss Mihoshi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no not really...well I am a bit worried about that odd distress call we got from Jurai. Can you play it again?"  
  
"Yes ma' am!" it replies enthusiastically.  
  
A screen appears in front of the GP officer. A message begins to play. A young and fit man appears. He looks rather disheveled and he has a very worried expression on his face. "Oh great Tsunami, something terrible is happening on Jurai!" he shouts hurriedly. Screams of peoples are heard in the background. "Something attacked us and it is destroying all of the Jurai trees! The entire planet is in utter chaos!" He takes a deep breath and calms himself down, though the fear is still evident in his eyes. "I am Toyal Junstin, head of the Jurai Royal Enforcement Squad. I am making a formal request to the Galaxy Police on orders from the Royal Family. We request that any and all available GP officers come immediately to Jurai and help us with this crisis. All of our tree ships have been neutralized and are now dead in space. Please come as quickly as possible and he..." The distress call is cut off at this point.  
  
Mihoshi finishes watching the distress call with a forlorn expression on her face. "Yukinojo," she softly calls out. "How many other Galaxy Police officers have responded to the call?"  
  
"According to my calculations, there are currently fifty Galaxy Police cruisers on a direct course towards Jurai, with over two hundred elsewhere being called on. We are the closest to Jurai so will arrive there first with the other cruisers arriving within a few hours after us."  
  
"That's good," she replies, now feeling more determined. "Alright Yukinojo, lets go!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi is sprawls out on the Emperor's throne in the throne room. He is taking a short and peaceful nap. He is suddenly thrown back into consciousness by a shrill shriek outside of the palace. He knows whose voice that is. Tenchi smiles evilly. "Now, the final battle begins!"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko quickly floats into the human sized hole in the window. She looks first towards the bed Ayeka was in, but she is not there. The pirate scans the rest of the room in hopes of finding anybody. She freezes as her eyes stop on a prone figure on the floor. Whoever he or she may be is lying face down on the floor and they are facing away from her. As Ryoko gets closer, she sees the gaping hole that is going through the person's back. An energy weapon of some kind did this to them. With a shaking hand, she pulls the person over so she can see who it is.  
  
Cold.  
  
That is what Ryoko feels as she now looks upon the body of Yosho. His youthful face is now pale and an expression of shock and horror adorns it. His eyes are slightly open and they share the same feelings in them as do his face. The pirate begins to feel sick. She moves away from Yosho and runs into a nearby bathroom and begins to vomit in the sink. Tears flow freely from her eyes. This is a living nightmare.  
  
After emptying her stomach, Ryoko feebly turns on the water and splashes her face a few times. She is now shaking uncontrollably, both from fear and insurmountable hatred. She knows who did this, and she knows what she must do. The man who was once her husband is now gone forever. Now in his place stands a man of pure evil, who seems to be stopping at nothing to destroy his old family. The pirate clenches her hands into fists. "I must do what is necessary," she mutters out loud. "Tenchi, you were once that was most dear to me and now you have changed for the worse. You have taken an innocent life and are willing to destroy many more. For that you will pay," she cries out through tear soaked eyes. "Do you hear me Tenchi? _YOU WILL PAY_!"  
  
______  
  
Tokimi watches on with an entertained smile. She created a screen in front of her and her sisters that is showing what is occurring on Jurai. "My she is a feisty one!" the goddess chuckles.  
  
"Just you wait," Washu hisses out. "When she meets up with Tenchi, she's gonna make you an old maid!"  
  
Tokimi shows no emotion, but a mischievous glint in her eyes appears. "I am afraid that she will do no such thing Washu. Besides, I enjoy the fact that you are the only old maid in the family!"  
  
The genius looses control and sprints towards her sister, an energy sword appearing in her hands. She charges in with an overhead slash. Ryo-Ohki jumps off of the goddess' shoulder and hides behind her. Tokimi smirks lightly and reaches out and grabs the energy sword with her bare hand. "Really Washu," the goddess admonishes, "I would think you of all people would not act so brash." With a flick of her wrist, the little genius goes flying away, landing hard twenty feet away onto the cold hard floor. "You know that your powers are literally nothing compared to mine. Add that to the powers Tsunami 'lent' Tenchi and myself," she pauses for a brief moment to smile warmly at the aforementioned goddess, "and I am invincible!"  
  
Washu uneasily gets to her feet. She coughs and some blood comes out. "Damn it," she curses under her breath while holding her right side gingerly.  
  
Tokimi hears her though, causing her smile to widen. "I see you are not currently enjoying the frailty and hopelessness of a mortal body. You were the most foolish between you and Tsunami. At least she was intelligent enough to be with the mortals without sacrificing all of her powers, although assimilating with that child did not help her situation, it only made her weaker!"  
  
"You know you can stop talking about me and Tsunami like we aren't here!" Sasami huffs.  
  
"Oh I can speak of you any which way I desire," Tokimi retorts. She walks up to Sasami and, with one hand, grabs her cheeks and squeezes them. "You are merely a shell of what you once were, as is Washu. That is not nearly enough to crown either of you has higher beings of any sort. Washu, you have only been a nuisance from the very beginning, and Tsunami," her eyes glow with unimaginable power, "you on the other hand have proved quite useful, but only a means to an end. Your usefulness has long since passed." With her other hand, Tokimi grabs Sasami's left hand and holds it gently. Sasami then screams in pain as the goddess squeezes it very tightly. The sounds of cracking bones only encourage the Goddess of Justice. "Now we are having fun!"  
  
______  
  
Ryoko leans down and carefully picks up the body of Yosho. She places him on the bed Ayeka was lying in. She reaches over and closes his eyes. The pirate claps her hands together and says a small prayer. "May your body rest in peace and your soul reach the heavens old man." She wipes a stray tear from her eye then teleports outside of the hospital wing. "This is it," she mutters to herself. "There is no turning back now." The pirate vanishes once more and appears in the throne room in her red and black battle suit to face off with Tenchi.  
  
He is still lying back on the emperor's throne. The former prince smiles warmly at her. "Ah, it is so good to see you again Ryoko. I daresay you found what I left in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes," she darkly replies through clenched teeth. 'How can he be smiling?' the pirate thinks angrily.  
  
Tenchi sighs deeply. "I must admit to you," he starts while standing up, "killing him really wasn't what I expected." He shakes his head lightly. The husband of Tokimi looks back up at her, now sporting an evil smile. "He really didn't put up a good fight. I mean I beat him so easily. I wasn't even trying that hard! Sword master indeed!" he snorts.  
  
Ryoko has heard enough. She forms two red energy swords, one in each hand, and stares intently at her former husband. He gets the message and reaches inside of his black cloak and pulls out the warped Tenchi-ken. Its black blade flares to life. "Come now Demon," he taunts, "show me what you've got!"  
  
With a fierce battle cry, Ryoko launches herself at him, both blades swinging for his neck. Tenchi blocks both the blades with his own as if they are nothing. His left hand is still free and he lunges it upwards in a strong uppercut that collides directly with Ryoko's chin.  
  
The pirate flies back several feet. She rubs her chin just before teleporting behind him and slashing at his midsection. Tenchi leaps forward and Ryoko hits only air. She growls at him and throws her left energy sword at him. It explodes at his feet, throwing smoke and debris up in front of him. He readies the Master Key in front of him for the attack Ryoko will place at him. It doesn't come.  
  
Confused, Tenchi lowers his sword lightly. Suddenly, the ground below him begins to shake. He looks towards the ground below him, just in time to see a gigantic hand of marble reach up and grab him. The rest of the figure emerges from the ground. It is Ryoko, who is now smiling smugly at him. "Now you're mine!" she hisses just before throwing him into a large pillar of marble nearby. The entire pillar explodes and crumbles on top of Tenchi as he crashes into it.  
  
The gigantic marble Ryoko puts her hands on her hips and smiles satisfactorily at the damage she just created. Her smile turns into a frown and her eyes narrow as Tenchi emerges from the rubble. He is smiling lightly and applauding at her. "That was impressive, if not pathetic. Really Ryoko, did you think you could take me down that easily?"  
  
"Nope," she replies, from behind. Tenchi's reflexes are just quick enough to spin around and catch the fist that is about to collide with his face. He throws her fist aside and side steps the humongous marble fist that is about to squash him into the ground. "Damn it!" both Ryokos curse.  
  
The former prince sighs deeply and frowns at the daughter of Washu. "Really now," he chastises, "if I knew you weren't going to put up much of a fight then I wouldn't have wasted my time waiting for you! I expected a lot more from you. Why aren't you giving this fight your fullest?"  
  
"I am you bastard!" both Ryokos spit out. The marble Ryoko crumbles and takes her original form. Each Ryoko then forms an energy sword in each hand and charge at Tenchi. They are both flying gracefully through the air with incredible speed. They are moving even faster than they were before.  
  
"There's the spirit!" Tenchi shouts as four red energy blades press against his one black blade. Even two Ryokos aren't able to overcome his massive strength as he presses back with equal force. Both Ryokos suddenly grin and pull their heads back. Tenchi cocks an eyebrow at them. They both then swish their hair forward, sending a barrage of hair needles. The former prince focuses his powers with the Master Key and a black shield forms in front of him just in time to block the needles.  
  
Tenchi then pushes back with all of his might, forcing the Ryokos back. They are about to charge back in, but he surrounds himself with black flames. "Its much too nice of a day to do this indoors," he calmly states. "Its nighttime now so how about we go outside and finish this? A battle under the moon and stars, how romantic!" he laughs as he disappears.  
  
The two Ryokos merge into one. "This is a game to him!?" she shouts. "How can I beat him? He isn't even fighting at full strength and he's still stronger than me! Tsunami help me," the pirate prays just before she teleports outside where Tenchi awaits.  
  
______  
  
The aforementioned goddess, or Sasami a she is called by her friends, is having a very difficult time holding her own. Even when she was at full power, Tokimi was more powerful than her. Now, combined with her own powers, Tokimi is unstoppable. How can she and Washu defeat a supercharged goddess?  
  
Sasami screams out as Tokimi easily lifts her off of the ground and chucks her into Washu, who was just standing up from already being knocked down. They both collide and painfully land back onto the floor. "I can't take too much more of this," Washu pants. She has a large slash mark on her forehead where blood is flowing freely out of and is having difficulty breathing with several broken ribs. Many cuts and bruises adorn her diminutive figure.  
  
The young princess isn't faring to well either. Although some of her and Tsunami's powers had returned to them, and slowly more with each passing moment, she can still be injured. Like Washu, she has numerous cuts and bruises all over her body and a black right eye. Besides her broken left hand and sprained ankle, she has no other major injuries.  
  
Ryo-Ohki just recently left Tokimi to deal with her sisters while she goes exploring around the temple, the goddess did mention a room with carrots in it somewhere. Meanwhile, Tokimi slowly walks up to her sisters, her beautiful eyes glowing radiantly. "I am mildly impressed with the two of you. Washu, your mortal body has taken a good deal of punishment yet you still stand strong against me. Tsunami, while a portion of your powers have returned and you are still slowly taking back those that Tenchi and I have pilfered from you, your body is still about as frail as that of a mortal. I hand you both pain and you both take it. I could easily kill the two of you where you stand yet you still stand and willingly fight me, why?"  
  
"We are fighting for what's right," Washu slowly begins while taking ragged breaths. "You are trying to destroy the very thing that humans and every other species in this universe have been fighting for for countless centuries: freedom. We can't allow you to succeed."  
  
"I have witnessed this so called 'freedom' you speak of," the goddess replies disdainfully, "and it disgusts me. True, I am slightly interested in the many cultures and civilizations that mortals live with, but I am not interested enough to really care about them if they are destroyed in the process of creating my perfect universe. Your 'freedom' is nothing but pure chaos, though that is what you specialize in. There is no order, the mortals come and go to wherever they so desire as they please. They are lesser beings and should be put in their place. My dear Tenchi and myself will be worshipped and obeyed for all eternity." She looks up wistfully, dreaming of the future.  
  
Sasami stands up, the two circles on her forehead glowing brightly. "You are speaking of a dictatorial rule. Many mortals have tried such a way of ruling countless times, and have all failed in their attempts."  
  
"You are correct sister," Tokimi responds, "but where they have failed, Tenchi and myself will succeed. Unlike those mortals, Tenchi and myself are immortal. The power of the Lighthawk Wings has elevated my Tenchi to that status. Speaking of the Lighthawk Wings, no other such being in this universe can create them. There is no possible way for us not to succeed." She lifts her right hand, showing off her normal looking, but razor sharp nails. "I grow tired of your incessant whining and questioning, it has come time to end this!"  
  
______  
  
Tenchi floats fifty feet in the air above the Royal Gardens, just outside the throne room, with his arms crossed waiting for his former wife to arrive. She shimmers into existence fifteen feet in front of him. She is instantly into her battle stance. Tenchi unfolds his arms and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Ayeka appears in his hands, looking thoroughly frightened.  
  
"Ayeka!" Ryoko shouts. She begins to advance on them only to stop in her tracks as Tenchi lifts the Tenchi-ken to the princess' throat. "Stop this Tenchi," the pirate shouts. "This is our battle, don't bring Ayeka into this!"  
  
"Wrong Demon," he hisses. "This fight includes all of you!" The blade of the Master Key dissipates and he pockets it in his cloak while still holding Ayeka with his other hand in front of him like a shield. He then pulls her into him. "Don't worry Ayeka," Tenchi whispers lightly into her ear. "Very soon now you'll join Yosho. Everyone else will soon follow."  
  
Tears begin to flow down the princess' face. "Please...stop all of this madness. There is no need to do all of this. Please return to your old warm hearted self Tenchi."  
  
The former prince frowns at her. He moves back a tad so they aren't so close. "You see there Ayeka, therein lies the problem," he pauses for a moment to look at Ryoko maliciously. "I never liked myself when I was acting like such a weakling." In the blink of an eye, he reaches up with both hands and grabs her chin and the back of her head. With a quick movement, he snaps Ayeka's neck as Ryoko looks on in horror. He lets go and the lifeless body of the crown princess tumbles to the ground.  
  
"_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!! The pirate screams out as her body explodes with power.  
  
______  
  
Back at Tokimi's temple, Washu grabs her head and screams out in pain. Sasami also grabs her head, but begins to sob loudly. Tokimi closed off the viewing screen of Tenchi and Ryoko's battle, but both felt something terrible happen. Washu screams because, even though she and Ryoko are each in separate dimensions, she feels the extreme emotional pain her daughter is in through their link. Sasami feels Ayeka's spaceship tree Ryu-Oh mourn deeply for her and she now knows that her sister has perished.  
  
Tokimi looks on with an amused expression on her face. "My, something horribly bad must have occurred on Jurai." A large grin appears on her face. "My Tenchi is doing a wonderful job!" She suddenly frowns lightly as she feels an extreme power growing on the planet her loving husband is currently on. "So," she hisses, "the Demon finally unlocked her true powers."  
  
______  
  
The former prince has to shield his eyes from the supreme amount of power that is coming from Ryoko. The light begins to fade and he moves his hands away. Tenchi stares in shock at the sight before him. Ryoko is still floating in front of him, but its not her, or the oddly calm look on her face that amazes Tenchi, but the ten red Lighthawk Wings shining brilliantly in front of her that amaze him.  
  
Three red glowing circles are on her forehead in a triangle formation that matches her three gems imbedded in each of her wrists and neck. The serene look on Ryoko's face remains as eight of the Wings pass through, creating her Lighthawk armor. Whereas Tenchi's armor is black and gray, Ryoko's is red and black, like her battle suit. The top is similar to Tenchi's only the sleeves are tighter, the shoulder plates are larger and the breastplate is more attributed to the pirate's well-endowed figure. The bottom is now a billowing skirt that allows complete freedom of movement.  
  
She opens her eyes and grasps the two remaining Wings in front of her with each hand. These transform into two long, slender Lighthawk swords. Like the armor, they too are red and black in color. Ryoko goes into an attack stance, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. "Come Tenchi," she calmly says, "lets finish this."  
  
The former prince smirks smugly at her. "Alright, now starts round two, this is gonna be real fun!" her states as five dark triangles appear on his forehead, followed by his five fiery black Lighthawk Wings in front of him. The Champion of Tokimi embraces their power as four of the Wings pass over him creating his dark Lighthawk armor. He grasps the final Wing with his right hand and it transforms into his dark Lighthawk sword. The dark Tenchi- ken now is in his left hand. His entire body emits a dark aura due to his supercharged state from Tsunami's powers. Normally, her Wings could easily overpower his, but now their powers are nearly evenly matched at the current moment. This will indeed be the final battle.  
  
Both opponents remain perfectly still, measuring each other up. 'Her power is quite impressive,' Tenchi thinks to himself. 'It almost rivals my own! Almost,' he adds with an evil sneer.  
  
'Finally, I can now stand toe to toe with Tenchi,' Ryoko happily thinks to her self. She allows her mood to darken slightly. 'Something doesn't feel right. I don't think he's showing all of his powers. It feels like he's still holding back! How can he be this powerful?' She twirls her blades around once then goes back into her attack stance. "This ends now Tenchi!"  
  
"Finally, something we both agree on!" he shouts as they both charge one another full steam. Their swords collide and an outburst of energy forces both combatants back. Ryoko quickly learns that her normal powers have magnified ten fold. She is faster than she has ever been before. Her speed now surpasses even Tenchi's. She is now using that to her advantage. The pirate is whipping around her former husband in circles and taking quick swipes her and there to throw him off. It is working as Tenchi quickly looses his temper and begins to make sloppy moves.  
  
His first mistake comes when he decides to do two downward thrusts right in front of him to stop her circular momentum, leaving his back momentarily vulnerable. Ryoko takes advantage and stops directly behind him and land a perfect 180° kick to the back of his neck.  
  
Tenchi grunts and flies forward a few feet due to the power of the strike. His patience is now wearing thin. With a loud battle cry, Tenchi flies up towards Ryoko. The pirate smirks just before vanishing and reappearing as doubles again on each side of him. They both reach out and take hold of his arms. With his arms outstretched, his front is now wide open. The Ryokos both give him powerful kicks, one on his gut and the other on his chest. The former prince screams out in rage as he flies back and crashes through a wall, falling back into the throne room.  
  
The Ryokos merge back into one. She is just about to fly down into the throne room when a large beam of dark energy hits her directly on her chest. The daughter of Washu screams out in pain. The blast is so powerful that the breastplate of her armor cracks slightly. She has no time to take notice as Tenchi comes flying out of the palace, his body seething with power. He faces her once more with both swords raised and ready to strike. "That was a challenge," he hisses, "but round three is about to begin, and let me assure you Demon, this will be the final round!"  
  
______  
  
Tokimi stands proudly over her two sisters. They are both still alive, but she has just about taken the fight out of them. Both now have even more cuts and bruises over their bodies. Aside from those and their other injuries, they have not suffered from any more major injuries. All in all, the Goddess of Justice is buttering them up, weakening them enough so they are unable to fight back at their fullest.  
  
Sasami reaches up and touches her face and winces because of it. Tokimi reopened the four slash marks on her cheek. That, added with her other injuries, has caused the young princess to loose a good amount of blood. She is becoming slightly dizzy because of it. Sasami is thoroughly frightened but she also has some hope left in her. More of her and Tsunami's powers have returned and they are starting to heal all of her wounds.  
  
Tenchi's bride must have realized this because she has been attacking Sasami more than she has Washu. The genius who, like Sasami, is lying on the floor due to lack of energy, notices this and waits for her opportunity to strike. Her moment arises as the goddess turns her back on her to insult Sasami. Summoning up every ounce of energy left in her body, Washu creates a large energy ball and sends it straight for Tokimi.  
  
She is struck directly in the back and shrieks out in surprise. She falls onto her hands and knees, but is back on her feet very quickly. The color drains from Washu's face as Tokimi turns around and she sees the look on her face. Her eyes are glowing brightly and she is looking murderous. Tokimi walks up to her while furiously rubbing as much of her back as she can. The goddess kicks her soccer style in the stomach while yelling out, "That really stung!"  
  
Washu yells out in pain as she slides back nearly twenty feet right in front of a pillar. The self-proclaimed 'Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe' is almost completely out of energy. Her whole body is racked with pain. Somehow, she pulls together enough strength and willpower to stand up. 'If I'm going down,' she thinks bravely, 'I'm gonna go while standing proud! I'm not going to take it lying down!' She coughs up some blood while standing up unsteadily. "Come on Tokimi!" she shouts. "Give me your best shot!"  
  
The goddess looks at her older sister solemnly. "As you wish. Goodbye sister." She holds out both of her hands and forms a dark energy ball of immense power. She closes her eyes and launches it.  
  
Washu sees it coming and closes her eyes as well. "Goodbye my little Ryoko," she whispers just before she is struck and engulfed by the incredible power.  
  
Sasami reaches out with tear soaked eyes and screams," _WWWAAAAAAAASSSHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_!"  
  
______  
  
"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Ryoko yells out as she feels the extreme power her mother is in through their link. She grabs her head and rears back in agony.  
  
Tenchi takes this moment to his advantage and scores a successful swipe across Ryoko's abdomen. The pirate leans forward and grabs her wound. Tenchi struck with his Lighthawk sword so the wound is not instantly healing. "Damn," she hisses through clenched teeth.  
  
"What did you scream for Ryoko?" the former prince asks in an amused tone. "Was there another death in the family?" He begins to laugh hysterically.  
  
His laughter quickly turns into a scream of pain as Ryoko creates her double again and she appears behind Tenchi and slashes him with a downward thrust across his back. He rears back, only to lean forward again as the other Ryoko goes in with an upward thrust and slashes him across his chest.  
  
The Champion of Tokimi places a hand on the cut on his chest and looks at his own blood. "It has been a long time since I have been injured this much from someone." He looks up at Ryoko and smiles. "You truly are a worthy opponent." He suddenly strikes without warning.  
  
The pirate was taken back by his statement and was caught completely off guard by the large energy blast. Her breastplate cracks a little more as she flies back and crashes into a fountain on the ground.  
  
Tenchi starts to float to the ground when he is struck in the back by an energy blast of some sort. "Halt," starts an all too familiar voice. "By order of the Galaxy Police, I am placing you under arrest!"  
  
The former prince turns around and sees the GP cruiser Yukinojo directly behind him. He was so focused on battling Ryoko that he didn't notice it come down. "Mihoshi!?" he shouts astonished.  
  
"Tenchi?" comes the blonde's confused respond. "What's going on? Why are you fighting Ryoko?" Suddenly, an explosion from within Yukinojo causes the GP officer to stumble out of her seat. "Yukinojo!" she shouts. "What is going on?"  
  
"Our main engine exploded!" replies the main intelligence unit. "There is nothing I can do, we are going down!"  
  
Tenchi watches on in stunned silence as the Galaxy police cruiser crashes to the ground. "How did that happen?" he wonders out loud.  
  
"It was my doing," answers a deep spectral voice. A giant red gem appears, followed by the demi god D3. "My Lord, I was unable to stop Lieutenant Kuramitsu earlier while she was traveling through space. She was somehow unable to avert everything I tried. She is now unconscious, what do you wish of me to do to her?"  
  
"Take her back to her home planet," Tenchi quickly responds. "Also make sure to wipe away her memories of what just happened. Do the same for her ship."  
  
"As you wish," the servant says just before vanishing with Yukinojo and Mihoshi in tow.  
  
The former prince turns around while muttering, "Well that takes care of that." The first thing he sees is a red and black gloved fist about to collide with his face. It strikes his left eye and he flies back several feet. Tenchi's eye already begins to blacken. He looks at the person who struck and curses, "Damn it."  
  
"Forgot about something?" Ryoko asks.  
  
______  
  
Sasami is now curled up into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. She has now lost three members of her family. "Yosho...Ayeka...Washu...why?" Tsunami inside of her is heavily grieving as well.  
  
"It is relatively simple little sister," Tokimi calmly states, "this is all about revenge. All of you who once resided on earth with my dear husband and willingly left nearly destroyed him. You were all to focused on your own feelings and wishes that you did not clearly see the pain you caused the one who cared the most deeply for all of you. For the longest time, part of his soul wished to get back at all of you for what you did, but his heart was still too stubbornly warm and strong to allow him to slip into the darkness. When he finally gave in, I was there, like I always have been, to welcome him in with open arms."  
  
The young princess sits up, her breathing becomes quick and haggard. "If you were always watching him, then why didn't you do something earlier?"  
  
The Goddess of Justice sighs deeply. "Like you have been told several times before, because he still trusted and believed in you Tsunami, I could not interfere unless his own existence was in danger. When he eventually rejected you, I was finally able to enter into the fray and help him." She pauses as she notices Sasami, whose injuries have almost completely healed. Tokimi quickly backhands her. "I should have known you were to try this. She lifts the young princess up by her hair and drops her on her feet.  
  
Sasami lands gracefully, her previous sprained ankle now fully healed. A slight smile escapes the circles on her forehead begin to glow once more. "You always did like to talk too much sister," Tsunami calmly states, "so Sasami and myself used that to our advantage." She holds up her left hand, which was broken, and clenches and unclenches it with ease. "See?"  
  
An enraged Tokimi lunges forward and grabs her younger sister by the throat tightly. She easily lifts her off of the ground. "I grow very weary of your games Tsunami, now it is your time!" Her grip tightens and the Goddess of Light whimpers slightly. "What is the matter Tsunami? Why are you not disappearing back into that avatar of yours and hiding from your fate?"  
  
"Sasami has suffered enough through your hands," she chokes out. "I am sparing her from this terrible tragedy that is about to befall her. This burden, I will take fully."  
  
"Admirable," Tokimi states as her grip tightens even more. She can feel the life leaving Tsunami. The younger goddess knows this, but does not try to escape from it. She calmly closes her eyes to await the inevitable. Tenchi's bride also closes her eyes and turns her head away. She tightens her grip once more.  
  
A soft gasp escapes Tsunami's lips before her body goes limp. Tokimi carefully places her onto the floor. "It is done," she sighs out.  
  
______  
  
All over Jurai, the trees blessed by Tsunami's powers let out one last mournful cry before all dying. The emperor and his two wives in their cell hear this and all embrace each other, awaiting for their lives the pass on as well. After a few tense moments of waiting, nothing happens. Funaho curiously looks around while Azusa holds Misaki tightly. They all know why the trees suddenly died, Tsunami, their all powerful goddess, is dead. But for Tsunami to have passed on, that would mean that Sasami has as well. "My...little baby...is gone," the empress sobs into her husband's cloak.  
  
The emperor hugs her tightly with one arm while patting the top of her head with his other. "Indeed that seems to have happened," he says with a heavy heart. An emperor is not supposed to express extreme emotions, so Azusa does not, though he is now torn apart inside. "Funaho, why are we still alive? Why have we not perished as well?" he asks with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
It deeply pains the first empress to see her husband and sister/wife in this state. She walks over and places a hand on both of their shoulders. "I do not know dear. I truly do not know."  
  
______  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko both look around as the trees all cry at once before wilting and dying. The pirate's eyes go wide in both shock and horror. The former prince on the other hand, has a look of utmost glee in his eyes. "Looks like another one bites the dust!"  
  
Ryoko, filled a supreme rage she has never felt before, summons up every bit of power in her entire body and sends out an immense red energy beam straight for Tenchi. The Champion of Tokimi narrows his eyes as he sends out a black energy beam of his own. They both collide in and extreme amount of force, pushing both combatants back several yards. The beams inch back and forth, both struggling to reach their intended target. Now that Tsunami is gone, the power Tenchi and Tokimi stole from her are now permanently part of them. Though Tenchi is still more powerful, Ryoko is holding out quite well. She is putting all of her power and emotions into this one blast, hoping that it will destroy or at least severely weaken the man she once loved so she can finally end this horrific nightmare.  
  
Tenchi's eyes widen as the beam starts to inch closer and closer towards him. 'Impossible!' he thinks to himself. 'How is she doing this?' He uses more of his power, but only succeeds in slowing its progress slightly, not stopping it. He grits his teeth tightly. 'Alright...you asked for it!' He increases his power well above what would be considered to be safe.  
  
The result is instantaneous. The beam stops completely and reverses its momentum back towards the daughter of Washu. It makes it back to about midway when Tenchi gasps out for air. He was focusing so intently that he forgot to even breathe. The power struggle comes once more to a stalemate with neither competitors showing signs of fatigue or backing down.  
  
After a few more minutes, they both begin to feel the effects of their over usage of their Lighthawk Wings. Ryoko is showing the most strain, this having been her first time to ever use them. Tenchi is watching her with a small smile. 'She is weakening.' He suddenly notices something about her that makes his smile grow even wider. Acting quickly, he teleports away.  
  
Ryoko feels Tenchi's energy beam disappear as hers flies onward and strikes nothing. She is breathing deeply and the wariness can be clearly seen in her eyes. "Did...did I win?" she asks nobody in particular. "Is it over?"  
  
"For you it is!" shouts a voice above her. The pirate looks up just in time to see Tenchi lunging at her with his Lighthawk sword in both of his hands. A malicious look is glittering in his cold eyes.  
  
The daughter of Washu is about to summon up a shield, when Tenchi suddenly bursts down to her at an astonishing speed. Her eyes go wide as his sword manages to pierce through her cracked breastplate and sear right through her heart. They both plunge down onto the ground. Ryoko feels her life quickly leaving her. With her last ounce of strength, she reaches up and gently places a hand on her former husband's cheek and whispers, "I...love you...Ten...chi," before exhaling softly and going limp. Ryoko, the woman who led the first successful raid on planet Jurai and the daughter and chosen Champion of the former Goddess of Wisdom and Chaos Washu, has been defeated, but her last words had an affect she never intended.  
  
Tenchi's eyes flicker. At first they are cold and filled with pain, then they are suddenly filled with warmth and compassion and life. The look of anger and mild shock on his face is replaced with one of surprise and fear. Tenchi slowly takes his hands off of his sword and looks at them in utter horror. "W...what have I done?" he whispers aloud, tears forming in his eyes. "How could I? My friends, my family...why?"  
  
A few feet from him, the air shimmers and his bride Tokimi appears in all her glory with Ryo-Ohki sitting proudly on her shoulder. The goddess is smiling brilliantly. "It was not a job for the feint of heart, but we managed to complete it. It is over Tenchi, so let us go home. We have a universe to rule, and an eternity to do so!" She gently places a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Tenchi jumps away from her, looking mortified. "Why did you let me do this? How could you?" he shrieks at her.  
  
His beautiful wife gasps lightly, being taken back by his statement. She places her left hand on her heart and reaches out for him with the other. "Tenchi, what is wrong?" she asks, now full of concern for her dear husband. She then notices his eyes, and how the cold and darkness in them is now gone. "You...you reverted back," she stammers. "How?"  
  
The former prince is now trembling. "I can't live like this, knowing what I've done to those I love. There is only one more life I must take.so I can be at peace." He quickly pulls the sword out of Ryoko's body, turns it towards himself, and plunges it straight through his heart.  
  
"_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!!!!" Tokimi screams out in agony as everything is surrounded in a brilliant white light.   
  
  
**To be concluded...**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: Oh my, what is going on here? Is this the end? Nope! Next Chapter will finish out this series, which I have thoroughly enjoyed writing. -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	14. Chapter 13: The End?

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Chapter 13:  
The End?**  
  
______  
  
Tenchi jumps up so quickly that he falls off of his bed. The young prince scrambles to his feet and looks around in shock. 'I...I'm in my room!?' he thinks wildly to himself. 'What...but...how?' He fumbles around in the dark and finds the light switch after a few moments of searching. It is indeed his old room in his old house. Everything is exactly as he remembered it. He runs to his window and looks outside. Through the moonlight he sees the same old view of the lake and grounds as usual. "This isn't possible," he mutters out loud. His digital alarm clock in the small table next to his bed says that it is three in the morning.  
  
Tenchi dashes over to his desk and looks at the calendar on top of it. "March 3, 1993? Over five months before I had chosen Ryoko...over ten years ago!? I...I don't believe it!" he practically shouts. "Was everything...just a dream?" He subconsciously walks out of his room and into the bathroom while scratching the back of his head.  
  
It is here that he looks into the mirror. He gazes at himself for several minutes. "It had to be a dream," he states to himself. "I don't look a day over seventeen!" He frowns at himself. "But that dream, it was so...so...I don't know. I somehow dreamt over ten years in just a few hours? Or...or is it some kind of premonition of the future? Sasami has had a few before!" His eyes suddenly go wide. "The girls! Grandpa! Dad!"  
  
He is quickly out of the bathroom and runs to the closest bedroom, Ayeka and Sasami's room. The prince slides open the door, slowly, almost hesitantly. The sight that greets his eyes is both of the princesses who are sound asleep. Ryo-Ohki is sleeping next to Sasami's head. The younger princess appears to be around eight or nine years old, around the age she was when all the girls 'dropped in' on him and his life. Tenchi sighs lightly at the fond memories and the relief that they are all right.  
  
He slides the door shut and makes his way to Mishoshi's room. The GP officer is also sleeping comfortably. A slight snore escapes her lips as she rolls over. A heavy blush adorns Tenchi's face as Mihoshi turns over, mainly due to the view he is getting of her breasts. She is wearing a button up shirt that is not buttoned up at all, exposing her entire front.  
  
Tenchi quickly looks away and slides the door shut. He sighs with relief again that his family is safe and sound...so far. The prince carefully steps down the stairs, avoiding the last one that squeaks and looks up to the rafters. He frowns lightly when he sees that Ryoko is not there sleeping in her usual spot. 'Maybe she's outside on the roof again?' he thinks with a small shrug.  
  
The young man decides to check in on Washu. He slowly opens the door to her lab, carefully avoiding disturbing the little crab noisemaker over her door. He chuckles at the sight before him. Washu is passed out, somehow resting on her holo laptop. Tenchi takes a few steps inside to help put her in her bed, but then he remembers that he knows nothing about her lab and where her bed is, that is if she even has one. He shrugs and silently leaves her lab. As soon as the door shuts, Washu opens her eyes and sits up on her floating cushion. She snaps her fingers and pouts slightly. "Damn! I was hoping my cute little guinea pig was gonna pick me up in his big strong arms!" she emphasizes the statement by hugging herself tightly. "Oh well, lets see what he's doing up this late." She types a few commands on her holo laptop and the screen flashes to one of the many hidden cameras she has conveniently placed all throughout the house. This one is just outside the entrance to her lab where Tenchi is.  
  
Tenchi knows that since this is a weekday, his dad is at his apartment in the city. "I'd better check on Grandpa," he mutters. He just reaches the front door when something clicks in his head in remembrance of today's date. "Oh yeah, Grandpa's out of town visiting an old friend." He is about to go back to his room, but something is nagging him in the back of his mind, 'But what could it be?' he mentally asks himself. 'Ryoko,' a different voice inside of him whispers.  
  
Tenchi goes outside and looks up on his roof. Ryoko is indeed lying on the roof with a bottle of saké next to her. She is awake and is gazing up at the stars with a dreamy look on her face. The pirate suddenly notices that she is not the only one outside. She looks down and sees Tenchi looking up at her. She smiles lightly at him. In the blink of an eye, Ryoko teleports down next to him, deciding not to glomp onto him. 'Maybe later when Ayeka's around,' she thinks with a sly smile. "Hey," she starts lightly to Tenchi, "Whatcha doing up so late?"  
  
"I...had a bad dream," he admits while scratching the back of his head. He quickly takes in her form from top to bottom. 'She's okay!' his mind screams happily, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
The daughter of Washu takes notice of him eyeing her but decides to not say anything...yet. "Really?" she asks, cocking an eyebrow. He nods embarrassedly. "So what are you doing outside?"  
  
"I...I just wanted to check and see if yo...if everyone is fine. I already checked on everybody else since they are all inside," he finishes hurriedly, hoping that she will not notice that he almost slipped up.  
  
Ryoko smiles at the slip he almost made. "Always the kind hearted one now aren't you my Tenchi?" the pirate teases while leaning towards him slightly. "Do you wanna watch the stars with me for a while?" she offers with genuine sincerity.  
  
"I guess so," Tenchi shrugs. "I don't think I'm going back to sleep anytime soon."  
  
The pirate takes his hand in hers and teleports them onto the roof. Ryoko goes back to drinking her saké and gazing up at the stars while Tenchi goes deep into thought. 'Is this real?' he thinks while placing both of his hands behind his head, 'or is this just a dream?' He pulls one arm out and pinches the other one slightly. He winces in mild pain. 'Ow, this is real. But I still don't understand. Everything that I went through. Over ten years! Could that be what my future is going to be like, or was it just some terrible and very realistic dream? Ugh!' he mentally groans in frustration. 'This is too much to think about this late at night! I'll go over this tomorrow or something,' Tenchi finishes while sighing deeply.  
  
Ryoko hears him. "Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about that nightmare I had." He leans over and looks at her saké bottle. "Can I have some?"  
  
The pirate gives him a questioning look. "You've never drunk any before, so why are you asking for some now?"  
  
"I just need to get my mind off of that dream. I figured that a little drink could help," he truthfully tells her.  
  
Ryoko smirks at him. "Okay, I guess you can have some," she tells him slowly like someone would tell a child. She reaches inside of her dress and pulls out a large bottle of strong saké and a small sipping cup. How she was able to hide them in her dress, Tenchi does not know. "Here's a special saké that will help you drown all your problems away!"  
  
The prince chuckles at her while grabbing the bottle. Within a few minutes of drinking, he has happily forgotten about everything that is bothering him.  
  
______  
  
The next morning the entire family, minus Katsuhito and Nobuyuki, have gathered around the table to enjoy breakfast. Tenchi is suffering from a mild hangover due to the amount of saké he drank last night and he has politely asked that if it is okay if everyone could talk quietly so his head won't hurt as much. They all oblige and a slightly quiet breakfast ensues.  
  
Washu just finishes her fish and is about to ask Tenchi if he'd like to take a pill she created a long time ago that gets rid of hangovers, but she notices the odd look in his eyes as he looks around the table at everyone and decides to perhaps have a talk with him later about the nightmare he mentioned to Ryoko last night and why it bothered him so much that he resorted to drinking to help. 'Besides,' she thinks with a devious smile, 'I can't let anything bother my favorite little guinea pig! Maybe if I can help him with his problems, he'll thank me by letting me get that 'sample' that I've been trying to get for so long!' she adds with a shiver of excitement.  
  
Across the table, in between Ryoko and Ayeka, Tenchi eats silently while watching everyone around him. 'Everything seems to be normal,' he thinks lightly, 'and everyone seems to be just fine. That is a huge relief.' He sighs deeply again. 'Maybe that dream was a sign or something. I mean I actually have been hanging out more with Ryoko than I have with Ayeka. That is kinda unfair to Ayeka and all. Maybe I should start spending more time with both of them, like take them out on dates or something. Then I could find out which one I really do care the most about and love. That would also probably stop them from fighting so much too,' he adds with a chuckle. 'Yeah,' he finalizes, the determination in his eyes quite clear, 'that's what I'm gonna do: I'll spend more time with the both of them...as soon as my head stops throbbing!'  
  
______  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension, Tokimi watches Tenchi eat breakfast with his family with a longing expression on her beautiful face. Her lower lip trembles lightly as she reads his thoughts about dating that prissy princess and her good for nothing 'niece'. She tries to regain her composure, but to no avail. "I ought to be elated that he is still alive...but things have altered now. He remembers everything that originally happened, but only dismisses it as a dream or a premonition." A single tear rolls down her cheek as she places a hand over her relieved, yet slightly broken heart. "Oh my Tenchi, I wish it did not have to be this way!"  
  
Her loyal servant, D3, appears below her. "My Lady," it begins, "I do not understand why you reversed time like you did. You finally won and had the ultimate power you have always desired."  
  
"That is true D3," the goddess replies, her voice sounding as sweet and soothing as always, "but I would not have been happy. My victory was on the brink of becoming a shallow one. My dear Tenchi somehow reverted back to his old self thanks to that wretched excuse for a woman Ryoko. She managed to touch him in a way that I had not assumed her possible of doing. He was just relinquishing his own life before I reverted time back over a decade. I could not go back a shorter time span, lest I risk doing heavy psychological damage to Tenchi. That and he would have still run his course, knowing full well that he will relinquish his own life in the end. By taking him back this far, he has the opportunity to change his future so it will not go as badly as it did for him." She sighs deeply after this statement.  
  
"But why was young Masaki still able to have his memories if no one else could?"  
  
Tokimi chuckles lightly. "You forget, he is still in part my Champion as he was always destined to be, even though Tsunami attained him first. But now we have some advantages that we originally did not have over a decade ago in their time."  
  
"And that is?" The demi god asks.  
  
"My dear Tenchi may now once again be the Champion of Tsunami, but he will always remember the 'dream' that he had. He will remember me and the incredible time we had together and he will always speculate if I am actually real or just a figment of his own imagination. He will constantly think about me, hopefully more so in his dreams!" she adds with a very mischievous smile. "Another advantage is that he still has the powers I invested in him, although they are very concealed and dormant so my sisters will not be able to detect it. He is still within my grasp and now it will be much easier to bring him back to me. A part of me still resides within him, and..." she adds while placing her hands on her stomach, "...a part of him still develops within me!"   
  
  
**The End?**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: No, this is not the end, at least it isn't the complete end. Was the ending of this story a shocker? I hope so, since I have kept it a secret since I started this whole series. Soon I plan to create the sequel to this series that I will call "The Return to Darkness"! Until then... -- _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


	15. Alternate Ending: My Life, My Love

**Tenchi**** Muyo!**  
  
______  
  
_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2003 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.  
  
Note: This story line is a sequel to 'The Choices We Make' by C-kun. I recommend reading it, it is pretty interesting._  
  
______  
  
**The Darkness Within  
Alternate Ending:  
My Life, My Love**  
  
______  
  
Nine years have passed since that day, a day in which the mighty planet Jurai fell to an unknown foe and several people of great importance lost their lives. The people of Jurai have moved on from that time and adjusted to life without their goddess Tsunami. They have now grasped more modern technology and have industrialized their planet, though of course there is still plenty of foliage throughout Jurai, these being planted and grown naturally, without the influence of a goddess. They have also changed their way of ruling over the populace, becoming more of a democratic lifestyle where the common people have more say on how things are done and they also elect their leaders, instead of having them born through a royal lineage.  
  
The former royal leaders of Jurai, Azusa, Funaho and Misaki, have moved on as well. Shortly after the terrible event where they lost all three of their precious children and close friends, they stepped down as the Royal Family. The people of the planet understood and respected their decision and, as a way of saying thank you for all the hundreds of years of helping make their planet a better place, they have let them live out their lives in peace, the press not even bothering to go after them. The three now have a rather large yet quaint county side residence and have taken to a normal life quite well. So well, in fact, that both Funaho and Misaki are expecting new members into the family in a few months time. The soon to be born babies are not replacements for their other children, rather they are more of a sign that the former Royal Family has finally gotten over the past and are ready to move on with their lives. They are happy.  
  
______  
  
Far, far away, on colonized planet 0315 (known as Earth by its inhabitants) near Okayama, Japan, a slightly large and very comfortable looking house stands, where it once blew up nine years ago. Nobody knows how or why the house came back, looking as if nothing had ever happened to it, but since a lot of strange things have been known to happen in that area, the house's sudden reappearance wasn't questioned, it was just left alone, which is how the main inhabitant of house likes to keep it.  
  
Tokimi Masaki is currently in the kitchen, cooking a small snack while humming a sweet song she heard sung a long time ago to the man who changed her life in so many ways. The goddess herself hasn't changed one bit, seeing as how she is immortal. She still reigns over this dimension, but rarely influences anything anymore, seeing ad how she has more important matters to attend to. Her eternally loyal servant D3 watches over everything in her absence.  
  
Tokimi more or less looks exactly the same, with her shoulder length light brown hair, pristine porcelain skin with the green stripes coming from her neck to both cheeks, luscious red lips and her enigmatic blue and purple eyes, but those are the one thing to have changed as well. Nine years ago, she lost that special sparkle in her eyes, that little gleam of life that proved she was alive and happy with where she was at and who she was with. Over time, she has gained a bit of that old sparkle back, and the main reason why is walking through the front door right now.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" A young girl says, sliding off her shoes and walking into the living room.  
  
Tokimi smiles and changes the heat settings for the snack from cook to simmer. She wipes her hands clean on a nearby towel and walks out to the living room to greet her young daughter. "Welcome home honey," the goddess lovingly greets, wrapping her child in a warm hug, "how was school?" Tokimi backs up to get a look at her.  
  
Eight-year-old Keiko Achika Masaki is practically the spitting image of her mother, only smaller and much less developed. The main differences in her appearances from her mother are her waist length raven black hair and her eyes, a pretty mixture of deep violet with chocolate brown around the pupils which are very stunning in their own regard, but not quite equal to the sheer beauty of her mother's wild blue and purple eyes. Though one thing about her eyes that surpasses her mother's is the warmth, love and compassion in them that her father's eyes once held so strongly.  
  
"It was okay Mom," the youngster responds, now taking off her backpack. "We took a test today but it was sooo easy! I aced it and I wasn't even trying!" Ever since she was just a baby, Keiko has shown signs of having a highly advanced intelligence. By the age of two, she was solving complex formulas that most high school graduates would have difficulty doing. She was offered to be skipped ahead several grades, but Tokimi did not want her child to miss out on her childhood and growing up normally, so now she is in all advanced classes, and is the top student in each and every one of them.  
  
The goddess smiles warmly and hugs the young girl tightly. "That is my Keiko," she whispers, causing her little girl to giggle slightly. "Do you have any homework?"  
  
Keiko shakes her head. "I did but I finished it on the bus." She clasps her hands together and gives her mother a pleading look, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Can we go to town in a little bit Mommy? I want to go to the mall."  
  
Tokimi raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "We were just at the mall last week. Why do you need to go again so soon?"  
  
The child of Tokimi and Tenchi rolls her eyes. "Mom...it's a girl thing, you'll never understand."  
  
"You are correct in that assumption." The goddess and her child look up as their doorbell rings. "Now I wonder who that could be?" she ponders out loud, hoping it isn't another suitor that has come for her. Shortly after she arrived on Earth and made the house her permanent residence, word spread far and wide about her great beauty and how it appears that she is single. Soon men from all corners of the universe flocked to this then little known planet, searching for the goddess' hand in marriage. She rejected every one that came her way without a second thought. There was only one man who she was and still is interested in, and he died unfortunately nine years ago, prompting her to alter her lifestyle to what it is now. Tokimi opens the front door and is genuinely surprised to see a rather familiar face.  
  
With only a couple of small wrinkles on the corners of her eyes to show that time has indeed passed, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, now a Captain of the Galaxy Police, stands before the goddess, still the vision she was all those years ago with her dark skin, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiles kindly and bows respectfully, not ever having really met Tokimi before. "Hello, my name is Mihoshi. Do...do you live here?"  
  
The goddess does a quick bow back. "Yes, this is my house, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well...um...I used to live here a long time ago. I was wondering, do you know anything about the people who used to live in this house?" The blonde rubs the back of her head, an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"I do not know anything about them," Tokimi lies, keeping a neutral face as Mihoshi's smile fades slightly. "I am sorry I could not help you further."  
  
The GP Captain waves her hands around, tossing aside the goddess' apology. "No! I'm the one who should be sorry! I didn't mean to bother you, so...I'm sorry!" she bows down again.  
  
"Apology accepted," the goddess curtly replies. "It was nice meeting you Captain Kuramitsu."  
  
Mihoshi's head snaps up, frowning slightly. "Hey, how did you know my last name? And how did you know I'm a Captain." Tokimi points to the gold nametag on the front of the blonde's uniform shirt over the left pocket which says, 'Capt. M. Kuramitsu.' Mihoshi blushes deeply, an embarrassed smile now on her still youthful looking face. "Oh! I'm sorry again! Well it was nice meeting you too Miss..."  
  
"Tokimi," the goddess answers. "My name is Tokimi." With another short bow and a wave, the GP Captain turns around and leaves. The goddess closes the door and walks back into the living room, where her daughter is now watching the television while eating some of the rice balls her mother was preparing for her when she walked in from school. Tokimi smiles at her young child for a moment. "You should make sure that you have changed your clothes by the time I come back down from the shrine," she begins, getting the young girl's attention. "I do not believe you will desire to wear your school uniform to the mall."  
  
Keiko smiles widely and rushes over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her in a warm and loving hug. "I love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too my little Keiko." She watches as her daughter rushes upstairs to her room before walking out the front door.  
  
The stone steps leading up to the Masaki Shrine and the shrine itself have been kept in good clean order all these years, mainly by Tokimi's influence. She calmly walks up the stairs and makes her way past the shrine to a small secluded spot, where three graves are laid down next to one another. The goddess procures up three red roses, one for each grave. The first grave is the oldest, having been placed there about twenty-seven years ago. The second grave is much younger, having been set down a little over nine years ago while the last, and most important grave to Tokimi, was set only a few months after that one.  
  
The goddess lowers her head and closes her eyes. "Mother, Father, Tenchi," she calmly begins, "it has been hard, living like I have for the past nine years. Everything is so different and difficult. I find myself waking up in the middle of the night at times, my body covered in sweat and tears pouring from my eyes. I feel...cold and lonely...and frightened. Keiko has helped improve my moods greatly, but it is not all that I need. I desire you, my beloved Tenchi, to stand by my side once again, so you can watch our daughter grow up and become a beautiful woman and be proud of her. Mother, Father, I desire you to be here as well, and complete the remnants of this broken family. I desire to have the power to bring all of you back, but I cannot and even if I could, I do not think I could do so, knowing my actions would bring with them cataclysmic consequences. I...I am sorry. I wish I could be stronger, but I need your help. Please." she falls to her knees as she covers her face with her hands, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
She looks up suddenly as all three graves begin to glow a faint blue and hum in rhythm. Tokimi shields her eyes as a brilliant light emerges from each grave. When she looks back, she gasps as the ghostly images of Kiyone Achika Masaki, Noboyuki Masaki and Tenchi Masaki stand before her. All three smile warmly before molding into one particle of light and slowly coming towards the goddess.  
  
At first Tokimi backs up, but freezes as she hears, 'Do not be afraid my love. We heard your plea and we wish to help you...so just stay calm and remember that I'll always love you.' That old sparkle of life that left her eyes nine years ago suddenly returns at the sound of her beloved Tenchi's voice. She closes her eyes and smiles, allowing the spirits to help.  
  
They envelop her body and as soon as it began, it ended. The goddess opens her eyes, a brilliant smile on her beautiful face. "I...I understand now. I am sorry for allowing myself to sink to such a state." She wipes the tears from her eyes. Tokimi then places both her hands on her heart. "Even with you gone, a part of you still remains with me, and always will. Thank you. I can now go on with my life, knowing that you are watching over me, protecting me. I love you...goodbye." She turns around and leaves the graves, soon walking down the steps to her home and her awaiting daughter. Though life has dealt her great tragedy, she has moved on and will gladly go through her life with her loving daughter, knowing that she is loved and admired. Tokimi is happy and always will be, now and forever.  
  


  
**The End**  
  
______  
  
**Author's notes**: ***sniff*** Oh, that was so sad just to write it! To tell you the truth, this was the original ending I had set up when I first started this series, but I went with the other one after the series became more popular and I wanted a way to continue it. I hope you all enjoy the original ending to The Darkness Within.  
  
I'm still going through ideas for the prequel story. I could really use some ideas if you people have any good ones. Since this fic will focus all on Tokimi watching Tenchi grow up, I need some ideas of things he could go through while growing up. I want to see this fic done and posted as much as you guys so any good ideas would be much appreciated. - _lighthawkdemon_  
  
Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon@yahoo.com**


End file.
